


The Mistress

by hotchoco195



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Canon, BDSM, Bloodplay, Buffy Wishverse, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Underage, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sunnydale epic saga, in which Vamp Willow doesn't get shot with the tranq gun and things go very, very screwy. Started as PWP and then turns into a novel's worth of the stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Have to Be Afraid Just to Please Me

“Alone at last...”

Willow’s scream was smothered by a cold, pale hand. Her ambusher spun the shaking redhead, casting piercing green eyes over the girl.

“Well, look at me. I’m all fuzzy.”

Willow stared at this...perversion of herself. The crimson lips and hair were vivid against the vampire’s stark skin, but it was her own face making that smirk. And her body shoved into – was that a dominatrix costume? Seriously? Willow quickly choked back a comment on her double’s own dubious dress sense.

“Your little school friend Anya said you brought me here. She said you could get me back to my world.” The almost sad drawl was accompanied by an icy caress of Willow’s cheek. “But I don’t know...I kinda like the two of us. We could be quite a team, if you came around to my way of thinking.”

The vampire Willow’s hands strayed from their death grip on her arms and slid down across Willow’s waist, smoothing out the ridiculous skirt hiding those soft, slender thighs. The girl gasped a little, though she wasn’t sure it was entirely fear-related.

“Would that mean we have to, um, snuggle?”

“What do you say?”

The vamp drew her twin’s identically fiery hair to one side and gave her warm, pink neck a torturously long lick.

“Wanna be bad?”

“This just can’t get more disturbing!” Willow squeaked, confused by that fluttery feeling the other Willow’s touch sparked.

The vampiress growled in a low purr. Catching a clear thought for one second, Willow pushed away from that chilly embrace and ran for the door. Her leather-clad other half was quicker, easily sweeping aside the cross Willow desperately thrust at her. With an effortlessly backhand, the girl went flying over the library counter head first and sank into a heap.

“You don’t wanna play, I guess I can’t force you. Oh wait – I can.”

Willow blinked groggily as the platform boots striding towards her faded into the black, and she was dead to the world.

*****

The cold draught on her stomach was the first thing Willow noticed. But as she gradually began to feel a little more awake, there were other things. The heavy, musty smell of very old books indicated she was still in the library, lying on something hard. Probably the floor – one corner of her head was softly throbbing from her evil twin’s blow. Buffy and the others must have come back and caught her – what would they have done with her? Her eyes snapped open at that thought. Well, she’d been right about the books – but everything else was very, very wrong. Instead of the familiar walls of the library, she was in a tiny room lined with bookcases. The one door let no light in, and a single lamp in the corner cast great inky shadows across the ceiling. Willow looked down at herself, then up at the ropes cruelly lashing her wrists to the long table, and whimpered.

“Finally. I was getting so bored.”

Willow’s head flicked over to the wicked grin her vamp self wore. The other woman rose out of her crouch and sat on the desk beside Willow, tracing her pale fingertips across the girl’s bare chest.

“Sorry if it’s a little cold, but I just had to get rid of that fluffy shit.”

“Where are we?”

“I knew our little party would be interrupted if we stayed at the school. Not sure where we are really, some kind of stock room? Anyway, it’s just the two of us – as it should be.”

Willow shook a little, fighting back panicked tears as the still-smiling vamp moved her questing fingers higher, gliding over Willow’s neck and cheek.

“Don’t you want to play, Saint Willow?” she cooed, bending to brush ruby lips over her prisoner’s exposed nipples.

“I don’t really like this game.” Willow shrank away from the nails scraping down her ribs.

The vampire shook her head. “Oh, I think you do. Or you will soon enough.”

Suddenly Willow found herself straddled, her opposite’s thighs pinning down her own. Demanding lips crushed hers, the vamp only waiting a few seconds before plunging her tongue into Willow’s wet, warm mouth. Willow squawked in surprise and bit down instinctively at the invasion. She was rewarded with a harsh slap that flung her head to the side.

“Bitch! Play nice.” Her attacker growled, resuming her explorations.

Willow squirmed, choking, but that swirling, expert tongue fighting with hers started to distract her from the horror of the situation. The familiar smell of the place where she’d spent so many hours researching monsters and demons should have reminded her to keep protesting, but instead it seemed to lend a false sense of security to the hands attacking her arms and shoulders. As the evil Willow broke off to lick her captive’s neck, Willow tried to remember why she was fighting this.

Cold hands circled her breasts as blunt human teeth gnawed at her nipples. The unexpected pain shook a quiet moan from Willow, which she hoped went unnoticed. The vampires wearing her face sidled down the table, nipping her way down Willow’s stomach, and the sight of her own lips on her gave Willow a brief case of the wiggins.

“Gotta say, it’s nice to see myself for once. We’re hot.” The vampire chuckled.

Willow glanced at the other redhead’s tight corset, the ivory cleavage and firm arms, the tiny waist and those green, green eyes. If not for the icy, terrifying atmosphere that oozed from her, the vamp Willow might be kinda sexy. Willow immediately shot down that thought, even as the vampire in question shuffled back further and slid one white finger along Willow’s burning slit.

“Hmm...not quite good enough.” bad Willow tsked, turning her teeth on the unblemished thighs before her. Willow gasped as the sharp bites and licks on one leg were balanced with soft strokes on the other. The sudden wave of arousal in the air brought another smirk as the vampire slipped two fingers into Willow’s folds, newly slick and almost steaming. Willow arched up at the cold touch inside her, letting out the moan she’d fought off as a hard tongue slid over her clit. Willow had fooled around with Oz before, but they’d never gone all the way. She was suddenly worried as her duplicate began to curl her fingers into Willow’s damp heat – what if she pushed too far? But the steady rhythm of those kneading fingers, with the tongue flicking across her swollen nubbin, soon had Willow panting too fast to really think about anything but hot and cold, hot and cold.

Willow fought with herself, both the voice in her head and the vampire between her thighs. She tried to focus on the Scoobies, and Oz, and the evilness of it – after all, she was tied up with a morally derelict killer tormenting her with all her sensitive spots. But the other Willow seemed to understand exactly what she needed (which made a strange sort of sense, if Willow had time to be freaked out by it). No longer struggling to escape the almost gentle fingers in her pussy, Willow rocked into her clone’s face. The vampire felt the first tremors of the muscles gripping her and thrust hard, sinking a third finger into the girl. Willow bucked up with a yelp as she came, the pain of her deflowering lost in those instants of bliss. As the tingling died down and her breathing calmed, she realised she was aching, but only a little.

Vampire Willow grinned, licking the blood from her fingers. “Aw baby. That nasty werewolf never taught you these games? No wonder you didn’t wanna play. Let me make it better.”

She vamped out, and the sight of herself as a monster made Willow shriek. She fought harder, tugging on her bonds as the other woman thrust her tongue where those quick fingers had been, lapping up the slight trickle of rich, red blood. Willow’s eyes rolled back in her head and her hips flew upwards, slamming into the cool touch right where she was burning most. Nimble fingers pinched her clit and she could feel the pressure building again, her arms shivering.

“Please, please, don’t...stop...” she gasped, so close to the edge that she involuntarily squeezed the scarlet head with her thighs, trapping her double with that tongue buried in her depths. The vampiress clutched the twitching muscles, forcing Willow open wider, and drew back. Ignoring the wretched groans of the girl on the table, she pushed one thumb on her clit, hard, and using the other hand to hold her steady, sunk her fangs into the bite-marked thigh. Willow screamed, her climax hitting her hard as the other woman sucked, blood rushing between them and filling the air with a new, metallic scent. Exhausted, Willow went limp as she felt the life draining from her. Just when she thought she was lost in the darkness, something warm and bitter touched her lips. She lapped at it weakly, once, twice, before latching on and suckling as much as she could. The rest of the world was already gone, and eventually the sweet soothing liquid went with it, and she felt no more.

*****

Willow was awake. It was simple: one moment she’d been nothing, and now her eyes were definitely wide open. In another second she was sitting up, looking around, bewildered by the range of smells. Something like oil, old wood. Dust and a very definite fish smell, as well as something salty, and much closer than that, candle wax and an almost feral musk. As her eyes adjusted to the almost total dark, she started to get a clearer idea of where they all came from. A thick taper cast flickering light over what was obviously some kind of warehouse. Crates lay abandoned with tattered nets and a thick layer of grime over the well-beaten floorboards. A slight swishing noise seemed to support that she was in one of the old dock sheds. Or, at least, they were. The smirking redhead lying beside her on a makeshift bed of crates and planks laid one finger on Willow’s cheek.

“Good evening, Childe. How does it feel?”

Willow took a second to process the demonic face smiling at her. This was the bad Willow, the one from the other world who had kidnapped her. She remembered the terror she’d felt, the strange battle between her mind and body in that storeroom somewhere, and how she should get up and run. But Willow didn’t feel any of that old predator/prey fear, just an immense feeling that this woman was her new goddess. Willow ran her hands over the strange coldness of her limbs, her chest, the stillness of both her lungs and her heart, the utter silence of her body.

“You turned me...”

But she couldn’t be mad, as the old Willow would have been. She felt a rush of relief, and a sense of her new power and strength. The thought that from now on, _she_ would be what went bump in the night.

“It’s wonderful, Sire.”

The older vampire almost crowed, leaning over to grab her new creation’s face and pull it to her own, their tongues eagerly entwining, no hesitation from either side. The identical undead reached out, hands running over familiar flesh, the only reflection either of them would ever have. Willow could have kept kissing her sire forever, wanted those firm, grasping hands always pressing into her back so possessively. But something inside her groaned, a fire that had nothing to do with the lust she felt for her other self.

Her sire broke away, leaning back in their embrace. “You must be hungry. You need to keep up your strength for our games, Will.” She frowned, and Willow wondered how she could be so glorious even while upset. “One of us needs a new name.”

Willow was silent for a minute, watching her gorgeous sire think.

“Alright. You shall be Willow, and I will be Mistress, since that’s I am.”

Willow purred with a joyful awe. “Yes, Mistress. They’ll line up to bow and offer their blood to you.”

“Of course. But you need blood now. Let’s play.”

Mistress rose and walked a little way into the darkness stretching out around them. Willow glanced down and realised her lack of clothes might make hunting hard, just as her flame-haired elder returned dragging something that smelled delicious. Willow forgot everything, completely focused on the steady beat of a warm pulse and the soft waves of panic flooding from their prey. The girl was trussed up with the shredded remains of a coarse rope and gagged with what looked like her own underwear, shimmering trails glinting on her cheeks from the tears that silently streamed down her face.

“We had some fun while I was waiting for you to wake up, didn’t we Cordy?” Mistress chuckled, sliding one hand across the girl’s exposed collarbone. Willow licked her lips and crept towards the wriggling cheerleader, the eyes of her former friend terrified when she met Willow’s new hungry gaze.

“For me, Mistress? I’m honoured.”

“I wanted to make it special. And I’ve never had a chance to kill someone twice. Now, do it.”

Willow smiled and knelt by Cordelia, pulling the fabric gag away.

“Willow? What is this? You...and her? Willow, what is happening to us?” the girl whimpered.

“The new queen of Sunnydale made me a brand new Willow. And I gotta tell you Cordy – it feels pretty great.”

Cordelia sobbed as Willow slid into her new game face, her cries turning to a strangled scream as the redhead’s fangs slid into her jugular. Willow sucked hard, the coppery taste different to that of her Sire’s. It was fresher, younger, not full of power but still soothing for the burning in her throat. Willow listened as her first victim’s heart slowed to a faint knocking, feeling a sort of content wash over her with the last of the blood, of triumph. A firm hand on her neck dragging her back made her growl.

“Now now, if you kill her, we can’t leave her for the others to find.”

Mistress laid Cordelia’s head in her lap and vamped out, slashing one wrist. She held the bleeding cut to Cordy’s lips and watched as the girl licked at it, hesitantly, until some urge made her sip deeper. After only a few moments though, Mistress pushed her away.

“There. A nice present for that bitch Slayer. Let’s go dump her on their doorstep and find some real prey, my Willow.”

“Of course Mistress. But, uh...clothes?”

“Don’t worry about that – we’ll find someone in your size.”

*****

Buffy and Angel strode towards the Summers house, arguing.

“We don’t have time for this – those vamps that got away last night could be mounting a second attempt right now!”

“Yeah, and I have to check if Willow called! You don’t think that’s kind of urgent, my missing best friend?”

“Buffy,” Angel grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up short, “I think we already know what happened to her.”

Buffy looked down, eyes watering for a second, before she shook her head defiantly. “No – Willow can handle herself, she’s been captured before and survived.”

“It’s been a whole day. She’s never been gone that long.”

“You’re wrong,” Buffy grimaced and started towards the house again, “She has to be fine.”

Angel didn’t say anything, letting her walk ahead until Buffy froze on her front steps.

“Is that...blood?” he sniffed.

“Cordelia!” Buffy cried, throwing herself down next to the cold corpse on her doorstep.

Angel ran to catch up as the Slayer pushed aside the hair covering savage tears in the girl’s throat.

“No, no, no, no, Cordy! Cordelia!” Buffy whimpered as she rocked back and forth, not even realising she was crushing the girl to her chest.

“Buffy, you have to let go. We need to get her off the street.” Angel gently pried one hand off the ex-cheerleader and often damsel-in-distress. Buffy shook her head, staring uselessly at the sunken, closed eyes in Cordelia’s blood splattered face. Suddenly they snapped open, and Buffy was flying backwards down the steps. Angel sunk into a defensive crouch as Cordelia jumped to her feet, her gaze flicking from the stunned Slayer to her dark, grim-faced love.

“This is all your fault, bitch. You let this happen.”

Buffy stifled a new flood of tears and nodded. “I know Cordy. I’m sorry.”

Cordelia laughed at the stake Buffy pulled out of a sleeve.

“Oh, don’t fret. I’m only another faceless fledgling, aren’t I? How many of us have you dusted?”

Angel watched Buffy, wanting to jump in and finish Cordelia but knowing Buffy had to be the one to do it.

“I don’t have a choice Cordy.” She croaked.

“I’m supposed to give you a message, from the Mistress. She wants to know - are you ready to watch all your friends die? And your lover? She’s taking back Sunnydale, and you won’t stop her.”

Buffy flung the stake, and Cordelia didn’t stand a chance. It struck her right in the heart.

“Oh, Willow says hi.”

With that she exploded into ashes, and Buffy sunk down onto the lawn, clutching her knees and shaking violently. Angel practically flew to her side, pulling her up into his arms.

“I’m here, I’m here Buffy.”

“Willoooooooow!”

*****

Willow and Mistress strode into the Bronze through the front door, hands clasped tight. You’d think after the previous night’s disturbance, it would be empty, but living on the Hellmouth makes people pretty immune to strange occurrences. A few curious teenagers turned to watch as the duo slipped straight through the crowd and onto the dance floor, but quickly turned away, as if they could sense the danger radiating from those stunning twins. Mistress drew her new Childe into a tight embrace, not leaving any gaps between their swaying bodies. She looked over Willow’s new outfit; the tight, low cut black dress dragged off one victim, the thigh high black suede boots stolen from another. The dress hugged her curves so tightly that the dip of her navel was visible, and the stiff points of her nipples. Her new red leather coat clung to her torso, flaring out to the knee, still giving off a hint of human scent. Willow’s neck bore the present she had snagged earlier at Cordelia’s house, after gaining an invite in Willow’s old fuzzy pink clothes. The thin black velvet choker was an unexpected win amongst the other cheap trinkets, its heavy silver heart charm inset with a tear-shaped garnet. Perfect, she’d giggled to herself.

“Listen to all the tasty humans in here.” Willow purred, her lips curling up into a mockery of her formerly sweet smile.

“Don’t need them when I have my own luscious Willow.”

Mistress ran her strong hands over Willow’s firm ass, crushing their hips together as her tongue flicked along the edge of Willow’s lips. The younger vampire sighed prettily, trying to catch her Sire’s tongue and growling quietly in frustration. With a wicked grin, Mistress left off her teasing and pushed Willow’s head aside roughly, baring her neck. The hard lick made Willow shiver, even with her new body temp. Her fingers dug into her Sire’s bare shoulders desperately.

“Please, Mistress.”

The vamp left off her nuzzling and moved as if to kiss Willow, stopping just as their lips almost touched. She whimpered, but didn’t try to close the distance, knowing Mistress would reward her soon enough.

The older girl snarled as they were jostled by an overenthusiastic frat boy.

“Let’s find somewhere a little less...lively.” she scowled, dragging Willow towards the stairs. The balcony was mainly deserted, and Mistress sank onto one of the long leather couches overlooking the dance floor.

“Much better.” She patted the seat beside her.

Willow obediently moved to sit as close to her new queen as possible. Mistress smiled, stroking the short red tendrils around Willow’s face. Her soft caress suddenly clamped down as she swooped in, lips brutally forcing Willow’s apart. After the first second of shock, Willow opened her mouth wide and wrapped her tongue around its fellow. Her arms were clasped around Mistress’s waist, her Sire’s petite fingers dipping into the neck of her dress to fondle her rock hard nipples. Willow gasped, something in her immediately responding to her Sire’s touch. Her body seemed to know what it owed, and she arched with a hiss into the cool hands on her breasts.

Mistress left off her stroking and slid one hand up under Willow’s binding dress, twisting her fingers into the moist curls between her thighs. Willow’s gasp was barely audible as those fingers moved lower, circling her swelling clit, dipping into the already wet flesh beneath. With none of the gentleness of their first encounter, Mistress thrust into her Childe savagely, one thumb roughly twisting her clit as she vamped out and slashed at the bare skin of Willow’s chest, slicing a dozen tiny cuts and lapping at the trickles of crimson staining her pale skin. Willow flailed wildly, thrusting down onto the white hand twisting up and into her over and over. Mistress slid further up, her fangs tickling along Willow’s collarbone before latching on fiercely. With a wild scream that was only just covered by the mediocre band downstairs, Willow came, shuddering hard.

As her Sire’s fingers slowed, the wave of blinding tingles died down into a slight quiver.  Mistress smiled, licking her fingers of Willow’s juices and the last few drops of blood.

“You know all the best games Mistress. My turn?”

Mistress laughed inwardly at the familiar face grinning wickedly up at her. Her dead heart swelled with pride at the sight of her glorious Childe, borrowed blood flushing her cheeks, the scent of desire still thick around them. Mistress nodded regally, leaning back on the couch as Willow swung around to straddle her. Willow dragged her dull human teeth down Mistress’ cheek, nipping at her lower lip for a second before continuing down her neck and chest. Willow growled at the stiff corset hiding her Sire’s flesh from her, but left it intact. Her lips crept back up to Mistress’ earlobe as her hands grappled with her belt. Peeling back the clinging black leather, Willow wormed both hands into the gap, her fingers pushed hard into the other vamp’s flesh by the trousers. One finger squirmed up inside the soft pussy, while the fingertips of the other hand lazily brushed back and forth across her clit. Mistress purred, her hips rolling up to meet Willow’s twitching fingers. Her blood-red nails slashed at the girl’s bare thighs, shallow cuts that only bled for a second. She could feel the coming rush, the inferno about to burst out of her centre, and slipped back into game face.

“Feed!” she growled, snapping her neck to the side sharply.

Willow didn’t hesitate, her human mask dropping to accept the gift offered. She bit into one of the smaller veins, the lush, rich taste of Sire’s blood turning her excitement into pleasure, and she came as Mistress’ fangs plunged into her own throat. They came together without a sound, their moans stifled in pale, trembling flesh.

Mistress swirled her fingers under Willow’s chin before slapping her pert ass. “Come on – we need somewhere to crash. I can smell the daylight coming.”

Willow climbed off her Sire and straightened up, sniffing curiously. There _was_ something, a sort of toasty smell, very faint but threatening.

“Of course Mistress. Let’s find you some place nice, with a great big bed.”


	2. Bored Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress and Willow have some sun-up fun, then go to see an old friend.

Willow was curled up on the huge satin-covered bed, arms wrapped around her sleeping Sire. The black sheets made her seem even paler, more undead than usual. They’d thrown thick blankets over the lace curtains, but a sliver of light still escaped at the top, casting a nice afternoon glow. Willow was a little restless – not hungry anymore, thanks to the former homeowner sprawled across the floor at the foot of the bed, but hyped up. Her new vampire stamina, she guessed. She felt the urge to be out doing something, and if the sun was going to spoil that, she’d just have to get her entertainment elsewhere.

Grinning wickedly, she carefully slid the hand on her Sire’s neck down over her bare breasts, circling each soft mound with the very tips of her fingers, hardly more than a tickle. The arm slung over the Mistress’ hip drew back as Willow ran her palm from waist to thigh, the contact solid and steady. The sleeping vamp gave a little purr, a tiny smile, but didn’t wake. Willow shuffled to the end of the bed and gently nudged the other woman’s leg until she turned just enough. Planting herself between those familiar alabaster thighs, Willow swept her fingers lightly over her lady, starting at the neck and drifting down, always just barely brushing her. Arriving at the crop of short red curls between her hips, Willow painstakingly pried apart the lush folds beneath, her eyes never leaving the almost innocent smile her Sire wore in sleep. Leaning forward, she ran a stiff tongue over the lovely shiny pink button before her. Mistress shivered a little, and Willow could tell she wouldn’t stay asleep for this. She gave another quick lick and switched straight to thrusting her twitching tongue into Mistress’ dampening pussy, Willow’s fingers taking over with her clit.

Mistress’ eyes flew open. She’d been having an interesting dream – it had started with the usual delightful tearing of throats, then suddenly there were soft, invading hands and she’d realised she was no longer bathing in the Slayer’s blood. But Willow’s new attack had thoroughly woken her, and she barely had time to glance down at the scarlet head between her ashen legs before she found herself staring at the ceiling, gasping Willow’s name.

“Childe...it’s...almost like...you...were made for this!”

Willow just grinned and switched back, sucking hard on Mistress’ clit as her fingers curled up inside her. Mistress flung her hips up towards Willow’s touch, but her legs were pinned by the other girl’s weight, and she struggled to get the extra contact.

“Willow! Willooooooooow!” she began to scream as her Childe pumped faster.

Willow heard the desperate edge in her mistress’ voice and knew she was seconds away, or needed to be. She bit down hard with human teeth on the trembling nubbin between her lips, and Mistress came in a great shuddering screech. Willow didn’t slow, letting her ride out the waves of her climax, finally crawling back up the bed to fall heavily beside the still shaking vampire.

“Well...that was fun. Perhaps you should have a reward.” Mistress chuckled, rolling over to kiss Willow deeply. Her hands cupped Willow’s ass, pulling the other girl hard against her, their tongues fighting as she ground her hips teasingly. Too soon she pulled away, holding her amorous Childe at arm’s length.

“But you interrupted a perfectly good dream. Think you should be punished too.”

Willow wasn’t sure if she should be terrified or excited at the sweet smile that accompanied that, but she sensed it would be okay for now. Perhaps not something she wanted to see again, in less friendly circumstances, but surely Mistress wasn’t planning anything too terrible for her.

*****

Willow knelt at the foot of the bed as her lover rummaged around in the walk-in robe, eyes fixed firmly on the carpet in front of her as instructed. A chair scavenged from the dining room sat next to her, and next to that was the mysterious black bag her sire had already equipped from the kitchen. The investigatory noises stopped, and Willow couldn’t stop herself from looking up as her Sire returned with a handful of something quickly hidden behind her back.

“Now didn’t I say no peeking? That’s gonna cost ya.”

Willow gave an anticipatory shiver and nodded meekly, her eyes not quite apologetic enough to be sincere. Mistress put whatever she’d found in the closet on the bed, and emptied the bag from the kitchen on there too. Willow wanted so badly to reach over and kiss the pale stomach in front of her face, but she didn’t want Mistress to give up on her punishment/reward. Clad in just her black leather trousers and a long black coat she’d found in the closet, Mistress stood back, a silk tie in her hands.

“On your feet, Childe.”

Willow slowly stretched up, unable to control that part of her that wanted to see how far her Sire could be pushed. Mistress smiled, but ignored the taunt and simply pointed to the chair. Willow sat with a half-hearted pout, waiting for her creator to unleash that discipline her demon secretly craved. Mistress took Willow’s arms and pulled them harshly behind the chair, tying them tight enough that it would have cut off a human’s circulation. She walked back around, more ties in hand, and knelt, roughly shoving Willow’s knees apart. For a second, she leant forward, kissing her way up the pristine thighs, licking the crease at the top, nuzzling towards Willow’s clit, and at the last moment pulling back slightly. She blew a hard, short burst of very cold air across the vampire’s centre, which was already sopping from the sight of her Sire on her knees. Willow shuddered at the second blow, her legs twitching as if to close on reflex.

“Oh no, that’s not allowed.”

Mistress rocked back on her heels and pulled Willow’s hips towards her so she was stretched taut on the seat, her weeping pussy fully exposed. With super speed, the older vamp lashed both thighs to the corners of the chair, forcing her to hold the pose. She ran one finger over the girl’s slit, dark red with borrowed blood and fit to burst. Willow couldn’t move, not even to shudder, her Mistress’ touch just achingly out of reach. She kissed the vampire’s clit once, hard, and stood. Willow gave a soft mewl of disappointment or desperation as her tormentor crossed to the bed, leaving her riled up. There was a soft crack, and then a dull whoosh and an even louder slap as something fell across her chest. The pain smacked hard, red, shocking and stung for a moment before it leveled out into a twinge. Mistress drew back the belt and struck again, lashing out across Willow’s pale stomach stretched taut before her. Willow hissed at the cold cut of the belt and the accompanying hot pain. It was uncomfortable, but stirred something of the demon in her. She found herself panting with each new blow, and felt the strikes flowing down into her wet core. Mistress set a quick rhythm, her attacks landing at random along Willow’s arms, breasts, stomach and hips, her hands occasionally sweeping in to sooth the bruised flesh with a cold caress. She could see the rising desire in her Childe’s eyes, and soon Willow was pleading.

“Mistress, I need it, I need you, please Mistress please! Oh-”

But instead of giving in, Mistress looped the belt around Willow’s neck and pulled it tight. The vamp didn’t need to breathe, but the feeling was instinctually violent, and she struggled a bit before tugging at the restraint.

“Oh yes Mistress, tighter, oh Mistress please don’t stop!”

Obligingly, Mistress resumed her assault, now using her hands in hard slaps, then stroking so lightly her hands seemed to float, then dragging nails in harsh, short slashes across the pristine skin of her captive, lapping at the slight oozes of crimson. Willow shook in her bonds, unable to get the friction she needed but going insane from the never-ending teasing.

“Ready for your reward?”

Mistress stood and went to the bed again, returning with something Willow didn’t recognise. She slid to her knees between the trapped thighs and twisted the stiff marble pestle up into Willow’s dripping pussy. The stone was utterly hard and very cold, and thrust relentlessly upwards. It was bigger than anything Willow had ever had inside her before, short but thick, and she felt herself stretching to take it. After a few awkward seconds she was used to it, and Mistress’ super quick thrusts had her screaming and tearing at her tied wrists. Her shoulders wrenched back uncomfortably, the belt putting pressure on her neck, and her Mistress’ soft kisses on her stomach as the pestle remorselessly plunged in and out of her were too much, and Willow fell over the edge with an animal roar, stiffening for a second before falling into the waves of quivering, endless pleasure ripping through her torso. The pestle slipped away, the belt loosened, and gradually she calmed enough to open her eyes and stare into the deep green pools watching her. Mistress’ head rested on one thigh, and they both seemed a little awestruck.

“Oh Mistress, oh what wonderful fun we have.”

“It really is beautiful watching you cum. And you did so well!” Mistress clucked like a real mother as she untied Willow and lowered her onto the bed.

They curled up together and watched as the last of the light faded.

“Sunset, my Sire. Time for more games?”

The older vampire chuckled as she stroked Willow’s expectant, trusting face. “Oh Childe, tonight you get to play a truly great game – all by yourself.”

*****

Xander lay on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. It was all so pointless now. Cordelia was dead, and instead of being out there helping Buffy and the others fight off these new unruly vamps, he was laying there staring at nothing because Willow was...gone. Buffy had gathered them in the library that morning and sobbed out her story, safe in Giles’ comforting fatherly embrace. Oz had sat there so silently it was almost impossible to tell if he’d even heard her, and who had Xander had? No one. There was no one who could hug him and make it all better. He’d shuffled out when they weren’t looking, not wanting to share this with them, and no one had come by to bother him yet. How could they possibly understand it? He’d known Willow since the first day of school. She was his best friend, his secret crush, his everything, and now she was what? The enemy? Evil? He couldn’t believe it. Maybe they were wrong, maybe she was still alive. The minions of the undead lied even if they used to be Scoobies, surely. Maybe Cordelia hadn’t meant Willow _was_ dead...it was too late for these questions. He was trying to decide if he should check in when there was a faint crack at the window. He listened, and there was another. Xander went to open it, just as another pebble hit the glass and bounced off. He slid up the lower half and stuck his head out cautiously.

“Who is it?” he hissed at the dark, empty lawn.

“You gonna come down and see?” a too-familiar voice called.

He couldn’t see her, but Xander knew who it was. Without even bothering to close the window, he ran downstairs, for once not bothering to be quiet. He slipped downstairs and through to the kitchen, stopping at the door to let his heartbeat calm back to almost normal. The brunette took a deep breath and turned the handle, opening the door just a crack.

“Hello?” he called hesitantly.

“Xander!”

The redhead stepped out of the dark, looking exactly like she had the last time they’d been in the library, short hair tousled above a long red coat.

“Will?”

His voice broke a little, and he opened the door wide.

“What happened?”

“The crazy, evil me knocked me out in the library. And when I came to I was in some warehouse and she had Cordy, and oh, Xander! Sh-she turned her right in front of me.”

The girl broke off in a little sob.

“I know Will. Buffy found her. She said you were...I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Not really. I managed to get away but she can’t be far behind. We have to find Buffy.”

Willow held her non-existent breath. This was the big gamble of the plan. Xander would be suspicious, and obviously was, since he hadn’t invited her in, but she didn’t need to get in if he could be persuaded to come out. She watched her old friend’s face as he weighed his clear relief to see her with the knowledge that she might not be the girl he’d always known anymore. Willow could see he wanted to trust her.

“Come on Xander, we don’t have time for you to be Indecisive Guy right now. Where are Buffy and Giles?”

“Well...I think they’ll be at the library, we could start there. Let me grab my coat.”

“Hurry! Crazed slutty vampiress chasing me over here!”

Xander ran back into the front room to grab his coat from the rack and was soon shutting the kitchen door behind him.

The boy led the way out of his yard, but paused at the end of his street. “Alright, which way do you think is safer – the quick route or the main streets?”

“Oh, I like the quick route.” came the soft purr behind him.

Willow’s arm whipped out around his neck and dragged Xander down into a headlock. He fought her as soon as he realised his latest stupid mistake, but with her vampire strength it wasn’t more than five seconds before the blackness rushed up to hit him in the eyes. _Silly Xander_ , she thought as she slung his limp form over her shoulder and took off down the street with a whistle.


	3. Hands! Hands in New Places!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander gets to know Willow a whole lot better.

Xander came around slowly, his heavy head taking a few minutes to catch up. _Funny_ , he thought, _I never used to be unconscious so often before Buffy came to Sunnydale_. He opened his eyes, and closed them just as quickly.

“Aw, you’re awake. Now we can play!”

“No, nope I’m definitely still dreaming.” Xander winced as he opened his eyes and found nothing had changed.

The room was just an ordinary bedroom, plain double bed, bedside tables with lamps, a bit of decoration on the walls. Nothing too personal, so maybe a guest room instead of something actually lived in. He was lying in the middle of the bed, looking up at a very familiar stranger. She had short, flaming red hair, and a sweet face he thought he knew under a ton of black eyeliner, her lips a dark pink smirk. Her slender body seemed to match the girl he’d known as well, but the outfit was pure fantasy. Her skirt was short black leather with a slight slit up each thigh, leaving her legs bare until strappy stilettos laced their way up her ankles. Her shirt was short-sleeved green satin, buttoned so that it flashed a little cleavage and tied just under her breasts, leaving her flat, pale stomach bare. Willow stepped forward and knelt on the end of the bed, crawling up until she hovered over him on all fours.

“Hey Xander. Did you sleep well?”

“Will? It’s really true, isn’t it. You’re gone.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say gone. Just different. More...fun.” The redhead winked, leaning down to lick Xander’s neck.

“Hey, hey! You watch it!” He stared up at her a moment. “How do I even know if you’re, you know, _our_ Willow. I could have fallen into some vampire trap!”

“Well, yeah, you did. But I am the real Willow, or at least the Willow of this reality. Come on Xander, can’t you tell your best bud when you see her?”

Xander looked deep into those emerald eyes and just knew that she was telling the truth. His breath caught as he choked back a sob, taking in the death-white skin, the wicked grin, the theft of his best friend’s corpse by a demon. Willow clucked her tongue and sighed melodramatically.

“You’re gonna ruin all the fun if you start sulking. I just wanna make you happy Xander.”

“Oh yeah?” he chuckled shakily, “Then let me go.”

Willow screwed up her face, as if considering it. “Hmm...no.”

Xander stiffened as the vampiress with Willow’s face leant down and kissed his forehead gently.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

She kissed him again, on the cheekbone.

“I told you silly – I just wanna make you happy. We should be together.”

She kissed him on the jaw, up by his ear, and flicked a cold tongue across the lobe.

“Well, that’s great, um, Will, but don’t I get a say in this?”

She just smiled at him and pressed her lips to his, moving soft at first, waiting for her moment. Xander opened his mouth to make a muffled protest and Willow’s tongue shot in, snarling his into a tangle so that he had to focus all his energy on holding her off before he ran out of air. Willow’s hands were kneading his chest, and his own were locked on either side of her face to keep her from smothering him. With one sharp tug, she tore his shirt down the middle and flung it aside.

“Um, Will, not to party poop but I am kind of delicate...”

She ignored him, sitting back to watch the slight red trails that streaked across his chest as she dug her nails in just a little.

“Hey! See, delicate!”

Willow sealed the scratches with a lick and leant in for another kiss, Xander very aware of his own blood on her squirming tongue in his mouth. Willow drew back, kissing his lips almost gently, and purred.

“Come on Xander – don’t you wanna touch?”

She slowly sat up, fingers toying with the knot of her shirt. She eased the buttons free and untied it, holding the soft fabric closed for a second with a big, teasing smile, then whipping the shirt down until it slid off her and pooled in Xander’s lap. The helpless teen couldn’t contain a gasp at the perfect, ivory orbs just an arm’s length away. He’d dreamed of this moment so many times, and now it was finally happening, it was all wrong. But there was no time for that unhappy thought – Willow’s buttery soft hands had his in a steel grip, cupping those pale, swollen breasts. Xander may have been a seasoned Scooby, but he was also a teenage boy, and some things just couldn’t be helped. Willow laughed as she felt the rising bulge in his jeans, and that throaty sound should have told him exactly how much trouble he was in.

“See, Little Xander doesn’t have a problem with me...not that we could call him ‘little’”

She moved her hands slowly, but relaxed a bit when Xander’s stayed in place, his thumbs lazily flicking across her nipples in a dazed, half-hearted exploration. She leant down and swirled her tongue around his ear as her hands curved over the hard mound of his crotch. Xander shivered instinctively at the cold touch.

Willow tutted. “Too many clothes.”

In two seconds, she had ripped his belt free of its loops, taking some of said loops with it, and completely destroyed the zip on his jeans, with buttons flying across the room like bullets. Xander panicked for a moment, but she slowed down as she tugged the denim down his hips, and he decided his manhood wasn’t in too much danger. His hands seemed to be ignoring his brain, moving over the vampire’s chest of their own accord, tracing the edges of her breasts and sliding up towards her neck. Willow, having stripped Xander of both jeans and underwear, moved back to straddle his now visibly straining erection. She rocked her hips, rubbing his stiff cock across her slick cleft.

“You’re not wearing underwear.” Xander almost gasped as the cool flesh shocked him.

“I wanted you to feel how hot you make me. Do you feel it, Xander? You’ll be the first man to ever really feel it.”

“The first...man?” Xander started, but was cut off by Willow’s lips demanding his own. Xander’s fleeting fantasy of Sapphic Willow was safely tucked away for another time as the real Willow used one small hand to guide him into her, their lips never pausing. He almost gasped at the cold muscle surrounding him, touching him everywhere, sliding along his hips, his ribs, the sharp nails tearing into his shoulders as Willow settled into a quick, light rhythm. Her breasts were bouncing in his hands, and he dug his fingers in, guessing that vamps wouldn’t have a problem with the rough stuff. Willow hissed and bit hard on his lower lip, her powerful legs never slowing as she rode him. Xander knew he wasn’t going to last much longer – the culmination of a thousand wet dreams (hell, even a few hundred day dreams) was more than his limited control could bear.

“Will, I’m gonna...I can’t...” he panted, clutching the top of her arms tight.

Willow just smiled and grabbed one of his hands, slipping it under her skirt until his thick fingers rested on her clit. She showed him what she wanted, brushing their joined fingertips across the swollen flesh soft and fast. Xander took over after a few passes, and Willow slowed her rocking as his caresses sent white-hot pulses straight to her core. She could feel the distant tremble of pressure building, and used one hand to clasp his mouth to her nipple, the other latching onto his shoulder. Xander flinched at the painful clawing but licked and sucked the hard nub between his lips, gnawing softly and concentrating on his fingers. Willow’s slow swaying was driving him crazy, perched just on the brink, and he didn’t think it wise to leave a vampiress hanging. He pushed harder now, and Willow swiveled her hips as the trembling began to overtake her control, and he knew he would be done in a second. Xander gave the nipple in his mouth one last lick and bit down, hard. He could taste the strong, coppery beads as he drew blood, even as Willow screamed and shook above him, shaking him into his own climax. They both stiffened, overcome by waves of blinding pleasure, and then Willow ripped his head from her chest, flung it roughly aside and sank her fangs into his exposed neck. Xander froze, gasping as he felt the blood being pulled hard from one of his lesser veins, and Willow came again, the glorious scent of desire and fear in Xander’s blood too much for her heightened senses. She released him, slid back into her human face, and collapsed heavily on the sweaty, panting boy.

*****

They lay there for what seemed forever, Xander holding the silent vampire to his chest, ignoring the rush of terror that had re-emerged after their coupling by repeating the same thought, over and over – that was it? He’d finally done it, the whole big mysterious thing everyone seemed to think was so important. And with the thing that used to be Willow. And yeah, it had been great, but it sort of wasn’t such a big deal compared with the possible heinous death that awaited him. _If I survive_ , he thought, _then I’ll get excited_. He held his breath, lying as still as possible, hoping Willow would forget he was there. Unfortunately, his cock had other ideas.

“Well, seems someone has an appetite.” Willow crowed, hauling herself back up as Xander hardened within her, blushing. She twitched her hips sharply and he groaned.

“Wanna play some more?”

Xander was silent, and she gave her hips another flick.

“Oh yes! Yes, Will, yes, let’s play!”

She rose up off him with a wicked grin.

“Where are you going? I thought we were gonna play!”

Willow kissed him, hungrily at first, then soft and almost sweetly.

“I know _lots_ of games.”

The vampire slid backwards on the bed, smoothing her hands down Xander’s thighs and back up over his pelvis, his erection just begging to be touched. She grasped it gingerly with one hand, only just holding it steady as she gave the slit at the tip one long lick.

“Willooooow...” Xander shuddered, clutching at the sheets.

With that truly evil smirk on her face, the redhead took just the head into her icy mouth, rolling it across her tongue. She pulled back and, with some effort, blew across the wet tip. Xander shivered and bucked at the chill on his throbbing skin that felt like it might burst. The heat building inside him was so different to the cold in Willow’s mouth as she licked him quickly, short, hard laps along the underside of his cock. She went back to teasing just the tip, and he moaned.

“Will, please, please!”

“I thought you wanted to play.”

“I...can’t take...much more of this game.”

She winked, and suddenly lunged down onto his cock. Xander positively squealed as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, and then she was swallowing around his hard-on and sucking like the demon she was, and his cum was spurting out into her mouth with a yell. Xander uncurled his toes slowly and sunk back as far into the mattress as he could go, and Willow chuckled to herself as she licked him clean.

“See? I told you we’d have fun.”

“Yeah, all kinds of fun, good fun, fun of the good.”

“You’re babbling, baby.” Willow smirked as she kissed her way back up his slack torso.

“I guess panic has that effect on me.”

“Ohhh, now what is there to be afraid of? Don’t you see how nice I can be? And,” she winked, “how naughty?”

Xander gave a small laugh that turned into a hysterical giggle before being smothered at the intense, sharp gaze of Willow’s eyes on him.

“I love you Xander. I always have.”

“And I loved Will. But you’re not her – you’re just the fiend that looks like my best friend.”

Willow smiled contently. “Maybe.”

Then she nestled her head into Xander’s neck, and he sighed, thinking maybe if he slept, he would wake up and find it was all a nightmare. But the fangs in his jugular told some small, detached part of his brain that it was very unlikely, even as he heard and felt Willow draining his life away. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be sad, or happy to be back with the one person who’d always wanted, needed him, who clearly wanted him around forever.

Willow heard Xander’s heart speed up when she bit him, but she simply leaned on his chest to hold him still and drank. The pounding pulse under her lips slowed to an odd, haphazard beat, and she knew he’d be dead in a few more sips. The vampire rose from the bed, the unconscious boy lolling in her arms, and carried him out into the kitchen where Mistress sat on a counter, swinging her feet.

“Dinnertime!”

Willow laid the dying boy on the bench top and watched as her Sire bit into her own wrist and held it to his lips.  Xander lapped weakly at first, but was soon latched on properly and sucking in as much of the life-altering liquid as possible. When Mistress felt her head getting light, she pushed him away and licked the wound to seal it. Willow’s eyes blazed at her across the counter, with lust and admiration – perhaps even adoration?

“Well, are you going to say thank you?” Mistress purred.

Willow leaned across Xander’s body and held still as the older vampire licked his blood off her chin and bare breasts. Mistress kissed her, sharing the taste of Xander between them, hands around her Childe’s neck.

“He’s going to be wonderful.” Willow whispered, stroking Xander’s hair off his face.

Mistress frowned, almost sadly. “He always was.”

*****

Willow cursed at her lack of reflection – it was so much harder to put together an outfit. Of course, nowadays, no one would dare question her fashion sense, and she was done with all that fluffy weirdness anyway. Still, she liked to know exactly how hot she looked.

“Well...is it gloating if I say you look incredible?”

Willow smiled at the gorgeous vampiress leaning on the doorframe.

“Not if it’s true.”

Willow did look amazing, in a long deep green satin dress that clung to her top half in a tight, low halter neck, and flowed down from her hips to the tops of her slim black stilettos. Her hair was pulled back into a knot, though how she’d managed it without a mirror was a mystery to Mistress. It was all she could do to stay leaning on the threshold and not rip the dress from her Childe then and there. Willow crossed to her anyway, and rested her hands on Mistress’ chest.

“You are the same demon goddess as always.” she purred, snuggling into her creator’s embrace.

Mistress was similarly dressed up, in tight black leather pants and knee-high black boots, her purple top leaving one shoulder and all of her arms bare under a tight, cropped leather jacket. She slid a finger under Willow’s chin and kissed her hard, possessively.

“Mine.” she whispered.

Willow hadn’t been a vampire long, but she understood the sacred claim that passed in that moment of silence as they stared into identical green eyes.

“Yours.”

Mistress smiled and chucked her twin under the chin. “Come, let’s go see if your new brother’s awake yet.”

*****

Buffy strode into the library head down, frown firmly plastered across her face. Willow was gone and the so-called Mistress was lying low. She’d patrolled with Angel every night since that first attack on the Bronze and not found a single vamp – no new fledglings, no old minions, no bodies. The town was dead. The whole mess with Cordelia had hit them hard and she couldn’t deal with the fact that when she looked at the table Willow’s seat would always be empty. But as she glanced at the offending spot she frowned even further. The whole table was empty.

“Where is everyone?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Buffy, I should have told you earlier.” Giles said, stepping out of his office.

“Told me what? Did something happen? Is it Willow?”

Giles sighed at the sudden hope in his Slayer’s eyes. “No...I..I’m afraid not.”

Buffy visibly shrank, shuffling across to slump into a chair. “Oh.”

Giles watched her for a moment before sitting on the edge of the table.

“What I meant to tell you was that the meeting was cancelled. Wesley is still upset about Cordelia, obviously, and Oz is off God knows where, and Xander must be at his house still, so maybe it’s best if you just go home, get some rest and patrol again tonight.”

Buffy looked up at him slightly puzzled. “Xander _must_ be at home? You haven’t seen him?”

“Not since the morning you told us about Cordelia, and...well...”

Buffy blanched and he carried on.

“Surely you’ve seen him?”

She shook her head slowly, staring at the table. “I was with Angel, mostly, and I just figured he wouldn’t want to be at school. I guess I should have been with him.”

“Yes. It’s been tough on all of us. Perhaps you should take the night off, spend some time with him. Faith can do the rounds.”

Buffy nodded silently and left the library without another word, just the same stunned look on her face.

*****

Willow traced a hand across Xander’s chest, propping her head up on the other arm. Mistress sat on his other side, leaning against the headboard admiring her childer.

“When’s he gonna wake up? I’m getting so bored.” Willow pouted.

Mistress stifled a laugh. “Soon, my dear, soon. Can’t you see the differences?”

Willow glanced down at her friend. If she paid attention, she could feel it. He was cold, he was still, silent – he was dead. The change was almost complete.

“And as for being bored...”

Mistress leaned over Xander and grabbed Willow by the throat, swirling her tongue around the girl’s immediately open mouth. Willow gnawed at her Sire’s lower lip before biting, hard, and sinking her hands into the other redhead’s hair. Mistress’ hands moved lower, kneading at Willow’s cleavage trapped in the emerald satin.

Xander opened his eyes, and almost closed them again in disbelief. Almost, because nothing could have torn his gaze away from the redheads battling away above him, tongues and lips crashing together as their hands clutched at pale flesh.

“Don’t let me interrupt...”

At his low chuckle their faces broke apart, though they stayed in their embrace. Both looked him over, one approvingly, the other almost joyous.

“Xander – you’re alive.”

“Oh, I’ve never felt better.” Xander winked, running his newly white hands over the black t-shirt they’d obviously picked out for him. The rest of the outfit was more formal – black pants, a silver chain around his neck, rings on two fingers, and a jacket of amazingly soft black leather.

“Xan, this is Mistress. She made us.” Willow said proudly, running her fingers up and down their Sire’s neck.

“And if you’re a smart boy, you’ll understand what that means, to be mine and of my blood. What it requires.”

Xander gave a respectful nod. “Of course Mistress. Your wish, and all that.”

She looked down at him for a moment, sizing him up, then leaned down and kissed him with more of that force than she used on Willow, proving her ownership to him. Willow almost moaned watching them together.

“Well, my newest Childe, tonight’s wish is that we all go out and get a good meal, and see what fun can be had.”

“I think we can manage that.” Xander smirked, running a hand across the two pale arms on his chest.

*****

“So, what are you in the mood for?” Xander asked, glancing around the main street with a predator’s eye.

“Somethinnnng...young.” Mistress mused, clutching Willow’s hand as they sauntered down the sidewalk, not moving for anyone.

“Personally I could go for something big – a quarterback, security guard, something like that.” Willow sniffed, hoping to catch a whiff of something extra juicy.

“Well, I know where we could find something to suit everyone’s taste.” Xander smirked.

Mistress looked him up and down, weighing him up. “Alright. Lead on.”

The boy led them away from the busy streets, past the late-night shoppers and into one of the secluded parks up by the school. Silently they stalked through the greenery, until finally he pointed triumphantly to a couple on a bench on the other side of the grass.

Mistress chuckled. “Well well – is no one in this town afraid of the dark?”

“Teenagers and their hormones.” Xander shrugged.

The pair were fumbling with each other’s clothes now, and Willow smirked as her advanced sight finally drew her attention to the colours.

“A cheerleader and a jock? Too cliché.”

“You know how it is – practice gets them all warmed up.” Xander said, not tearing his eyes away for a moment.

“Let’s eat.”

Mistress strode out of the bushes and crossed the distance in a few long strides, her childer falling in behind her. She picked the football player up by the back of his jacket and swung him away effortlessly, jumping onto the screaming girl in his place. She licked the lust and fear sweat from her neck, then plunged in fangs first.

Willow rounded on the downed teenager as he struggled to get up, grabbing him from behind and hauling him up into her grasp. She grabbed his chin with one hand and twisted sharply, feeling the life instantly leave him before she sank her teeth in. Xander came to join her, dropping into game face for the first time as he attacked the jock’s other side.

The three vamps finished at about the same time, dropping their prey. Xander held out a hand to Willow and pulled her close, licking the blood from her face. She returned the favour, thrusting her tongue in to wrestle with his.

“Why’d you snap his neck Will? I liked that scent of terror.”

“Well I don’t like noisy food.”

Mistress was sucking the last of the blood from her fingers, and laughed. “The screams are the best part.”

She stood and crossed to wrap an arm around each of her childer’s waists.

“Still hungry, Mistress?”

“A little, but I know what will make it better.”

She leaned in and kissed Willow lightly, then turned and kissed Xander. The boy licked his lips and Willow drew an unneeded breath.

Mistress released them and started walking away again. “Let’s go back to the house. We can always order in.”

Willow ran to catch up, overtaking the other two. “I’m sure we can find something on the way home.”

She stepped out onto the sidewalk, and ran straight into a short blonde, almost knocking her over.

“Hey! Where’d you come from?”

“I was just walking - Willow?”

The Slayer stared at the girl, thoroughly confused and momentarily stunned.

“Hey, look Willow, you found that midnight snack we were talking about.” Mistress smirked as she stepped up to wrap a protective arm around the other vamp’s waist.

“What....what?” Buffy glanced from one to the other, knowing the answer but refusing to process it.

“Don’t think she’ll make a very good meal,” Willow sighed, “Too quarrelsome.”

“Oh but those are the best kind.”

Mistress licked her lips, sneering as the Slayer shivered.

“Come on Buff, you’re supposed to be putting up a fight. Is it cos we were friends? I mean, that really isn’t going to stop me ripping your throat out.” Willow shook her head.

“I won’t make that mistake again.” Buffy grimaced, drawing a stake from her sleeve.

“Oh, like you did with Angelus? When I think of how my poor fish suffered...”

“Angelus was here? In your world?” Mistress stiffened.

“He made a big old mess.” Willow rolled her eyes.

“Are we gonna fight or what?” came a sarcastic drawl from the shadows as Xander took his place on Mistress’ other side, “Cos I’m over this whole banter stage.”

Buffy’s jaw dropped. “Xander? What happened?”

“I think you know the answer to that one Buff. I’m a new man, thanks to these ladies.”

He slung an arm around Mistress’ shoulders. Buffy looked up at the three vamps, knowing that the odds weren’t great – three against one, and two of them her former best friends. Sure, they were newborns, but the Mistress had been sired by the head of the Aurelius line and she would be a fierce opponent. Why hadn’t she asked Angel to walk her to Xander’s house? She had to shake off this shock and get out of here, regroup, talk to Giles – even if it meant letting them get away just this once.

“Well I hate to be a buzz kill but I don’t see much of a future for this weird little threesome you have. Between the confusion and the jealousy I give it...three days, tops.”

“I’m almost sorry you won’t live to see us prove you wrong.” Mistress said calmly, not at all disturbed by the Slayer’s weak attack, though she could feel the anger rolling off her childer.

“Maybe I will.” Buffy shrugged, turned and ran for her life.

“Oh goody – she’s making it a challenge.” Willow smirked.

“Leave her,” Mistress commanded, locking an iron grip around their wrists, “There will be other nights.”

“But Mistress, we already outnumber her. It would be so simple!” Willow whined.

Mistress gave a slight glare and Willow dropped her eyes obediently. “You two are fresh from the grave. You wouldn’t stand a chance against a Slayer with four years of practice, even with your natural advantage of knowing her. I won’t risk losing you on our first night together.”

She drew them back into her arms and they sighed together, resigned to following her demands.

“What now then?” Xander asked.

“Well, since that bitch interrupted our fun, I vote second course and then home for dessert.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” the boy winked.

*****

Xander sprung out of his chair when the front door opened, moving to stand by the bedroom door. He could hear the two vampires chattering away, and smiled. The girls had gone to some seedy bar to lure their next victims home, leaving him to while away an hour or two on fantasies of the trio writhing around in the big, black-sheeted bed.

“So what did you girls have in mind? Cos I’ve always had this thing for twins...” one deep voice chuckled.

Xander smirked at the humans’ stupidity. A second male voice followed the first.

“Are you two really identical? Like, exactly?”

“Why don’t you come in here and find out?”

Mistress strode in hand in hand with Willow and winked at Xander leaning casually on the wall. Two men, both about thirty and probably married, followed them in with a slight drunken stumble and a haze of lust over their faces. Mistress grabbed Willow’s other hand and pulled her close, running her hands across the bare back exposed by her dress and digging her fingers into Willow’s ass.

“Wow.” was all one of the men could manage.

“Say girls, could we get some lights? I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Happy to oblige.” Xander said as he flicked on the lights.

The men turned, surprised and ready to object, but he grabbed the closest guy and vamped out, drinking slowly to enjoy the gurgled screams. His companion turned to run but Willow seized his collar and hauled him back, jerking his head to the side and offering his neck to her mistress. The vampiress purred approvingly at Willow’s good manners and sunk her teeth in, drawing Willow’s mouth down to the other side with one hand on the back of her head. Willow didn’t need to be told: she slid into game face and latched on, feeling the flow of blood connecting her to her Sire as a shiver down her spine.

Their prey used up, the men were unceremoniously flung in the closet with the house’s former owner, and the vampires looked each other over.

“Nicely done, ladies.”

“And you, Mr Element-of-Surprise.” Willow teased.

“But someone has to teach you to eat a bit neater.” Mistress scolded, wiping blood off Willow’s chin with her thumb.

The vamp looked down at her dress, dark splotches marking the formerly pristine green, and would have blushed if it was possible.

“It is a little ruined. Oh well, guess I’ll change.”

She slid down the side zip as slowly as she could, watching the dark eyes locked on her. With one tug, the tie around her neck came loose and the dress slithered off her, leaving her naked but for her stilettos. Mistress stepped up behind her and laid her hands over Willow’s sides, sliding them down over her hips to brush her inner thighs. Xander shrugged off his jacket and joined them, standing in front of Willow with his hands on Mistress’ waist. He leaned in and kissed Willow as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a deep, passionate kiss like nothing they’d had before, even as humans. Mistress showered Willow’s back with short, light kisses and the occasional nip, sliding her hands back up to Willow’s clit. She barely touched it, just tapped it at odd intervals, but Willow moaned into Xander’s open mouth. Trapped between the two, feeling so many hands on her, the cool touch of her Sire and her oldest friend, Willow was hotter than she’d ever been (despite her body temperature).

Xander’s hands moved up to Willow’s firm mounds, pinching her nipples as they hardened. She forced a pause in their kiss as she pulled his shirt off, running her hands across his chest as she leaned back into Mistress’ caress. Xander attacked her neck with his blunt human teeth as the woman behind her slid two fingers up into her wet pussy. Willow bucked violently, twisting to thrust her breasts further into Xander’s squeezing grasp and her hips towards Mistress’ plunging fingers. She was gasping for air she didn’t need and making strange soft mewling sounds as her climax came closer and closer, and Willow seemed to hover on the edge forever with those fingers everywhere at once, sending a thousand different tingles over her skin. Finally, as Xander slipped a hand down to join Mistress and flicked her clit hard, Willow fell over the edge with a primal roar.

The trembling vampire went limp, and would have fallen if not for the strong hands still holding her up. Mistress wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her fingers out slowly, licking the juices from them. Xander leant around Willow to lick his Sire’s lips, sharing the taste of her. Mistress pushed Willow back onto the bed and drew Xander to her, digging her nails into his bare chest until he bled.

“What is it with you women and my chest?”

“It’s like a big blank slate for my favourite decorations – open wounds.”

Mistress smeared the crimson blood oozing from the short cuts until Xander’s chest was red, then pushed him on the bed beside Willow and licked him clean. Willow had recovered enough to straddle Xander behind her Sire and remove the short leather coat and top, freeing her mistress’ fair chest. She pulled the head vamp’s auburn hair to one side and licked her neck, trailing her tongue from earlobe to collarbone, while her hands were busy with the other woman’s belt. Once it was disposed of, Mistress stood and let Willow ease off the skin-tight pants, then straddled Xander’s head.

“Let’s see how well you play.” she purred, swirling her fingers in his hair.

Xander laid his hands on her ass to steady her, running his tongue in a long stroke along her wet slit. He burrowed into the soft folds, flicking up and over the swelling button below the light brown curls. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, since Cordy hadn’t given him much opportunity to practice, but he remembered it being more difficult back when he had to breathe. Willow came to sit behind Mistress again, stroking her neck and shoulders, her arms, her thighs, and Xander removed his supporting hands. Instead he used them to pry apart her lower lips, worming his tongue up into her sticky, hot pussy. He thrust with it hard and stiff and long, then swirled it around those cold muscle walls, then slid it up and down her cleft, over and over. His fingers circled her hard nubbin in an endless spiral, and Willow copied the motion on the hard nipples in her hands. Mistress got swept up in those swirling fingers, in the feel of having her two attentive childer worshipping her. Her orgasm snuck up suddenly and ripped through her, making her buck so hard that Willow flew backwards off the bed and Xander would have been quite damaged if he was still human. He didn’t stop his ministrations though, slowing calming her as Mistress rode out her climax.

“Well, you were worth the turning.” the redhead sighed unnecessarily.

“Didn’t I tell you Mistress? He’s a wonderful brother.” Willow purred as she climbed back onto the bed next to them.

“But he still has some tricks to learn. Come on Will, wanna show him?”

Willow smiled hungrily as Mistress rolled onto her back, shuffling up to half-lean on the headboard. The new vamp settled herself between her Sire’s thighs, brushing fingertips lightly along her calves and up over her knees, then across her hips and around her breasts, all the while holding her lips just out of reach. Willow ran her palms down Mistress’ arms; she trailed fingernails along her neck; she stroked her cheek and still those swollen pink lips kept their distance. Mistress could feel just the barest brush of contact on her lips, and its contrast to the constant hands running all over her was amazing. All of the nerves in her undead body seemed to concentrate on that one point, her lips quivering as every sensation of being touched pooled there, and she needed that last caress. She leant towards Willow, trying to close the gap, but the other woman just moved back the tiniest fraction. Her hands were circling down to Mistress’ thighs, sweeping up towards her centre but always swerving away at the last second.

Xander watched his best friend with awe as she teased her other-world self expertly, and wondered how many times she had dreamed of being touched like that, and by him. The two redheads together were unbelievable, the mirror image of their slender bodies as they embraced, the way they seemed to know exactly where to press and when and how. _Is it like masturbation for them?_ he wondered, some trace of the old Xander stupidity still remaining. The demon immediately responded with _So that other version of me is definitely dead, right?_ But the women in front of him pushed aside that set of potentially kinky thoughts. Willow was moving faster, rushing her hands up and down Mistress’ torso, digging her fingertips in on the turns and skipping over the bright red nipples thrusting up towards her. Their mouths were still so close, yet the space between them seemed to pulse with some kind of intense pressure, a growing weight of anticipation. Mistress was almost whining now, not loud enough for human ears but a distinct, pleading hum. Willow slid her hands down along the woman’s thighs one last time, pressed one open hand against her trembling lower lips and lunged down with a hard kiss.

The room seemed to explode: sound was lost in the blood rushing through her ears, her eyes clenched tight as every slight touch Willow had granted was transferred into Mistress’ core. She screamed and shook violently, the noise muffled by Willow’s kiss as the bed rattled in its frame. As soon as she settled into a quieter shiver, Willow pulled away. Ignoring her squeal of protest, the vampiress slid down and ran her tongue over the slick folds between her thighs. It didn’t take much for the fading ecstatic waves to flare up again, and when Willow flicked her clit once, twice, Mistress fell over the edge again. This time Willow gave her a few moments to calm down before resuming her petting, slipping one finger into her wet pussy and pushing almost tenderly. Mistress smiled at the satisfied smirk on her Childe’s face, and looking past Willow saw the obvious arousal on her youngest’s.

“Xander, I think Willow deserves a reward for that performance. I think she needs to be fucked.”

“Of course Mistress. She’s a good teacher.”

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants, flinging them aside as he knelt on the bed behind Willow. She raised herself off the bed, tongue flicking out to taste her Sire as her finger still twisted and thrust teasingly. Xander slid one hand down the pale back in front of him and grabbed her hips, guiding her onto him with a hiss. Willow froze as he entered her with his cool length, so different to their last encounter.

“Did I say you could stop?”

Willow shook her head and concentrated on the flesh before her as Xander started to rock his hips, thrusting in quick, shallow moves that felt good, but incomplete. Willow growled and thrust back towards him, forcing him to take her deeper and harder. Xander gave in, putting all of his vamp strength into each swing, pushing Willow’s face against Mistress. Willow added another finger to her own thrusts as she sucked their Sire’s clit into her mouth and started humming. Her other hand reached back to tweak her own nubbin as Xander leant on her, his hands moving to roughly pinch her nipples.

The trio were half-swaying, half-bouncing, and the bed was obviously not built for superhuman abilities. As Xander thrust again, something in the frame snapped and the mattress fell to the floor, but the vampires didn’t notice. Mistress stroked her breasts as she watched her Childer together, the excitement on their pale faces, remembering the fun she had had with her own Xander, and when Willow added a third finger she came hard, rocking her hips back into the mattress to avoid tipping them off balance. Her hands clutching at the headboard managed to rip part of it off. Xander felt the muscles surrounding his cock start to tighten and thrust as hard as he could, his finger digging into Willow’s breasts. Mistress leaned forward to kiss her and Willow came in the same instant as her old friend, one foot shooting out to knock a bed post out of place. Her pussy squeezed Xander’s wasted seed from him as they tumbled forward into a heap on the ruined bed. Panting out of habit, the trio shuffled into a comfortable embrace, staring at the wreckage around them.

“I think this hideout’s had all the abuse it can take. Tomorrow, house-hunting.” Mistress chuckled.

Xander’s head snapped up. “I think I know the perfect place...”

*****

Angel crept into the mansion just as the sun was coming up, stripping down to his jeans as he flung himself down on a couch. He’d stayed up all night with Buffy, and finally convinced her to spend the day at Giles’ instead of hunting for the Mistress. He didn’t know much about the new vampire boss, but if she was sired by the Master, she’d be every bit as powerful as his own dearly deceased Darla. Still, she was a lot younger than him, and maybe he could do some snooping around later in the afternoon.

As he wondered where to start, the growing sense that something was wrong was suddenly confirmed by the very large crowbar that knocked him unconscious.

“Puppy! It’ll be just like the old days.”


	4. No Such Thing As Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Angel takes a turn for the worse and there are many, many deaths. WARNING - we are about to go off grid in a major way

Mistress ran a hand along the white mantelpiece, eyeing up the black leather couches, the furs on the floor.

“Puppy may be almost human, but he has a demon’s good taste.”

Xander settled back into his armchair with a groan. “I never understood the vampire obsession with leather – but it’s becoming pretty clear.”

Willow looked up at Mistress reverently from her place lounging in front of the fire. “Xander’s idea was alright – but surely we can’t stay here Sire? The Slayer will come looking for her lapdog soon.”

The older vamp knelt to stroke her double’s head. “Of course she will. That’s why I’m finally getting started on my conquest of this town. She’ll be so busy saving innocents she won’t have time to drop by, and if she does...well we can handle it. We have a hostage, after all.”

Xander glanced over at the minions installing heavy bolts on the basement door. “Yeahhhhh....I’m not sure he’s much of a bargaining chip. The blonde bitch already killed him once.”

“We’ll see. She’s already lost her best friends – she can’t afford to see him die too. She’ll be an itty bitty broken Slayer by the time we’re done.”

Willow sighed at her Sire’s brilliance. “Think Puppy’s awake yet?”

Mistress winked. “One way to be sure.”

She strode towards the basement door, and Xander turned to Willow.

“If we have to move in a hurry, I’m bringing this chair.”

*****

Mistress paced back and forth in front of her new toy’s cage. Angel was either still out or a very convincing actor. But what was she going to do with him once he awoke? _It would be wonderful to have Puppy back again...but if he could be restored to Angelus...oh the fun we could have then. Another strong master vamp for our army, one that would hurt the Slayer indefinitely. But what to do with him after the battle? Angelus would never be content to take orders from someone two centuries younger, even if I am the Master’s direct childe. Well, I’ll have to decide before he wakes up – Angelus would never be loyal to me if I torture him now._ She ran her hands along the cold bars, using every last resource of her sizable intellect, every lesson in strategy the Master had ever given her, and finally listening to her demon. She smiled- yes, that was the perfect plan.

Angel groaned as the darkness was broken by a dim light. Clutching his head, he shuffled to his knees and cracked open one eye. He was in his own basement, but the cage was definitely new. The face on the other side of the bars was uncomfortably familiar.

“Buffy? What happened?”

“Angel! Are you okay? You were attacked. I chased them off, but I can’t find the key for this thing, and it’s built to handle vamp strength.”

Angel blinked, trying to wake up quicker, both grateful and saddened by Buffy coming to his rescue. The little blonde pouted as she gave the cage door an unsuccessful shake.

“You wanna come up here and help me out?”

“Yeah, course, sorry.” He forced himself up, the ache in his head still excruciating but not as painful as seeing Buffy look so worried and helpless.

Angel nodded as his ex grabbed the door by the lock. “Ok, ready? Now!”

The vamp shouldered the lock hard as Buffy yanked and the door flew open, tossing Buffy across the basement and throwing Angel off balance.

“Ouch.”

“Buffy?” Angel scrambled towards the flat-on-her-back Slayer, carefully lifting the door off her.

“I’m fine. I’m just glad nothing happened to you.”

He pulled the teenager into his chest and stroked her hair as she cried.

“Ssh, ssh, it’s ok, we’re alright.”

“No Angel, we’re not alright,” Buffy pushed back so she could see his face, “Everything’s so awful now. Willow, and Xander, they’re gone, and I miss you so much.”

“I’m always here for you Buffy, always.”

“It’s not enough.” She shook her head, pulling him down by the collar and kissing him desperately.

Angel didn’t need encouraging: he sank into the kiss, knowing it was wrong but unable to say no to the miserable girl writhing on his lap, running her hands over his chest, undoing his belt?

“Whoa, whoa, Buffy we need to stop.”

“No Angel. No more stopping.”

He tried to push her off his lap but the Slayer shifted her weight forward, throwing him onto his back with her straddling him. Her hands never stopped working on his belt, and then the zip on his jeans.

“Buffy, no, stop, we can’t.”

“Yes we can,” she stroked his cheek, “I trust you. You always make me feel so much better, please help me now.”

“You shouldn’t trust me, I’m a demon.”

Buffy put a finger on his lips. “You’re the man I love.”

Angel stared at her for a moment, then gasped, squirming and holding his chest. Buffy just smiled as he writhed under her, clutching at himself as if trying to pull his skin off, until he went rigid and his eyes flashed gold.

“Really? We didn’t even have to have sex? Your soul is so pathetic.” Mistress scoffed as her blonde, bouncy glamour faded away.

Angelus smirked up at the redhead straddling him. “It’s probably for the best – I’m not sure I could handle fucking the Slayer again. She’s just so...perky. Gotta say I’m a little confused – who do I have to kill for vamping you before me, Willow?”

“He’s not really around, but if you must know it was your grandsire.”

Angelus contemplated that for a second. “So as impossible as that sounds, you’re like my aunt? Well thanks a bunch, but I’m sure you’ll understand that I have to kill you for forcing the soul back in last time around.”

Mistress lunged forward and put all her weight on his arms and legs just as he bucked up against her.

“Tut tut, mustn’t get violent yet. There are some things we need to get straight.”

Angelus growled and thrust up against her, but either he was still wiped from the soul escaping or she really _was_ the Master’s childe. Still, he had 200 years on her, and he might as well listen while he recovered, since there was no way she could overpower him in the long run.

“Oh really. What sort of things?”

“First up, I’m not your Willow. Long complicated story about alternate dimensions, blah blah blah, I’m from another Sunnydale, vamped, and now working to take this sorry little town. You’re gonna help me.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll give you the Slayer. As much as I want to personally melt the flesh off her skinny frame, I thought maybe you’d like to play the old mistaken identity trick one last, fatal time.”

Angel frowned in thought for a moment as Mistress trailed a finger down his cheek, his neck, his chest...

“Sounds like fun. What else is on the agenda?”

“I turned this world’s Willow, and if you value your unlife you won’t lay a hand on her. I’m sure you’ll agree the soul restoration was for your own good, since you got to take the back seat for all that time in Hell.”

“Twin vamps? I feel like I’ve woken up in Paradise. Cousin Willow is safe from me. Maybe we could play, the three of us, sometime.”

Mistress returned his wink, then grimaced. “You might not like the last thing.”

“Oh?” Angelus raised a dark eyebrow.

“I vamped Xander.”

The vampire burst out laughing. “The whelp? He’s not even worth biting.”

He was instantly silenced as Mistress grabbed him by the throat, both of his wrists still captive in her other hand.

“Where I came from, Xander was my mate, and one of the youngest masters in recorded time. You will learn to get along or I’ll make you eat that smirk.”

She licked the side of his face, then sat back, loosening her grip on his neck.

“Do we have an arrangement?”

Angelus beamed at the un-fucking-believable vampiress shifting ever so slightly on his bulging jeans. He’d been hard since she went for his throat. Maybe he’s hang around, see her in action.

“Deal.”

*****

Willow was sitting on the couch, supposedly reading, but mostly twitching her feet in Xander’s lap. The vampire had his head back on the leather, purring softly as his oldest friend flicked her bare toes over the taut fabric of his crotch. They both looked up as the basement door opened.

“Mistress.” Willow said with her usual amount of awe as the other titian vamp crossed to stroke her face.

“Childer, this is Angelus. You remember him?”

Willow tore her eyes from Xander’s lustful look to scan the dark man lounging in the basement doorway.

“I’m not sure we’ve really met.”

Angelus sauntered over and spread his arms wide.

“Cousin Willow! I gotta say you’ve improved since my last visit. I love the dark, evil look on you.”

“Angelus. Not what I was expecting.” Xander raised a brow at his Sire, who glared so dangerously he immediately dropped his gaze and shut his mouth.

“Xander! Don’t worry, I’m not here for your women. Yet,” the older male ran a finger under Mistress’ chin and winked at Willow, “Well this has been great but I have a Slayer to kill.”

Xander snapped his head up again. “Mistress-”

“Hush, Childe. We already had this discussion, and I don’t care to repeat myself. Angelus will take care of the Slayer, and I’ll deal with my disappointment with a nice massacre.”

Besides, she wasn’t really angry with _this_ Buffy. _This_ Buffy hasn’t torn her Xander away from her. Mistress tugged her doppelganger to her feet and slipped an arm around her waist.

“I think it is past time for my welcome party. Angelus, we’ll be at the Bronze when you’re finished with your business.”

Xander heaved himself off the couch with a tiny scowl, but followed his Sire and sister outside, a small group of the minions bringing up the rear. Angelus smiled and wondered just how far he could push the boy before Mistress objected.

*****

Buffy was staring at the grass as she patrolled with Faith, not even aware the other girl was talking. She was rambling on about something, but all Buffy could focus on were the tiny blades of green that got crushed with each step. They were both gone, and to make matters worse, she’d let them escape. Who knew how many of Sunnydale’s innocents were currently meals because of her hesitation? Hadn’t she learned after Angelus?

As if he’d heard her thoughts, she looked up as Angel strode out from behind a crypt, his black coat wide open. _Of course he’s not bothered by the cold_ , she thought numbly. She wasn’t sure seeing him was such a good thing right now, when all he did was remind her of other ex-friendly vampires.

“Sup, Angel?” Faith drew up short as the dark man approached.

“Trouble.”

“Sunnydale special then, how original.”

“The other Willow is attacking the Bronze, with a bunch of backup.”

He looked at Buffy’s strained face and winced. “Buffy...our Willow and Xander are with them.”

She nodded, staring blankly at him for a second.

“Um B? We might need to get going here.”

“Let’s go back to the library, get the Watchers and head over there before too many people get hurt.” The blonde replied, all Slayer, no Buffy. Angelus chuckled to himself. Miss Summers wasn’t really home. The trio fell into a quick pace, running towards the school.

*****

Buffy, Angelus, Faith, Giles and Wesley parked down the street from the Bronze and piled out of Giles’ tiny car as quietly as possible.

“Should we have called Oz? More numbers would be a plus, even if it’s only one.” Wesley whispered.

Buffy shook her head. “This is serious, trained fighters only.”

“So what’s Wesley doing here then?” Faith snorted.

Giles silenced Wesley’s outraged reply with a hard look. “Alright, I suggest we split up, get closer and see if we can pick off any stragglers first.”

“Buffy and I will slip through the back – I know a way in through the roof. Faith, you can keep an eye on the Watchers and check out the front.” Angelus stepped in.

They all nodded and he crowed inwardly. This was so much easier when he just played along. They went their separate ways, and he followed the silent, ashen-faced Buffy down the alleys around the Bronze. She was still pretty out of it, but at least had recovered a kind of grim focus now that she had something to fight. When they got to the back of the Bronze, he pointed to a ladder and she nodded, heading up. He spent the whole climb staring at her ass.

Once on the roof he led her to an air vent and ripped off the rusty grille cover. The Slayer went first, dropping down onto a gangway above the stage, and he lowered himself down next to her. Beneath them it was carnage. Minions were feasting, the room overflowing with screams and the hot, sickly smell of fresh blood. Angelus could hardly contain his glee.

“We can’t wait for the others. Let’s get down there.” Buffy muttered.

Before Angelus could interfere, she’d dropped to the stage and started staking, turning several minions to dust before he followed her. He threw a few punches at the one or two minions too caught up in the bloodlust to avoid him, and was making his way closer to the Slayer when a voice bellowed through the club.

“Enough!”

Every vampire froze, and Angelus grabbed Buffy’s arm as it swung back again.

“Just wait.” He mumbled, and she froze.

Mistress had risen from her seat at one of the side tables and strolled into the middle of the room. Minions clutched their half-eaten prey as they watched her carefully, and with a click of her fingers Xander and Willow dropped their humans and sauntered over to stand at her shoulders. Angelus hid a smirk at the pained grimace Buffy couldn’t hold back at the sight of her friends’ bloody faces.

“Slayer, you made a mistake coming here. This is my town now.”

“Not while I’m around, bitch.”

“That’s not a problem anymore.” Mistress gave a huge, sinister smile, and Buffy looked confused for a split second. She didn’t have time to worry about the vampiress’ plans though – she gasped as a strong arm seized her around the waist and her head was pulled to the side. The only thought she had time for as Angelus sunk his fangs into her jugular was _How did she do it?_

Angelus was hard the instant the Slayer’s blood hit his tongue. It was so rich, so bitter, brimming with power and fear and despair. He pulled fast, not stupid enough to let this chance slip away after so many close calls last time around. Her heartbeat stopped racing and slowed to almost nothing, and he flung the dead Slayer aside, jumping off the stage to join Mistress.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” he purred.

“It’s not done yet, Irish.” Xander smirked, heading back to his human.

Willow blew the older vamp a kiss and followed Xander, while Mistress frowned at the scowl her newest ally was giving her youngest Childe.

“He is not to be touched. Believe me, it will be worth your while tolerating him.”

Angelus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his hard body. “I’m sure it will.”

He attacked her mouth, biting, licking, sucking her tongue between his lips and devouring her as thoroughly as possible. She poured all her desire into it, the heat from watching her Childer terrorise the youth of Sunnydale, the ache of the age and power flowing out of the vampire in her arms. She needed that sense of the Master in him, that attraction to an equal driving her further and further into the kiss until the Bronze’s front door flew off its hinges.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, doesn’t anybody knock?” Angelus yelled, running forward to engage Faith as she led the two Englishmen into the club. Mistress laughed and jumped into the fray with him, her Childer running to back them up. Minions waded through the chaos of overturned chairs and broken glass to hunt out the last few teenagers hiding under tables, behind the bar, as the fight moved away from the door. Faith had dusted the minions on guard but was struggling with Angelus. His attacks, fuelled on the blood of her sister Slayer, were fast, hard and seemed to mock her as she tumbled out of reach and tried to hold off the much bigger man.

Mistress was overseeing her Childer take on the Watchers, well aware that the older man could be a danger. Xander was taunting Wesley, ducking in and out of reach, avoiding all of his blows whilst delivering a punishing series of gut and chest hits. Willow was circling Giles, the two eying each other warily, but Mistress could tell he wasn’t comfortable fighting his former protégé. She also knew it wouldn’t stop him doing his duty the way it tripped up Buffy. Wesley screamed as Xander finally stopped playing and ripped his throat out. Mistress held up a hand as he went to help Willow though.

“No, Angelus needs you more.”

Xander looked a little unhappy with the idea but headed for the bar, where Angelus was repeatedly lunging at the agile Slayer, forcing her back. Mistress returned her attention to Willow and Giles, who were wildly attacking now. Giles knew he was gravely outnumbered, and couldn’t see his Slayer anywhere, but the way Angel had gone for Faith told him enough to know she was probably dead. He’d failed her, again. Now another of his failures was kicking him in the hip, knocking him on his back. He struggled to get up but she was faster, and he flung his head back into her stomach as she grabbed him from behind. The vampiress stumbled but stayed on her feet.

“You can’t wind me, Giles – vampires don’t breathe, or did you forget?”

On his feet again, he swung his stake at her but she skipped to one side and grabbed him by the skull. She twisted, and the last thing Giles saw was the body of his Buffy, leg hanging off the stage.

Faith was puffing, badly. She’d never been this wiped out by a fight before, but Angelus was no ordinary vamp. Xander was helping out too, backing her into a corner while trying to stay out of Angelus’ way like a good fledgling. She’d heard Wesley scream, and shrugged over yet another dead Watcher. She had bigger worries right now – she was alone, surrounded by powerful vamps, and very likely to be joining her pal B on the list of ex-Slayers if she didn’t get out of this place, hell this town. She made a lunge to one side that Xander blocked easily, then swung herself up on the staircase and started running, trying to find a way out from the balcony. Angelus knew the Bronze better, and he jumped up onto the gangway in front of her.

“Show’s over, Faithy.”

She threw a bad right hook at him and he grabbed her arm, twisting her into his embrace.

“Two in one night, hey. Think that’s a new record?”

He shifted into game face and she braced herself for the bite, knowing she was all out of fight, her limbs floppy and weak, when a redhead landed on the gangway beside them.

“Wait.” Mistress ordered in a calm, quiet voice.

“What?!” Angelus cried with frustration, “I’m going in for the kill here!”

“You don’t want her dead, silly vampire.” Mistress tutted, ignoring the soft growl Angelus gave at her tone.

“Oh, I really think I do.”

“As impressive as it would be, you’ve got enough entries in the history books without this crowning achievement. If you kill her, there’ll be a new Slayer.”

“Yeah, so? If she shows up I’ll kill her too.”

Faith attempted to throw him off her and he slammed a hand on the back of her neck with a scowl, dropping the unconscious girl in a heap at their feet.

“But consider the possibilities if we keep Faith. With the Slayer under our watch, the world will be free of the pesky Chosen One for decades.”

“A world without a Slayer? Sounds peachy. But she is not the be all and end all – there’s a whole Council out there, not to mention all the freelancers.”

“Oh, I think you underestimate Faith. She’ll be an asset to our family, with the right persuasion. Miss Faith there has a world of potential.”

Angelus considered the Slayer, the only Slayer, the last white (or off-white) hat in Sunnydale.

“A rogue Slayer? I love it.”

Mistress smiled. “Let’s get our new base cleaned up. Things are finally going to be the way they were.”


	5. You Made Me Cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus wants to sample the new Willows. Plural.

Willow and Xander watched as minions carefully laid the unconscious Faith on Angelus’ bed.

“I still don’t see why we had to come with. I wanted to finish off the survivors.” Xander pouted.

“Would you prefer Slayer-sitting or body hauling? Cos there were a lot of corpses to drag out.”

Xander flicked his eyes over Willow, the dried blood at the corner of her lips, the tousled hair and cheeks almost rosy with borrowed blood. “So many dead.”

“So much destruction.” Willow purred, turning to face her old friend.

“So much blood.”

Xander and Willow grabbed each other at the same time, kissing as sweetly as demons could, while the minions awkwardly stood in a corner looking everywhere else.

“Oh Will-ow!” someone called with a teasing, sing-song voice.

“Angelus.” Xander growled softly, his lips still working their way up and down Willow’s neck even as she smiled.

“Hate to interrupt kids, but I need to borrow Will here.” the older vamp sniggered, leaning on the doorframe.

“No problem, Dead Boy. Come back in say, an hour.”

Angelus chuckled humourlessly. “Sorry Xan, no can do. I need her to take a look at something for me. Witchy expertise and all. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her back when we’re done. You don’t mind keeping an eye on the Faithster, do you?”

Before Xander could protest, Angelus had Willow by the hand and was leading her out into the hall.

“So what am I supposed to be helping you with Angelus? Cos Xander and I were just getting started back there.”

Angelus scoffed, pulling her towards the end of the corridor. “Exactly. We should be celebrating our total victory, and you’re wasting time on the fledgling? Please.”

Willow smirked. “He’s much more fun undead. You’ll see.”

“Sweets, I doubt that. Now no more Xander talk. We’ve been summoned.”

He stopped at a door, knocked, and opened it straight away, pulling Willow in behind him. Mistress lay on a dark velvet chaise sipping champagne in what was obviously her new bedroom. There was a large, unlit fireplace with a bearskin rug – _and since when had Sunnydale been a big bear hangout?_ Willow wondered – and a huge bed with white lace linens and matching curtains. Through an open door she could see a claw-footed bathtub and a chest of drawers.

“How do you like our new home, my Willow?” the vampires purred as she offered her childe a glass.

“Perfect for those long, boring daylight hours.” The redhead pouted as she sat at her maker’s feet. Angelus took another glass from Mistress and raised it.

“To our spectacular ass-kicking tonight, and for many more nights to come.”

The women clinked glasses and sipped deeply, and the vampire sunk to the floor by Mistress’ head.

“Not even one day and you’ve already proven yourself a great ally. Keep this up Angelus and Sunnyhell will fall by the end of the week.”

“Leave your schemes for tomorrow. I’m still very upset at that rude interruption at the Bronze. You’d think the Watchers would have had better manners.”

“I’m sure they’d apologise if we hadn’t killed them.” Willow smiled brightly, her eyes heavy lidded, almost dreamy.

“I’m sure the two of you can think of a way to cheer me up.” Angelus twitched a brow, taking the redheads’ empty glasses and tossing them into the fireplace.

Mistress slid off the lounge and knelt beside Angelus, trapping his lips between her own. Willow sidled up behind them, slipping her arms around to unbutton Angelus’ shirt. He squirmed his fingers into the join down the front of Mistress’ black vinyl corset and ripped it open.

“Hey! That was one of my favourites!”

“You’ll get over it.” He latched onto one bright pink nipple, and she decided not to distract him, but promised herself he’d pay later.

Willow was busy stripping him of his belt, and popped the button on his slacks, slipping one petite pale hand inside to grasp his hard-on. He stiffened at her delicate touch, the cold perfect skin sliding over his erection. Mistress ran her nails down his bare chest hard and deep, lapping at the rivulets of blood staining his marble-like muscles. She slid her other hand into his pants, knocking Willow’s aside and roughly circling his swollen head. Willow threw off her tight purple blouse and untied her black wrap-around skirt, leaving her in emerald green lace underwear and a leather throng tied around her neck. She moved closer to her Sire, stealing the redhead’s lips from Angelus, who was leaning into the vampiress’ quick, strong strokes of his shaft. He watched as the twin Willows kissed with a passion he wouldn’t have expected from the girl he’d met a year ago, their movements as mirrored as their faces.

“So are you girls identical everywhere? Cos I have to say, vampiric twins isn’t something you see too often. Maybe once a century.”

They broke off to give him the same teasing smirk, and Mistress stood, drawing Willow to her feet and leaving Angelus very on edge. The older woman let Willow remove her trousers, licking her Childe’s nipples and tickling the soft skin just under her breasts. One hand trailed down Willow’s stomach and paused on her inner thigh, making small circles that seemed to scramble the young vamp’s brain. Mistress ripped off the barrier between her fingers and Willow’s soft centre, plunging two deep before Willow had a chance to prepare.

“Oooooh, Mistress!” the girl hissed, clutching her Sire’s bare shoulders as her legs wobbled.

“I knew it. You’re such a slut, Childe – always so slick and ready for me.”

Mistress began rolling her fingers back and forth, sinking the fingers of her other hand into Willow’s hair and dragging her into a frantic kiss. Angelus, tired of being neglected, drew the two of them back towards the bed, sitting on the edge with his arms wrapped around Willow’s waist and his fingers on her clit. Thrust between the two elders, Willow pumped her hips hard and quick until she was coming in a screaming, quivering mess. Mistress slid her fingers out of Willow and offered them to Angelus to clean.

“Tasty. My turn?”

Angelus grabbed Willow by the hips and plunged into her brutally. She jerked, but didn’t scream. He soon had her bouncing on his lap while Mistress lay behind them on the bed. Angelus didn’t have to be told; he stood and spun, helping Willow to kneel on the edge of the mattress and settling back into his rhythm. Willow lowered her head between her Sire’s open thighs, kissing the soft flesh at the top before flicking her tongue up the glistening slit before her. She moved to circle the swollen nubbin and then down to thrust into her Sire. The vampiress ripped straight through the sheets as she clutched them, Angelus’ swaying sending Willow’s tongue deeper inside her with each thrust. Willow’s nose burrowing into her clit sent her over the edge with a cry. Angelus slid a hand around to tweak Willow’s sensitive flesh cruelly and the girl came with a shudder, pushing him past his control as her twitching inner walls milked him of his dead seed.

Angelus pushed Willow aside and collapsed onto the bed, a redhead on both arms.

“I’d say you ladies were a Godsend – but hey, not a big believer. Nice to be past the soul’s noble celibacy bit.”

“He really was a drag.” Willow nodded.

“I believe your Mistress here promised to cheer me up earlier. And so far she’s doing a bang up job.”

Willow winked at her Sire and slid down Angelus’s torso, running sharp nails just over his thighs, barely tickling the surface. Mistress took him by the jaw and kissed him as if their lips were welded together, perfectly in synch. Willow took Angelus’ still-hard shaft and kissed the tip, dragging her tongue around the head agonisingly slowly. The vampire growled, and she moved to long, torturous licks up and down his length while her Sire twirled one finger on his chest, digging out a small gouge and sucking up the fresh blood that still tasted of Slayer.

“Wow, headrush.”

“She was a potent little thing. I almost wish I’d kept her round for snacking.”

“Well, there’s always Faith.”

Willow’s mouth clamping down on his cock ended the conversation abruptly. She vamped out and started bobbing up and down his length, pulling him deep into her throat, her fangs grazing him with each movement. Angelus’ hands clenched in her hair, holding her still as he fucked her mouth, catching himself on the fangs and growling. Mistress decided she was sick of waiting, and slung her leg over to straddle Angelus’ face. He wasted no time, licking her throbbing clit in swift circles and taking one hand from Willow’s hair to slide up into her Sire. Two fingers ripped into her core, clutched by the dripping muscles of her cunt, and the vampire quickly added a third, and then a fourth as he continued to nip and suck at her button. Mistress dragged her nails down her chest and pinched her rosebud nipples, streaking her pale skin with crimson that trickled down to meet Angelus’ mouth. He sighed and drank in the taste of her, mixed with the heady blood thick with lust and the adrenalin of the slaughter. With a roar he came, shivering as Willow swallowed his offering.

Freeing his other hand, Angelus used it to steady Mistress as he folded his hand, plunging his whole fist into her. She shrieked, and he paused, twisting his wrist slowly so she could feel each knuckle nudging her sensitive spots. He thrust again quickly, twice, and she was bellowing and vamping out as she came. He vamped out and stuck both fangs in her thigh, the rush of blood exploding over his taste buds as he felt her come again from the bite. After a second, Angelus withdrew, helping Mistress off him almost gently, until both vampiresses were lying by his sides again. Willow was looking at him hungrily, eager to get the same high as her Sire, who leant across the vamp to lick any last trace of his seed from her creation’s mouth.

“Well, Willows, this has been fun, but do you think we can carry on without Junior for now? I left Harris with my new Slayer and I don’t want him getting antsy and damaging the goods.”

Willow pouted, but when Mistress nodded and waved a dismissive hand she climbed out of bed and retrieved her clothes. With a smirk and a blown kiss, she slipped out to find Xander. He could satisfy her new needs, and the fact that she had Angelus’ touch on her would make him that much angrier. He was always at his best when he was being territorial.

As soon as the door slammed, Angelus rolled on top of Mistress.

“Finally – just us grownups. I cannot tell you how long it’s been since I’ve had a decent woman. There was the Slayer – need I say more? – and Dru, who’s insane but not much of a dom, and before that humans...not up for real vampire speed and stamina and strength. No, you’re the first since Darla who might surprise me – and she was a professional.”

Aneglus was suddenly on his back again, already inside the vampiress now growling softly.

“Don’t mention that blonde bitch again. Ever.”

“Oh? Butt heads with my Sire did you?”

“We did, actually. Over you. The Master gave you to me but she didn’t wanna share.”

“Someday you’ll have to tell me more about this other me.”

She started rocking her hips in a sharp, staccato move, her grip hard on his arms.

“Some other day.” She smirked.

Angelus kept quiet, his fingers clutching her impossibly firm thighs as Mistress rode him, always just a little slower than he wanted, needed. She was panting out of habit now, grinding her clit against his pelvis with each thrust. Angelus growled and tried to thrust up harder, but she pinned his hands to her breasts and put more of her weight on her hips, holding him down even as she slid along his shaft. He bucked, trying to roll them over, and she stopped moving to slam his hands above his head.

“Tut tut – don’t be so naughty. You’ll get your turn.”

Angelus struggled, but she still didn’t move, instead taking both of his wrists in one hand and using the other to stroke her clit.

“I could throw you off in a heartbeat, bitch.”

“Good thing neither of us has one then.”

She winked, then moaned as her fingers moved faster. Almost without realising, she started riding Angelus again, hard but slow, and as he felt her muscles fluttering around his cock the vampire broke her hold on his wrists. He grabbed her by the ass and bounced her with all the strength lent to him by his Slayer snack, until she came in a scream, shivering, and tore into his neck. Angelus felt himself tipping over the edge, when a cold, iron grip at the base of his shaft stopped him.

“BITCH!”

Mistress slid back out of game face and licked her lips. “Yes?”

The vampire almost squealed at the pressure in his loins, but didn’t fight her – not while she was holding something so valuable.

“Did you want something, Angelus? Use the magic word.”

He ground his teeth and flailed for a second. They sat there, silent and still, while he stubbornly refused to play along.

“I asked if you wanted something, dearest.” She teased as her other hand began toying with his balls and leisurely pressing on the sensitive spot between them and his ass. Angelus gave a low throaty groan and twitched his hips, trying to loosen her grip.

“Angelusssss.....”

One finger circled his asshole and he glared up at her innocent smile.

“You really shouldn’t have ripped my top, you know. It was my favourite.”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

Her questing finger shot up inside him and he winced. Without waiting for him to adjust the redhead added another two and thrust deeper. Angelus’ eyes nearly popped out of his head and his painfully swollen erection twitched.

“What do you say?”

Her fingers were moving in him fast, nails brushing his prostrate with each move, the pain fading as waves of hot pleasure spread up his spine. Angelus couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry! Sorry, ok, please!”

She stuck her tongue out at him and released her stranglehold on his cock as she swallowed it to the hilt. Angelus came with a roar, fingers tearing at her hair, almost crying as he poured his seed into her mouth and forced her to swallow it. Her fingers slid out of him and he dragged her up his body and bit her, sucking back some of what she’d stolen. Angelus snaked his arms around her back, crushing her to his chest, her arms trapped between them.

“You think that was a good idea? I make revenge an art form.”

“You needed to be taught a lesson. The Master always stressed the importance of lessons.”

“Well here’s one for you. You fed off an elder without permission, you then violated me, again without permission, and you forced me to beg. That’s gonna cost ya.”

“You loved every second of it, Grouchy.” She licked his throat, cleaning off the dried blood from her earlier attack.

“We’ll see if you feel the same way in a couple of hours.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“We’ll see.”

“Show me.”


	6. An-jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus knows what he wants from their new pet Slayer

Mistress cast a glance over her new office as a minion rambled on beside her – something about design palettes and the flow of chi. The room was small in a cosy way, with a large, ominous black leather armchair for the vampire queen and an assortment of chairs and couches for her guests. There was a cushioned alcove in the wall behind her ‘throne’ for favourites and Childer. The walls had been stripped back to the bare brick, a dirty white that matched the plush rug under her chair. The minion was still babbling on and on about mismatching and how it was all the rage, and Mistress sighed internally.

“Yes, thank you Larry, that will be all.”

He looked a little surprised, but scurried away before he had to be asked again. Mistress sank into her chair and grimaced at the squeak of leather on leather. Maybe that ridiculous fledgling could find a nice fur throw for her seat. She was about to call for a snack when Xander sauntered in and leant on the arm of her chair.

“Mistress, you have visitors.”

She reached up and stroked his chest, eyes locked on his with a dangerous twinkle. “Well why don’t you eat them? I’m not in the mood for more boring suck-ups.”

“These guys aren’t on the menu. It’s the mayor.”

Mistress growled softly and stared off into space, absentmindedly putting her finger in Xander’s mouth.

“Tell him to leave his boys outside where the others can keep an eye on them, and tell him to keep it short – I wanna play.”

Xander bowed his head and slipped away as she arranged herself in the chair. A moment later, he returned with the impeccably dressed older man in tow.

“Mayor Wilkins. What brings you this far downtown?”

“Why you, my dear. I’ve got a few bones to pick with you.” He said cheerfully, though his eyes were steady and cold.

“Take a seat then and we’ll work something out.”

“Mind if we lose the audience? He was rather impertinent for a youngster.”

Xander smirked, but Mistress caught his eye and flicked her head. With a slight frown that she might have to punish him for later, the boy headed back to the main bar.

“Now, what’s the problem? I’d like to hunt sometime tonight.”

“Well you see, that’s exactly my point. You’ve done very well for yourself, Miss...Mistress? Do you mind if I call you Missy?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, you’ve swooped into town and won yourself a nice little slice of the Hellmouth. But I have some concerns about your presence.”

“That’s very human of you, but don’t worry yourself. We won’t interfere with your big plans for Ascension.”

“My, you do have your finger on the pulse, don’t you?”

“I’m okay with having more demons in the world, so long as you’re not planning to stick around and eat Sunnydale. I don’t really want to get into a dispute over supply.”

“My dear, you’re a demon – there’s nothing you love more than a good altercation, I’m sure. But you’re right, we could run into trouble over mealtime. How ‘bout you let me eat all the high schoolers, then I’ll head out of town and leave you to the rest?”

Mistress considered it for a minute, not sure she wanted to part with all those juicy teenagers, but smiled and offered her hand.

“Agreed. I’ll keep my people away from the Sunnyhell youth and you get your Ascension, and then you get the hell out of here.”

Wilkins nodded and shook her hand.

“That’s quite a shake you got there – cold _and_ super strong.”

“If that’s all?...” Mistress would have yawned if she still needed to breathe.

“There is one other thing,” the mayor looked a little uncomfortable now, straightening his cuffs, “Faith.”

“The Slayer. The only Slayer.” Mistress smiled blissfully.

“Yes, I did mean to congratulate you on putting down that blonde perky pest, by the way. And Angelus’ return is great, he’s really boosting demon morale with his creativity. But Faith is a very special girl.”

“Duh, she’s Chosen and all.”

“Yes but she’s not like other Slayers. She has talents, and a certain lack of scruples...an enthusiasm for her darker side.”

“Funny you should say that, I said something similar to Angelus to convince him not to kill her.”

“And I’m very grateful. Faithy’s very dear to me, and I would like her returned, in one piece, tonight.”

Mistress grinned inwardly at his tragic display of emotion. He’d revealed how much the girl meant to him, and she almost chuckled.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’d say I was sorry, but hey, no soul. Faith is our guest, and I’d like to put those talents of hers to good use establishing myself here. You can borrow her, I suppose, but she’ll be staying with us for now.”

“If any of you bloodsuckers lay a hand on my Faith-”

“Relax, Mr Mayor. Angelus is taking his very best care of her.”

Wilkins looked at her dubiously with an air of quiet rebellion, but obviously decided Faith wasn’t being mistreated. He patted his hands on his knees and stood.

“Well, thank you for your time, Miss – you know, you might wanna work on that name. It’s a tad longwinded.”

“As long as people remember it, I don’t care.”

The mayor nodded and left, leaving Mistress smiling at her new alliance.

*****

Angelus sat in his comfy chair watching the sleeping brunette curled under his covers. He had a book full of new sketches hidden in his wardrobe, the drawings falling into two categories –his latest whiny ex being torn limb from limb, and Faith sleeping. He was starting to think Mistress was right about the dark Slayer; she was special. He could sense the pain in her, the unknown suffering she’d witnessed since her calling, perhaps even as a child. Normally he’d seize that and twist her into a ruin, but with the ‘no killing’ rule he didn’t want to end up with another Drusilla. No, he’d keep this one, as long as she remembered who was boss.

As if she’d heard his thoughts, the teenager rolled over with a moan and stretched out her tan arms.

“Ah Faith, nice of you to join me in the land of the conscious.”

The Slayer froze, then shot upright, sleep thoroughly shaken off by the cold grin and hungry eyes piercing her from across the room.

“Angelus...what the fuck? Where did you come from?”

The vampire hissed inaudibly at her husky, slightly angry voice and forced himself to calm down. There would be plenty of time to wallow in Faith’s low moans and gasps later. He subtly adjusted himself in his tight leather and crossed to sit next to her on the bed. The girl shuffled backwards but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders firmly enough that even she couldn’t wriggle out of it.

“Faithy, I had a moment of clarity. Took control of my body, teamed up with some very interesting people, and in return for my troubles I got the Slayer...though I guess you could say I got double pay.”

He reached up and toyed with one of the smoky curls by her cheek and she shuddered.

“Well you can keep your hands to yourself, Soulless. My boss is not gonna be happy when he finds out you kidnapped me.”

“Letting other people fight your battles now Faith?”

“I don’t need anyone’s help kicking your ass, wanna demonstration?”

Angelus leaned forward, holding her still.

“Now now, none of that my dear. See, you’ve been out of it for a while. Slayer healing aside, I hit you hard enough to kill most people. Your boss paid us a little visit today and we came to an arrangement.”

Faith turned pale and didn’t even seem to notice Angelus stroking her chin.

“He...he wouldn’t. He’d want me back.”

“Well yeah, you’d think – but he seemed happy enough to leave you in my capable hands.”

Angelus slipped said hands down Faith’s ribs, letting them rest on her hips, pulling her a little closer to him. The look in her huge chocolate eyes was so amusing, the little girl lost shining through, but he wasn’t supposed to be tormenting her too much. Sighing inwardly, he relented.

“Faith, you look worried. Don’t. It’s all figured out. You’ll work with us, while Mistress stakes her claim in Sunnydale, taking out any territorial lesser demons – practically the same thing you were doing for the Mayor. And Mistress? She’s even agreed to loan you out sometimes to old man Wilkins, til he ascends and skips town.”

“Oh sure, sounds peachy, being a prisoner and all. I’ve always dreamed of being some vamp’s pet slave.”

Angelus smothered the unruly reaction his cock had to the venom in that unbelievable voice.

“It doesn’t have to be like that Faith. You like to have fun, right? You wanna enjoy your powers the way Queen B and her Scoobies always frowned on? They made you feel bad for being what you are, for pushing the limits of what you can do. We won’t hold you back Faith.”

Faith stared at the bedspread in an attempt to avoid Angelus’ gaze. _For an evil guy, he sure knows his right from wrong. And hey, black satin sheets. Clichéd or what?_

“Speaking of B...you drained her.”

“What, you playing some sisterly bond card? Or are you just disappointed you didn’t get to knife the bitch yourself?”

A tiny part of Faith wanted to say he was wrong, that Buffy hadn’t deserved to die. But it was a very small part, and she ignored it as the vampire traced a circle on her hip over and over in a very distracting way.

“Okay, so maybe we weren’t super close. And maybe I was doing some overtime for the Mayor. Doesn’t mean I’m all ecstatic about working for you.”

Angelus chuckled and the sound seemed to slide down her spine inch by inch.

“Yes you are. No more white hats to hide your true self from? That stuff with the Mayor was nothing compared to what you can do now. Anything you want, anyone you want...”

Faith smirked. “You planning to be the anyone, lover boy? Cos it’s vampire _slayer_.”

“I’m not sure you could handle me, princess. Someone who can match your strength, your stamina and keep up with you all night long, with a couple of centuries worth of experience? Nah, I was thinking Xander’s more your style, if you wanted to take another turn.”

“Xander?” Faith choked, “I don’t do repeats.”

“Oh but he’s an all-new Xan man. Vampire talents, new ruthless nature – and I’m sure he’s been putting in some practice hours with the Titian Twins, what with the screaming and all.”

Faith’s look of disgust was firmly in place as Angelus chuckled. Then, she slipped into a smile.

“You know, you’re right. Xander’s got the whole before and after comparison thing to him I really should try out. It’d be like watching your baby bird grow up and fly off on his own. Think I’ll go pay him a visit-”

Angelus growled and grabbed the Slayer as she headed for the edge of the bed, crushing her to him with one hand tangled in her hair and the other clutching her ass. Her heat was scorching him through his pants, her own ripped jeans doing nothing to shield him from her. She was obviously as into the danger as he was. This girl was so much more than she’d seemed.

“See? Two can play that game.” Faith giggled, her throaty laugh warm on his face.

“Faith, if there’s one thing you learn today, it should be not to play games with me. You won’t like the versions I know.”

“Isn’t that what you want, Ange? Someone who plays back? Gotta be tough, stuck inside Angel all the time, never getting what you really need.”

“How do I know you’ll play nice? I’m not a big fan of waking up with a stake in the chest.”

“Hey, I don’t trust you, you don’t trust me. I like it better that way – keeps us on our toes.”

“Toes? I think you’d look better on your back.”

Before Faith could make comment about the incredible lameness of that line, he smashed his lips to hers. The kiss was rough, lips parting almost immediately as his tongue forced its way in, exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth until she thought she might choke. So she fought back, wrestling her tongue with his, edging him back so she could catch her breath. Her hands were sunk into his back, trying to press their bodies even closer together. He was all muscle, and kind of cold, but his silk shirt and leather pants felt amazing against her bare arms and stomach. She could feel the hard bulge grinding against the crotch of her ruined jeans, and decided there was time to explore later.

“Pants off _now_.” She growled as she ripped his shirt open down the centre.

“That’s gonna cost you Faithy.” Angelus crooned as his lips danced over her neck, ignoring the way she instinctively stiffened at his quick, nipping bites. He pulled her crop top off and almost wept at the sight of those full, heaving breasts, the tan skin slightly sweat-slicked, the nipples hard and pink. He stood and let her help him with the button on his pants, brushing them off and kicking them aside. Faith paused; his cock was almost bursting, the pale thick length pointing straight towards her. Taking advantage of her distraction, Angelus took her jeans by the waistband and ripped them off her.

“Hey!”

“For the shirt.”

He crawled back over her, trailing kisses over the swells of her chest and laughing inwardly at her hands desperately trying to push him lower. He placed a hand on each thigh and leant forward to whisper.

“For Xander.”

With no other warning, he plunged into her, and they both cried out as he slid in to the hilt. Faith had never been with anyone who filled her so well, like he was molded to fit. Angelus was reminded of the Soul’s time with the last Slayer as strong, hot muscles clutched him, but he knew that this girl would be a whole new kind of ride. Pulling back, he groaned at the slick wet walls surrounding him. Faith seemed unable to breathe, waiting for him to fill her like that again. Just as suddenly as his first invasion the vampire started pounding into her, grinding her hips into the mattress with every thrust, putting his whole weight on her with enough force to break an ordinary woman. Faith clung to him and pushed back with her Slayer strength, nails digging deep into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips and screamed.

 Angelus could feel himself getting close as she moaned and yelled in his ear, and knew that while they’d have time to play later, this wasn’t going to last much longer. He leaned forward even more, brushing the brunette’s clit with each rock of his hips, and vamped out. Before she could object, he bit her collar hard and with a shriek she came, Slayer muscles locking around his cock and tipping him over the edge. Her sweet, feisty blood was almost too good, but he let go and rolled over, collapsing onto the pillow next to the Slayer as she panted and fluttered her eyes. _Never thought I’d see that._

“Wow. That was just...wow.”

“I hate to say I told you so – wait, no I don’t.”

“You know the best part?”

“I think I can guess.”

“I didn’t have to worry about breaking you.”

The vampire laughed, but was cut short by a slap.

“What the fuck?” he grabbed the offending wrist with a growl.

“For the bite. I didn’t sign on for that.”

“Yeah well, hate to break it to you sweetheart but you were fucking a vampire. Comes with the package.”

Faith rolled her eyes as he looked pointedly at his crotch.

“I’m not running a blood bank. I realise Slayer’s a delicacy for you people but I am not on the menu. Ever.”

Angelus slid her arm around his neck and wrapped his around her waist.

“Then let’s make a deal. I get the occasional snack, and you get to be mine exclusively.”

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because I won’t drain you, and you don’t really want to fuck Mistress and her Childer. They’re not half as interesting as me.”

Faith scoffed. “I’d like to see them try.”

“They wouldn’t have to. You’re a guest here Faith, until you piss off the redhead. Then you’d probably be lucky to be just dinner. They won’t touch what’s mine, so I don’t see the downside.”

Faith seemed to weigh it over for a second, suddenly remembering that there was a house full of vampires just outside the door.

“Possessive much? Still, you might have a point. I did the girl thing but it’s not my scene. Alright, you got a deal – as long as you behave, I’ll be yours.”

Angelus smiled and kissed his bite almost affectionately. Enemy Slayer to personal bed bunny in what, an hour? Must be a new record.


	7. Love's a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus' old playmate is back in town - joy. A very long chapter in which everyone has sex.

Angelus feinted with his right and kicked her legs out from under her. Faith tumbled but flipped back to her feet, lunging forward with a punch that knocked the vampire’s head back, and she followed it up with a fly kick that ended with her straddling him, stake pressed to his chest. She sat there, panting as Angelus blinked to clear his vision. He smirked, grabbed the back of her head and dragged her down until their lips touched, firmly but not too passionately.

“Much better. Not many people get the drop on me.”

“Well it’s all thanks to you anyway. The Watchers never knew most of these new tricks.”

She threw the stake to one side and grabbed his face, her lips working against his until he relented and opened to let her tongue in. His hands slid down her arms to her ass, slamming her tighter against him as she nipped her way down his neck.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?”

Angelus pushed Faith away and sat up quickly, staring at the blond smirking at him from the training room’s open door.

“Spike?”

“That’d be me. Have you missed me, Grandsire?” the cocky vamp spread his arms wide.

Angelus snorted and stood. “I’d be lying if I said yes, William. Don’t you have an insane ex-mate to find and torture?”

“Well I was in Brazil, but the trip down there really made me appreciate the single life. Nobody throwing fits or spouting nonsense, as much violence as I liked – right holiday it was. So my dark princess and I decided to spend a few decades apart. And who is this?” Spike asked, looking over the lithe brunette. She was young, with very red lipstick and dark eyes, and bloody tight short shorts on.

“Name’s Faith. I take it you’re _the_ Spike?”

“William the Bloody to you, Slayer. Where’s the blonde? Thought she was flavour of the week.”

Angelus made a concerned face. “Sad news, Spikey – you missed your chance with that one. We disagreed, so I ate her.”

Spike looked from the beaming Slayer to that smirk on his rival’s face, the one he’d last seen...

“Bloody hell! Angelus?”

“The Scourge himself. Missed me, William?”

Spike laughed. “What happened to that pesky soul of yours, old man? Slip it to the Vampire Layer again?”

“Not quite. Things have changed around here Spike.”

“I can see that.” Spike leered, slowly giving Faith the once-over.

She snorted and slipped her arms around Angelus’ waist, resting her head on his chest. He pulled her close and chuckled quietly at Spike’s raised brow.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to our hostess.”

Faith gave Angelus a small scowl and headed in the opposite direction as he led Spike up the stairs.

“What’s with the new girl?”

“Oh, she’s just upset you interrupted. Faith gets a little worked up.” Angelus smirked.

“She seems more your style, anyway. Look mate, not that I’m not thrilled to have you back, but what’s going on around here? I had to shake off some decent minions to get in here, and now someone else is running the mansion?”

“Sunnydale’s new boss. She’s a crazy bitch.”

“Sounds like fun. Anyone I know?”

Angelus laughed as he stopped at the end of the hall. “Relax Spikey, it’s not Dru. But I believe you’ve met.”

Spike sneered at the loud female wailing coming from the other side of the door. Angelus knocked, and after a very loud shriek, a low growl invited them in. The blond swaggered into the bedroom behind his grandsire, stopping by a lit fireplace and facing the huge bed overflowing with white linen. Wrapped in the sheets was Xander, with a redhead on each shoulder. Spike looked at the two identical smirks directed at him, the same green eyes with a new, wicked glint.

“Angelus, I think I’m starting to see things.”

“Spike? What a surprise.” Mistress smiled.

“You can say that again.”

“You know Spike?” Willow asked her double.

Mistress almost purred. “We met, once. He brought Drusilla to the Hellmouth after some riot in Prague, wanting to ‘borrow’ her Sire’s blood. Rash, cocky, but fun.”

“Well I try. Can’t say I remember you though – only Willow I knew was a tad meeker than this. How...er, who? What happened? I was only away a few months!”

Mistress frowned. “He’s been here in this reality too?”

“Same as yours, cept he reappeared when Drusilla dumped him. Kidnapped me and Wills for some love spell.” Xander scoffed.

Spike growled quietly at the runt, but Mistress’ frown deepened.

“Did he lay a hand on what is mine?”

The vampire raised his hand defensively. “Now to be fair, they weren’t yours at the time.”

“He was very rough Mother.” Willow pouted.

“Then I shall make him apologise later.”

“You? Punish me? Hate to tell you love, but whoever you are, you’re a helluva lot younger than me.”

“I am Willow from another place. You may call me Mistress. As for age, I’ve had ‘a helluva lot’ of experience helping run the Hellmouth, so you wouldn’t even be a blip. But I don’t want to fight Spike – there’s too much to do. You’re welcome to stay here, as long as you pay my Childer and I the proper respect.”

“And let’s not forget Faith.” Angelus interrupted.

“Ah yes. The Slayer is an honoured guest, and under no circumstances are you to harm her. We don’t want another being called, when Faith is so...agreeable.”

Spike glanced around the room, at his grandsire’s stern look, Xander’s mocking self-satisfied grin, and the two vampiresses barely covered by sheets spotted with fresh blood.

“Yeah, I think we can all get along. Where’s my room?”

 

Spike and Angelus strode into the Bronze with a nod to the vamp bouncers.

“Well, things _have_ changed.” the bleached blond noted.

Humans hung around the room in cages, corpses lay in piles by the bar waiting to be cleaned up, and the bar itself was staffed by some kind of giant red demon with six horns on its face. There were rusted candelabras along the walls and new curtained-off booths for private feeding – or fucking. There were plenty of vamps, some watching the zombie band onstage, others playing pool or dancing with their whimpering, terrified dinners. Angelus led Spike straight through the main room to a big black iron door with a small ‘V.I.V’ in gold.

“V.I.V? Let me guess, Very Important Vamps. Christ, corny or what?”

“She may be the new town Mistress, but she’s still a teenaged Willow underneath the demon.” Angelus shrugged. He knocked and a tiny window in the door opened before the guard on the other side hurriedly waved them in.

“Masters Spike and Angelus, welcome.”

They ignored him. The room was mostly empty, with a few of the favourite minions sitting around on the couches gossiping. Angelus and his offspring headed straight for the alcove behind the empty throne, sinking down into the suede cushions.

“May I offer you something to drink, Masters?” an annoying little fledgling popped up, pointing to a play pen in one corner. There were a couple of girls cowering together, frightened past shaking or crying. Spike shook his head.

“I prefer to hunt ‘em fresh, mate. More of a challenge.”

“Of course. Angelus?”

“I’ll stick with a good red wine.”

The minion scurried off, leaving the two masters in semi-privacy.

“Now that we’re out of the house, can I ask why you’re kowtowing to the little redhead? You’re over 200 years old – she’s not even 20.”

“Well, first of all William, she’s a Childe of the Master, meaning she’s one step higher up the bloodline and that can make a difference. Secondly, as she said, this other world – whatever the hell it was – was rougher, so I’m guessing she’s fought, and been trained by the best.”

“So? Nothing to rival your strength though.”

Angelus considered it for a moment. “True. I went along with her at first because she gave me the Slayer, and then she gave me Faith. But this time around I find myself less inclined to end the world, so when I get sick of smiling at her orders, I’ll move on like we used to. Leave her to handle Sunnyhell, and take my Slayer, and cause some havoc like the old days.”

“And it doesn’t hurt that she knew Darla. I’m betting you wish the soul hadn’t offed her.”

Angelus grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled Spike to within an inch of his fangs.

“Spike my boy, that is the very last time you will mention Darla in my presence.”

“Still sore over the whole dumping? Well that ain’t my fault mate.”

“I’d expect you to understand that female Sires can be cruel mistresses, my lad – a demon’s favourite kind.”

Spike looked pensive, despite still being stuck in Angelus’ grasp. “They always have a thing about running back to Daddy. Alright, we won’t bring up either of them again – bitches.”

Angelus smiled and kissed him soundly for an instant before releasing the younger vamp. Spike rubbed the back of his neck and kept quiet while Angelus took his drink from the attentive minion.

“So this Slayer then? How does she fit in?”

Angelus sighed. “Faith is special. She was already working as a demon’s enforcer before I drained Buffy, and Mistress pointed out that a captive Slayer was better than an unknown, active one. So Faith is now in our employ.”

“And your bed.”

“And only _my_ bed, William.”

“Hey, you’re the one with the Slayer fetish, not me. Lass seems to like you though.”

“Well I might like her, so that works. She’s a hellcat, Spike. Tight in all the right places and tough as old bread.”

“Singing my praises again?”

The pair looked up at the sultry teenager, her full breasts threatening to escape her black singlet, her curves hugged by snakeskin pants.

“Course not. Surprised you made it out – no odd jobs tonight?” Angelus patted his lap and she slithered into it, eyeing Spike in a way that was dangerous for both of them.

“I’m surprised she made it in here alive. Must be fifty vamps in the other room, and you stinking of Slayer.”

Faith pulled back her hair on one side to show Spike the deep bites covering her shoulder. “They don’t bother me.”

Spike whistled to himself. The chit had let Angelus claim her, in a permanent, potential mate kind of way. Did she understand that the marks meant more than protection? He glanced at Angelus and raised an eyebrow when Faith wasn’t looking. The older vamp just shrugged and buried his face in her neck.

The trio looked up as the other vamps in the room stood as one and bowed their heads to the new arrival. Mistress swept past them and perched on the back of her chair, smiling at her houseguests.

“So Spike, what do you think of the place?”

He sniffed, and gave the room a glance. “I like it. Does away with the whole facade and puts the death right in front of your face.”

“Yeah, the corpses are a nice touch.” Faith rolled her eyes.

“Now now Faith,” Mistress clicked her tongue, the Slayer’s name a husky whisper, “We must play nicely. Even if Angelus doesn’t want to share.”

“What can I say, I’ve just never been good with competition. Actually, Faith and I had a little business this evening – a wager. We should be getting started on that.”

Faith leapt off his lap, and with a quick nod to Mistress, Angelus led his new plaything back into the main room.

Spike called after them. “Kick his ass, Slayer!”

“Will do!” she winked as Angelus gave him the finger.

The redhead watched them go with a smirk, then turned to Spike.

“Was it something I said?”

“Don’t blame yourself for Angelus’ sulk. He’s still a right ponce, soul or no. But I’m here, and just itchin’ to know more about you.”

Spike waved a hand at the empty space next to him, and Mistress curled up against the wall behind them. He’d never imagined Willow in something like this – black painted-on pants with thigh high buckled boots over the top, and a green satin thing that looked like a scarf tied around her chest, looping up around her neck and leaving wide expanses of pale, exposed skin. She was gorgeous. Had all that been hidden under the frumpy sweaters and frilly skirts?

“First of all, where did you spring from?”

“Sunnydale,” Mistress smiled teasingly, “Just not this one. Some vengeance demon granted a wish that changed this reality into one where vampires ran the town, and I was the Master’s favourite childe. After Xander, of course.”

There was a strange look on her face, something between jealousy and heartache, like she was suddenly uncomfortable.

“Anyway, my goody-goody half managed to summon me into this world, and I decided to make things right here.”

“Why not go back? I mean, you’ve got it pretty good here, very impressive, but you had connections back in the other place. Your Sire, a mate...”

“My mate’s dust. The Master threw him to that ugly blonde bitch.” She snarled.

“Oh, the late Buffy. Ridiculous name. Good with her right hook but definitely a pain in the arse.”

“That was her.”

They sat in silence for a second, both stewing over past run-ins with the girl.

“So you were mated to Xander then? Explains you turning him – I never thought it worth the bother.”

“My Xander was an animal – vicious, confident, fast - and beyond that we had the shared memories of our human life. I couldn’t let all that potential be wasted when I could...”

“Get him back? Right romantic that, a second chance and all, but I’m guessing it hasn’t worked out so well or you wouldn’t be sitting here talking to me.”

Mistress sighed, and looked up into Spike’s very blue eyes. There was nothing mocking in them, just a sadness, like he understood that sometimes you didn’t really need what you wanted anymore.

“He’s not _my_ Xander. He’s close, but he’s closer to _his_ Willow. They are true mates, as my Xander and I were. He looks up to me as a Childe should to a Sire, but Willow is his equal.”

Spike nodded. “I know what you mean. I worshipped Drusilla, but she was all about Daddy. Every vamp looks up to their maker, and a mate’s lucky if they come first half the time.”

“I understand my Childer, because I was them once, but I can’t be with Xander again. It’s weird, the memories of him in the other world and the reality in this one. It doesn’t seem to fit, like he’s just a copy of a more vivid original.”

“What about me? You said we’d met, there. Am I a disappointment to the Spike of memory?” he winked.

Mistress shook off her furrowed brow and laughed. “The Spike of my dimension was strong and commanding, but completely devoted to Drusilla. Neither of them really got on with the Master or Darla, since Dru was afraid of them and you worried they would keep her as resident crazy seer. You came, took Puppy’s blood and left, didn’t see much of you.”

“Puppy?”

She bit her lip. “I may have neglected to tell Angelus that where I came from, his souled self was our pet.”

Spike cackled gleefully. “Oh that is too rich! The prig all caged up for public amusement. I love it!”

“Well keep it to yourself – I’m trying to maintain an uneasy alliance over here.”

“Never fear, Miss – my lips are sealed.”

They shared a quiet moment, both smirking at the idea of Angelus in chains, and Mistress told herself for the thousandth time that she’d made the right decision letting him free. She still wasn’t convinced.

“And you Spike? How did you wind up sitting on my couch and sleeping in the guest room?”

“Dru and I have been having some disagreements of late and I decided to take a little break. I mean, I love her to bits, but she’s still insane. She’ll never get any better. I just figured after a century and a bit we could both use some time off. So here I am, taking a rest from the daymares and the hysterics, seeing the Americas.”

“You miss her.”

“Like the gut ache you get from a bad meal. It’s hard to stop worrying about her, I’m so used to it. She’s never really been on her own for so long, no one looking after her.”

Mistress, not quite sure what to say about the vampiress who’d seemed like a total nut bag to her, but was obviously so much more to Spike, waved over her follower.

“I’m in the mood for something blonde and shrieky.”

*****

“So all I have to do is make it from one side of the cemetery to the other without touching the ground? Cakewalk!”

“Yeah, but you have to make it over there before me.”

“And what do I get if I win?” Faith cooed, rising up on her toes to brush her lips against Angelus’ jaw.

“I’ll stop biting without your permission.”

Faith raised her eyebrow. “That’s a pretty big stake.”

“Nah, it’s all me babe.” The vampire ground his hips against her suggestively.

She groaned at his pun. “Alright, ha ha. Still, what are you expecting if _you_ win?”

“Oh I’ll think of something.”

Faith gave him a steely glare, certain he was up to no good, but she was already in it.

“Fine. Let’s do it!”

Without waiting she sprang out of his arms and flipped up onto a headstone, taking off in a quick hop from monument to monument, not real respectful but the dead probably didn’t care too much. Angelus whooped and chased after her, springing over the stones like he weighed nothing. Faith was throwing herself around, swinging off tree branches, cart wheeling along crypt roofs and diving to run down the rows of graves. She could hear him catching up but couldn’t spare a glance to check how far he was, or how much further she had to go. Eyes glued to the tumble of tombs just in front, she was suddenly struck hard in the back and slipped, toppling head first off a large carved marble cross. She managed to snag the arm and swing her legs up before they hit the ground, but her rival was passing her and bounding towards the cemetery gates.

“Hey!” she called, but Angelus was still running, and she swung until she could spin up onto the next memorial, chasing after him. At the last minute she thought she might overtake Angelus, but with one jump he soared over the gates and landed on the sidewalk outside just before her.

“Goddamn!”

“No sore losers Faithy.”

“You cheated!”

“I’m a demon. Of course I play dirty. You never stipulated any rules beforehand.”

Faith pouted and he stopped smirking, stepping forward to brush the sweat-soaked hair off her face.

“Faaaaiiith...come on, you don’t really think I’d make a bet like that if there was a chance I could lose?”

“Not really. Ok, what do you want?”

“Don’t look so upset lass – it’s nothing so terrible. I think you might love it.”

“Yeah?” Faith perked up a little as he stroked her chin with one hand and slid the other around her back. The hot Californian night was bad enough, but their race had left her sticky and, as always, horny as hell.

“Did you bring your Slayer’s standard kit? Stake, holy water?”

“Do you see pockets in this outfit Angelus? Knife in my boot, stake in my other one. That’s it.”

“Good thing I planned ahead then. Come on.”

He grabbed her hand and headed back into the cemetery, leaving Faith wondering if they were going for a screw or a slay.

*****

Willow rinsed the dust off her face. Another problem vamp taken out for Mistress, another mouthful of ashes. She stripped off her tight blue dress and shook it, watching the remnants of her kill flutter to the ground silently.

A voice called from the bedroom. “Wills?”

“Xander! One second, I’m cleaning up.”

“Don’t bother baby. I’m planning for both of us to get very, very dirty.”

Willow tossed her dress over the shower door and sauntered into the bedroom, completely naked and curious. Her sibling stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but blue jeans and a gold chain, clutching a wriggling young woman to his chest, her black hair disheveled and her short white sundress ripped at the shoulders.

“Oh, you brought dinner? Sweet.”

“She’s more of a present. Thought you might like a new toy for the night.”

The woman looked a little older than them and was sobbing soundlessly, eyes clenched as she shook against the restraining hands on her wrists folding her up against cold, rock hard muscle. Willow closed the gap between them even further by embracing Xander around their captive, kissing him roughly and crushing the girl between them as her hands roamed over his waist and thighs. Xander ran his hands down the girl’s arms and waist, circling to grab Willow’s ass. Willow broke the kiss, and Xander licked his lips.

“Hungry, babe?”

“Starved.”

She slipped into game face and Xander pushed the girl’s hair off her neck, baring it for Willow’s bite. He morphed into his demon visage and bit down on the other side of the woman’s throat, feeding with Willow and getting high off the knowledge that the same blood was in their veins. They shared everything – a Sire, a childhood, lovers, fights, food. The vampires withdrew, not taking too much, but the girl still wobbled a little on her feet, leaning heavily into Xander’s embrace. He swept her up and tossed her onto the bed. Sluggish trails of blood seeped from her fresh wounds and stained her chest. Willow kissed Xander, slicing his lips gently with her fangs to taste him, then nicking her tongue so that their blood mixed freely. She popped open Xander’s jeans and slid to her knees, dragging the material with her. He stepped out of the legs and braced himself on the carved wood of the bedposts as she ran the tips of her fingers over the head of his swollen cock, watching it twitch upwards in response.

“Oh Will...”

She smiled up at him, human mask on once again, and slowly, very slowly, took him into her mouth. She didn’t move, just let his hard-on rest against the cool wet flesh.

When she still didn’t move, he growled. “Willow....”

She smirked up at him, her hands on his hips preventing him from thrusting either way. Just when Xander thought he might scream she swallowed him to the hilt, drawing him all the way into her throat and massaging the muscles around him. Xander gasped unnecessarily and dug his fingers into the wooden bed frame, gouging out deep furrows. Willow released his hips and kneaded his balls with one hand as the other slid back to circle his tight ring of muscles. Xander bucked his hips a little, getting closer as she sucked, and when Willow wormed one finger into his ass and brushed his prostrate the weird but strong wave of pleasure/pain tipped him over the edge. With a roar he pumped his hips, thrusting in and out of her as he came, his clenched hands ripping all the way through the bedpost.

Willow swallowed and licked the panting vamp clean, letting him pull her to her feet.

“Aw, baby hurt himself.” She tutted, turning his grazed hands over so she could lick the small cuts.

Xander smirked. “I’ll let you make it better.”

*****

“Cheers!” Spike clinked his glass against Mistress’.

“Cheers.” She echoed, draining hers. An almost empty bottle of Chivas sat on the cushions between them, the room deserted now as vampires drifted off for one last hunt before bedtime. They could hear the band on stage clearly, melancholy strains with a hint of jazz. Rough, night music, perfect for drink and loneliness. Spike rested his head on the wall, feet up on the seat, duster loose around him. Mistress watched as he closed his eyes and hummed silently, turning his head with the melody. He was gorgeous, and so sad beneath the bravado, like her. They were the same, resigned to the fact that they would never be happy and whole again, but living through it. She set her empty glass and the bottle on the floor and crawled over to straddle Spike.

“Pet?” he sounded confused, cracking his eyes open slowly.

“Yes, William?” she took the glass from his slack grip and placed it with the others on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

She smiled sadly, no trace of the sinister general or sadistic demon in it.

“Come on Spike, you’ve got a century on me. Thought you’d seen it all by now.”

“Surprise me then.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders and sat up, kissing her. This was not the kiss she’d expected from William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers – but it was the one she needed. His lips were firm and desperate (or perhaps hungry was a better word) but he wasn’t rough. She’d seen Spike be tender with Drusilla but firsthand it was so new, so foreign. Something started turning over and over in her stomach, warm and tingling, fizzing down to her core and out to everywhere his cold skin touched her. Her fingers were twined into his slicked-back bleached locks, breaking them free into soft curls. Spike shrugged out of his duster and she tugged his tight black t-shirt off, finally ending the kiss. She trailed her hands over his sleek bare chest, awed by the age, the strength trapped in those sculpted muscles. Angelus was solid, broad, and Xander was still a boy who hadn’t regained the body her Xander had built with time and training. But Spike was so different – he had a sense of inner power, quiet, almost feminine in his grace but undoubtedly a well-honed killer. Mistress leaned in and kissed her way down his jaw and throat, scattering small nips and licks across that chest gleaming in the dim light.

 Spike reached behind her and fumbled with the knot on her top until it came loose, pulling the strip away from her neck so that the whole thing fell to the floor. He kissed one swollen nipple, then the other, running his fingertips along her collarbone. Mistress stood and unzipped her boots, kicking them off, wobbling a little. Spike held her steady as she peeled her trousers off, completely exposed to the ravenous sweep of his gaze. She sat back down on his lap and Spike cupped her ass, kissing her again, his tongue nudging its way past her lips to slide over hers. She unbuttoned his fly and freed his erection, swallowing his hiss of relief as her hand tightened around it. Impatient as always, Mistress rose up on her knees and slid down his shaft, engulfing him in her strong, slick channel. She gave a pretty little sigh as his eyes went wide and he set his jaw as she began writhing around on his thighs, lifting herself up and down without breaking eye contact once.

Spike swore to himself. Mistress was riding him steadily, coming down hard against his thighs and stomach but unhurried. She was staring at him with those deep emerald eyes in a way that would have stolen his breath if he’d had any, like she was utterly open to him just for these few short moments. He wasn’t gonna delude himself and pretend that when they’d both sobered up she’d offer him a place at her side, or even a thank you, but in the spirit of embracing his new single life Spike decided to just go with it like he always had. His hands, which had been squeezing those small but firm breasts, drifted down to grab her hips as he started bucking up against her. They settled into a rhythm that suited the music outside, slow and full of unexploded potential.

*****

“Ok, so what’s this big plan of yours?” Faith asked as Angelus shouldered open a crypt door.

“Patience, my dear. Have a little faith.”

“Ha ha. Haven’t heard that one before.” She rolled her eyes as she followed him into the dark mausoleum.

“Well there’s not much of anything I haven’t heard before.” Angelus countered, taking a torch down from the wall and lighting it with his Zippo. Faith looked around as he lit the others, kicking her feet against the bare stone floor.

“So what, are we grave robbing or something? New bit of shiny you just have to have?”

“Please! It’s nothing so B-movie.” Angelus scoffed as he slid aside the lid on one of the sarcophaguses. He fished around for a second, Faith’s curious gaze burning a hole in the back of his head, then re-emerged with a small bag. He tossed it to the Slayer and stripped off his leather jacket as she opened it.

“Holy water, crosses, matches...I have all this stuff at home you know.”

Angelus ignored the little flutter he got when she said ‘home’, since being overjoyed would be less than demonic. Instead he just kicked off his shoes and laid on one of the caskets, curling on his side seductively.

“They’re not for slaying, they’re for playing. You and me.”

“You’d let me use them on you?” Faith asked with a skeptical frown.

“I won the race, didn’t I? I get to name my prize.”

Faith raised an eyebrow. “Ok, just remember you asked for this.”

“Oh I like the sound of that.”

She retrieved the weapons from her boots and kicked them off, adding her singlet to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. With a leap Angelus was flat on his back, the dark Slayer astride him, bag of goodies on the stone next to her.

“Where should I start? Hmmm....”

Faith ripped open his silk shirt, buttons flying across the tomb as she bared his ashen chest. She grabbed the holy water in its vial and uncorked it.

“Just tell me when it hurts.”

Angelus hissed as she tipped the bottle slightly and two drops hit him in the chest, snaking their way down his torso as he ground his teeth. Faith giggled as his demon sprang forward, and leaned over to lick the side of his ridged face. She dribbled a few more drops across the vampire’s shoulders, rubbing the burning water in with a tender stroke. Suddenly, she tipped a large splash of it into Angelus’ navel, and the vamp bellowed as it overflowed, scorching the skin of his abdomen. Faith could feel how hard he was through his pants, and squirmed on his lap as he began to pant.

“Wow, you must be uncomfortable. Let me help you with that.”

She drew her knife and slashed his waistband, nicking the skin underneath as she continued down the seams of his legs. She cut the trousers to ribbons and ripped them off, leaving Angelus exposed to her tormenting. Faith let the flat of the knife glide over his thighs, up over his hips, then walked the point up his abdomen in a series of small pricks. She licked up the pinpoints of blood and kissed him, offering a taste of himself. Still plumbing the depths of his mouth with her tongue, she criss-crossed his upper arm with the blade, leaving shallow cuts down its length. Pulling away, she put the knife back in the bag and took out the matchbook. She broke off a match and lit it, holding the flame just over his nipple. Angelus was sucking in air he didn’t need, eyes locked on Faith’s. He saw a flicker of uncertainty, and nodded, sure he would berate himself for this show of trust later. She dropped the match on his skin and he flinched, silencing a moan. She lit another match and held it to the other nipple, not letting it go out this time, just hovering over his flesh in a burn that scorched him all over, not just at the flame. When that match burnt down she lit another and trailed it up and down his jaw, smiling softly as he cringed away from the fire. Angelus watched that black side of her revel in his agony and smirked.

Faith clicked her tongue. “I know you’re enjoying this, under all the squinting and trembling.”

She grabbed his painfully swollen erection.

“Yep, Angelus loves the pain. Learn that from your Sire?”

Angelus growled and sat up, throwing her off balance. He grabbed her by the neck, hanging over the edge of the coffin.

“She is no business of yours Faith. Don’t forget who I am, what I am. We’re having fun – why spoil it?”

She nodded, gasping at his chokehold. The vampire slowly lifted her back into his lap and laid back, waving at her to continue. The Slayer rubbed her throat and retrieved her matches. She lit one more, rolling the flame along Angelus’ cock. He howled, and she felt a huge sense of satisfaction that was almost...release? Like she’d found a brand new kind of fun. Faith tossed the matchbook away and pulled out a silver crucifix on a matching chain, fastening it around her neck. She unhooked her black bra and that went on the floor too.

“Unzip ‘em.” She nodded towards her pants. Angelus happily obliged, demon very much on edge. Faith slithered out of her pants and sank down onto his thick shaft. The warm flesh of her pussy burnt him just as much as the match had, and she didn’t wait for him to get used to it, bouncing up and down with Slayer speed. Faith grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up so he was sitting, keeping him in place with an arm around his neck. As she gyrated up and down the cross swung up and hit him in the chest, but her grip was firm and Angelus couldn’t move backwards. Faith pushed his hands to her breasts and he kneaded the soft mounds, trying to keep his face away from her necklace as it flew about. Faith raked her nails down his back, slamming her clit against him as she ground down, pinching and biting as she held him close enough to smell his burning flesh. Swiveling her hips as she got closer, she thrust her chest forward into his hands and with pleading eyes, offered him her neck. Already in game face, Angelus bit down and Faith came in a crash of white and a feral yell. She tore into his neck with her teeth, breaking the surface, and the shock of the Slayer taking everything he had pushed the vampire out of his spiral of pleasure/pain and into his climax. Faith held on tight as he shuddered beneath her, almost shaking her off. As he slowed, they collapsed onto the stone in a snarl of limbs.

“Can we play that game more often?” Faith rasped.

Angelus turned his head and licked his blood from her lips. “Definitely.”

*****

Xander pushed Willow back onto the bed beside their captive and crawled up her body, creeping his fingers up and down her thighs. She put her feet flat on the bed and thrust up, rubbing his stiff length against her wet centre.

“Now who’s being a tease?”

Xander laughed huskily. “Not teasing. Just letting the pressure build.”

Willow wiggled impatiently, pouting up at her smirking mate. He dipped just the tip in, not moving far enough for her to clutch him with her muscles, and she whined. Suddenly he shot forward, burying his cock to the hilt, but held still. Willow tried to push against him and he pushed his weight down to trap her. The vampiress raised a brow and stopped struggling, instead raking her nails down his arms as she worked her internal muscles, rippling against his stiff, still member. His eyes rolling back in his head, teeth clenched, Xander whipped backwards and out of her completely.

“Aw! We were finally playing nice.” Willow stuck her tongue out.

“Hate to leave you hanging Will, but I think our guest’s awake.”

Willow turned her head as the girl sat up, scrambling backwards on the bed. Xander grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back, ignoring the screams. He bundled her in his arms, nose buried in her tangled hair.

“Oh, I love that fear just floating off you. Come have a taste Will.”

Willow sat up and licked her earlier bite, making the girl shudder in Xander’s grasp.

“So ripe. Makes me all hot and restless...” Willow followed the girl’s gaze dreamily, her head swaying as the girl tried to avoid her deep emerald eyes. The vamp swooped in and kissed her, forcing her tongue into the protesting human’s mouth, sweeping out the heavy metallic traces of blood from where she’d bit her cheek.

 Xander let Willow take the girl from his grasp, her nails sinking into soft hips as she fell back on the bed with the girl underneath her. He bit his wrist lightly, rubbing the blood over his erection still slick with Willow’s wetness. Sticking one finger in his mouth, he slapped the other hand on Willow’s ass. She hissed and glared at him over her shoulder, but gasped as his wet finger circled her sphincter, prodding just inside curiously. She leant back onto it, silently urging him to add a second. Turning back to her captive, Willow ravaged the girl’s neck, licking up the blood leaking from her newly-opened punctures, long pianists’ fingers kneading her breasts that were now completely exposed. Xander added a third finger slowly, stretching her out carefully, sliding his fingers up past the ring of muscle attempting to push them out. On his knees close behind her, the vampire quickly pulled out his probing digits and thrust forward, his thick penis meeting a little resistance, but he pushed on regardless.

Willow crooned, the sudden invasion easier thanks to his preparations but still painful. Xander didn’t give her a chance to recover, just sawed in and out ruthlessly. He snaked one hand around and slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy, pumping them in rhythm with his thrusts. Willow moaned, sliding her own hand down to knead her clit, pushing back into Xander, her face barely an inch above the terrified human’s. Both vamps lost control of their human mask as Xander fucked her harder and the girl’s fear flew out of her, only making them hotter. Willow was panting, her head flinging from side to side, when she suddenly caught their supper’s eye. The vampiress leant forward and kissed her neck, then bit down hard. Xander grabbed the human’s flailing ankle with his free hand and tugged it up to his mouth, his fangs sinking into her flesh. The blood spurred on his thrusts, and Willow arched up, the girl drained. He flung the lifeless leg aside and grabbed Willow by the throat, drawing her back hard against him as he plunged forward once, twice. Something in her snapped the third time and she came in a deafening screech, clenching down on his restraining arm as he roared and spilled his seed in her, biting deep into her shoulder. They sat together, totally entwined and buried in each other, sharing their meal as her dead eyes watched them. Xander slid out of game face, gasping for breath he didn’t use as Willow relinquished her hold on his wrist. He pushed her off him and she flopped down next to their dinner. He snuggled in behind her, arms wrapped around her torso.

“Mine.” She whispered.

“Yours.” He nodded, drifting towards sleep.

*****

Mistress was on her back, Spike pounding her into the cushions, his gorgeous blonde head scattering kisses all over her chest. Her legs were wrapped around his back and she purred like a kitten, sometime much less commanding than she’d like, but she couldn’t help it. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor, the club’s outer room silent now the sun was up. Spike should have been exhausted but he kept thrusting into her with the stamina of a teenage boy, always just hitting the right spot, as rough below the waist as he was soft above it. The contrast was driving her insane, arching her back into his caressing hands while trying to meet his pumping with her hips. His hands slithered lower as he wrapped his lips around one nipple, the rough fingertips jerking her clit as his tongue swirled around her swollen nub. She shivered and moaned, head dropping back as her fifth orgasm took her. He bucked his hips a few more times, drawing out her twitches as he joined her, his whole body freezing as he emptied himself between her thighs. He slithered out of her, sliding back on the couch until he could put a hand on each thigh. Leaning in, his wicked tongue lapped up the stickiness on her skin, the combination of their sweat and cum, cleaning her thoroughly.

As she calmed again, her body unfurling, he moved higher, just barely touching her oversensitive clit, dipping the tip of his tongue into her core. She whimpered, his fingers making whirling patterns on the softest part of her thighs, too firm to tickle. He fucked her with his tongue, holding it stiff and plunging it in and out of her folds, up and down her lips. Her toes clenched up again, her fingers almost pulling his hair out as she tilted her pelvis up towards his face. He walked his fingers up her thigh and jammed them forward into her pussy, his lips now kissing her button over and over. He played her like an instrument, tongue circling then brushing across, fingers steady in their movement, not so much rough as a swirling that set her inner walls on fire. He took her clit in his lips and sucked gently as he wriggled those maniacal fingers, his other hand reaching down to push the slick flesh between her ass and her centre, pressing up insistently. She fell over the edge, finally releasing the scream he’d been searching for all night, reduced to a flailing ball of limbs as she pushed against him everywhere, arms and legs flung about. Spike milked it out, his fingers slowing but not still as he sucked just as hard on her clit. Gradually, reluctantly, he eased off, his lips sealing her climax with one quick kiss before he reclaimed his fingers with a sigh. He nudged her over, knowing she wouldn’t be able to move herself, and fell onto the couch beside her. Reaching out for his duster, he fumbled through the pockets for his Zippo and a fag, the lighter’s click deafening in the silence. The blond tilted his head back against the wall, inhaling slowly as the vamp queen finally regained enough control of her muscles to roll onto her side.

“William the Bloody, I think we need to find you a new name. One that does you justice.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, well that’s one talent I keep to myself usually. Dru was right jealous of sharing my lips with anyone else.”

“Spike of the Silver Tongue.” She smirked, plucking the cigarette from his lips and taking a drag.

“You’re one to talk. Right nimble minx you are, under that cold bitch act.” He bit his lip, looking over her trim figure.

“What makes you think it’s an act? Maybe I’m just a cold bitch who likes sex as much as the next demon.”

He studied her face. She didn’t seem bitter, but she wasn’t teasing either. Maybe she was testing the waters, making sure he wasn’t getting too attached. He shrugged.

“Maybe, but I doubt it. I may have been drunk love, but I remember that little heart to heart about our exes. You’re still mourning your Harris, that’s all.”

She was silent, and he took the cigarette from between her fingers. He tugged her head down onto his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“We’re stuck here til sundown. Sleep on it.”

She settled against his cool stomach, his hard muscles with their soft pale covering. _Sleep on it_.


	8. You Read My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate 'Earshot'. Faith goes a little nuts and Angelus tries not to show he's upset.

“Man, is it just me, or do you freaks get uglier every week?” Faith groaned, rolling onto her back quickly as the demon came at her again. This guy was a real doozy, scabby pink skin, little horn things, no mouth. Hellmouth strikes again.

The Slayer flipped back to her feet, throwing a few good right hooks in succession before something hit her in the back. She fell again and rolled out of the way as a second no-mouth lunged at her.

“Great. Sure, Angelus, I don’t need an escort. Those minions will only slow me down.”

She kicked one demon’s feet out from under him and jumped back up, the knife from her waistband in hand. She ducked as his friend came at her, elbowing that weird empty spot on his face hard and ramming the blade home in his gut. She dropped the body, not bothering to retrieve her knife, and turned to find the other demon dropping into a manhole back on the street.

“Fuck that. I’m done for the night.” She winced, rubbing her shoulder where she’d hit the ground. She bent down and pulled out her knife, getting spraying with some weird goo.

“Urgh! This jacket was new! Patrol sucks.”

She wiped her knife on the grass, stuck it back in her belt and limped back to the mansion, cursing the Hellmouth and her own stubborn self. She made it back without having to see anyone being fed on, which was an improvement on the last two nights. Faith might have been treading on the darker side of Sunnydale these days but she still didn’t like vamps. It was her nature – no matter how nice her hostess and the house vamps were, she still would have staked them in their sleep if she had the chance. Faith nodded to the door minions as she passed, heading straight for the room she shared with Angelus, wanting nothing more than a shower and a nap. But of course, it wasn’t her night.

“Rough patrol Slayer?”

Faith rolled her eyes, easing out of her denim jacket and frowning at the demon blood sprayed across it. “The way I like it, Soulless.”

Angelus suppressed a smirk at her bravado, leaning back on the bed, legs crossed. “Well I offered to send some cannon fodder with you. Watch your back, distract the bad guys, that sort of thing.”

Faith snorted, stripping off her singlet and bright red bra. “No offense, but I kind of hate your species. Besides, it’s the Chosen _One_. What kind of Slayer would I be if I let vamps fight my battles for me?”

“The kept kind.” Angelus said, crawling forward to grab her by the hips. His hands pushed hers away, taking over the unfastening of her belt, throwing her dagger in the heap of dirty clothes.

“Faithy,” he continued teasingly as he undid her tight red leather pants, “You understand your place here, right? It’s to be a good pet for Mistress and not get killed. We like you. Alive.”

Faith pulled away, kicking off her boots. “Sure. That’s the reason I’m here. To be _your_ Slayer, instead of some girl who’ll just kick your ass.”

“Well, let’s not get crazy. I’m more concerned about having to kill all those innocent girls just because you can’t work in a team,” he climbed off the bed, crossing to sweep her tumbled curls off her face, “You don’t want that, do you Faithy?”

She was beaten – again. This argument always ended the same way. She knew most new Slayers wouldn’t stand a chance against one master vamp, let alone a whole house and the town besides. She didn’t want that on her shoulders, even if she wouldn’t be around to see it.

“I need a wash.” She pulled away, downcast, slamming the bathroom door on her way through.

Angelus sighed. She was stubborn, but that’s what made her so much fun. He knew now how tough she could be – and how often she pretended to be tougher than she was. He had a fair idea of how far he could push her to get what he wanted. She’d calm down after her bath, she could rest, and then they could have some fun. He took his coat off its place on the bedpost and shrugged it on, deciding to give the Slayer her privacy.

*****

Faith was never sure what time it was when she woke up these days. Side effect of the blackout curtains. But from the hands pulling the covers off her and the lips skimming across her collar bone, it was daytime and Angelus was feeling frisky.

“Faith, I know you’re awake. I can hear your heart beat.”

She clicked her tongue and forced her eyes open. “It’s too early.”

“Hey, I’m the nocturnal one here. You’re supposed to be young and full of pep.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been keeping late hours, at your request.”

Angelus chuckled, sliding down her body and kneeling between her legs.

“And you’ve been such a good girl. Maybe it’s time for a reward.”

He sank down, fluttering small nips and kisses across the hollows where her hip bones ended, tracing one thick finger along her folds through her underwear. She could feel herself getting wet just from that devilish look in his eyes that always promised she’d be walking stiffly for the rest of the day. He ripped the pants off her, nudging his fingertip between her newly slick lips up towards her clit while never stopping his bites, licks, tickling kisses on her thighs and stomach.

“Still too early for you Faith?” he teased, finger poised at her entrance.

“Me? I’m hopeless with telling the time.” She breathed, idly scratching her chest. She would try to be more casual, more dignified, but he could smell how much she wanted it anyway so she just spread her legs wider and bit her lip patiently.

Angelus smiled and slid into her without warning, two fingers thrust in as far as possible. He was rough, thrusting in and out almost painfully as he latched onto her swelling clit, flicking his tongue across it with supernatural speed and two hundred years of practice. Faith gasped as he added another finger, then another, barely giving her time to adjust after each digit. She was so stretched but she needed more – she needed him filling her past the limits of her Slayer flexibility. She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up her body, wrapping her legs around his. He yanked his fingers out and thrust his hard-on into her, his sopping fingers playing across her clit as he buried his face in her dark hair that always smelt of old wood and something metallic. Nothing soft about Faith – she was all danger, all death, all passion.

Faith bucked against him like a rodeo bull, slamming all her weight up at his pelvis while her fingers clutched at his ass to grind him against her. Her teeth were gliding over his shoulder without catching, just feeling his skin against their hardness, and her skin burned everywhere he didn’t touch her. She could feel it coming, the tingle building up along her spine almost as itchy as her chest, but she couldn’t reach to scratch either. Angelus suddenly stopped circling her clit and pinched it, hard, and she exploded with a feral cry. He slipped into game face and sank his teeth into her breast, and she came again, the feeling of being utterly penetrated pushing out her second climax. Angelus came as soon as her blood hit his tongue, but kept thrusting as he sucked on the bite. Finally she raised a hand and pushed him off her chest.

“Enough. Thought it was my reward, not yours.”

He collapsed onto the bed beside her, covered in her sweat. “I think I deserve a little taste for that performance.”

He jumped up, the Slayer blood giving him too much energy to lie beside her while she calmed down. The vampire toweled himself off on the rumpled sheets and started throwing on clothes.

“You’re not coming back to bed? Sun’s still up.”

“Nah, things to do, people to annoy.”

“Well I’m gonna shower. You could join?”

He shrugged at the curvy brunette lying naked across his bed. “I’m good. See you later.”

Faith frowned as he left. Not that she loved having him around – obviously he had some good points, but he was still a mass murderer – but she’d thought he might stick around, keep her company, hang out for more than sex. _I mean, that thing in the cemetery – wasn’t that like his big display of trust? He let a Slayer torture him. I didn’t think that was just sex. Or maybe it was a trust thing, but in a friendly, fuck buddy/co-worker way._ Faith usually didn’t like to think this much on an empty stomach, and decided to put it off while she found breakfast. Not an easy task, but Angelus tried to keep the kitchen stocked for her. As she pulled out a pair of jeans from her new wardrobe, Faith found herself scratching her chest again, but ignored it. _Breakfast first_.

*****

Angelus found her in the library, surrounded by piles of books she was pawing through half-heartedly.

“Faith? You do realise it’s after sunset? Other vamps awake, walking round the house...”

“What?” she looked up, startled.

He nodded at her open white shirt, her tanned torso and blue bra visible to anyone walking past.

“It’s my chest. It’s so freakin’ itchy!” she protested as she scratched, face screwed up.

“Maybe you’re allergic to something.” He crouched on the floor beside her, pushing her shirt aside. “Well, it’s red, but I can’t tell if that’s from you scratching or an actual rash. When did it start?”

“When I woke up this morning. I’ve been in here for a coupla hours trying to find those creepy things that attacked me last night. One got away.”

“Hang on, I’ll gonna take a look at something. Don’t scratch.”

He left the room and she went back to flicking through boring black and white pages for something resembling the no-mouthed guy.

“Faith! Didn’t expect to find you here!” Spike cried cheerily as he entered, then drew up short at the sight of her.

“Don’t go getting big ideas, Spike. Angelus will be back in a minute, and I am so not in the mood.”

“For once. You look like you got a bruise or something pet.” He pointed.

“It’s been itchin’ since I woke up. I’m looking for the demon I was fighting, but no luck yet.”

“Can you give me a description love? Not an expert, but I have been around a lot of demons over the years.”

“Pink skin, all scaly, two little horns, squinty eyes, no mouth.”

Angelus was back, dagger in hand, still crusted with blue ooze that glowed slightly in the dark of the room.

“This is from the demon, right? You stabbed it?”

“Um, yeah, usual procedure for killing stuff.”

Angelus tilted it towards Spike, who whistled.

“Ooh, nasty stuff that. Slayer get it on her?”

“Definitely.”

“Hey, whoa, boys? Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Faith ditched the book, moving to stand between them.

“You’ve been infected with an aspect of the demon.” Angelus frowned.

“WHAT? What does that mean?”

“Dunno love. Could be anything, could be nothing.” Spike shrugged.

“I’m gonna find one of those guys Willow turned at the magic shop. Get him in here, start looking through some books.”

Angelus stalked out. _He’s in a right flap_ , Spike thought. He looked back at the worried Slayer. _Probably for the best._

“What? What’s for the best?” she grabbed his wrist.

 _Blimey_. “You heard that love?” he frowned.

“Yeah. You said it, didn’t you?”

“Um, no, actually I didn’t. Ok, I’m gonna think of a number, and I want you to tell me which.”

He stared straight into her eyes, suddenly very serious. She looked up at him, half puzzled and half frightened by his reaction.

She rolled her eyes. “Blue’s not a number Spike. And it’s supposed to be in your head.”

“AAH!” he scrambled backwards, tripping on a stack of books and almost falling.

“What? Will you just hurry up and explain it?” she demanded, close to tears now.

“It _was_ in my head love! You heard my thoughts.”

“Bull. That’s impossible.” she spluttered.

“Aspect of the demon, pet?

She was silent, looking at nothing. _Great, Slayer gonna freak out on me now?_

“I heard that.”

“I can’t help it! It just pops into my head, and then into yours apparently.”

“Wow. This could be kinda cool.” Faith smirked.

Spike laughed internally. _Can’t wait to see her read the Poof’s bloody mind. What I wouldn’t give..._

Faith’s smile stretched slowly, until she thought her cheeks might burst. “You know what Spike, that’s not a bad idea.”

*****

“Angelus?” she called, sticking her head into their bedroom.

“Faith! Feeling demonic yet?” he asked from his seat by the covered window. _Nothing visible. Jonathon better hurry up and find me some answers._

Faith was touched by the concern in his thoughts. “Five by five, lover. Taking a break from the books. Whatcha drawing?”

 _You. Same as always_. “Commissioned portrait, actually. The witch twins and their puppy Harris. Might show you when I’m done.”

He flung the pad aside and stood. “Well, if you’re feeling better, maybe I can distract you while we wait for you to grow spines or horns or something.”

“Sure. Just tell me how you want it big guy.” She winked.

*****

Angelus rolled off her, gasping for breath he didn’t need. _Whoa, where did that come from? It was like she knew what I wanted before I did._

Faith lay beside him giggling silently. It had been so much fun listening to all the babbling in his head as she’d wrapped her lips around him, the filthy names he’d called her, the sweet ones. He thought she was hot, that much was obvious, but he’d seemed to want more than her body as she rode him. Usually the sex was rough, fast, hard, or a combination of all three. But it wasn’t what he wanted tonight, and every time he tried to settle into their usual rhythm she’d forced him to slow down, touched him tenderly, distracted him. Amazing didn’t even cover it.

Angelus turned on his side and she snuggled in closer, head on his chest. His big hand stroked her sex hair absentmindedly. _How much longer is that twerp gonna take? He was a brainy human. Should have a name for me by now. Faith has to be okay._

“So, looks like you might be getting a new Slayer after all, if this demon thing kills me.” Faith joked.

Angelus stiffened slightly. “Inconvenient. Are you going to promise to take an escort next patrol? Can’t have another Buffy turning up.” _And I won’t have you out there alone for some bastard to pick off._

“Aw, admit it, you’d miss my disobedience. No one else puts up a fight.”

_Too fucking true. Can’t even torment Xander._

“Cept Spike.” She teased.

_Fucking insolent fucking little brat. Attention-seeking, showy, unsophisticated, rash, best kisser of my unlife._

“Spike just needs a touch of the old discipline every now and then. He never got it from Dru.”

Faith smothered the giggle fit she could feel welling up, picturing Spike and Angelus together. “Is that a vamp thing, wanting to be dominated? Cos I gotta say, never been interested in letting some guy tie me down, but I wouldn’t mind tossing you in some shackles.”

The mental picture he got from that would have made another girl blush, but Faith just raised a brow suggestively.

“Maybe later. I wanna check on Jonathon and the nerd gang, see if they found anything for you to look at.”

Angelus bounded out of bed and started pulling on clothes, but it wasn’t until he’d left the room she realised he hadn’t bitten her this time - and that she weirdly missed it.

*****

“What do you mean you haven’t found anything? It’s been at least two hours!” Angelus raged.

“Well, well, we’ve been looking through the books but so far nothing. It could take a while, the library’s very extensive, and we have the books you took from Mr Giles’ too-”

Angelus grabbed the stammering minion by the throat. “You’ve got twenty minutes to give me something concrete.”

“Angelus?” Faith moaned, leaning on the library door in just her dark emerald dressing gown.

“Faith? Little busy here.” he spat through clenched teeth.

“Well sorry to interrupt your tantrum, but do we have any aspirin? My head is aching something fierce.”

 _Crap_. _Next news, she’ll have horns popping through her skull._ Angelus dropped Jonathon and walked over casually. “I’ll see what I can find.”

“Oi, figured it out yet?” Spike stuck his head in.

“No, we’re still waiting for Jonathon to remember how to use that brain of his.” Angelus scowled.

“Yeah, shame the Judge fried Dalton. Anyway, I went down to Willie’s and I think I found your man.”

 _What? Why does Spike care about any Slayer? Beyond the killing, of course._  “What makes you so sure?”

Spike snorted. “Well there aren’t that many telepathic demons in town, even on a Hellmouth.”

_Telepathic?_

Angelus looked from the eager vampire to Faith, who was suddenly avoiding his gaze, and back again.

“Faaaith...you forget to tell me something?” _Minx_.

“Well yeah, I can hear people’s thoughts. Neat, huh?” she grinned like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Oh, neat? And maybe information to be shared with the whole group, since I am _not_ a mind reader.”

_She tricked me! And here I was, all concerned, and she’s laughing her smug tight little ass off, and oh cock what’s she overheard?_

“Lots. It’s been a very educational evening.” Faith interrupted his seething, reaching out to grab his clenched fist before he put it through someone.

“Look, not saying it wasn’t a dirty move, but can we argue about this later? I need an aspirin and a nap, like nowish.”

 _Fuck, I forgot her headache._ “Fine. Spike, talk to Jonathon, I’ll check the bathroom cabinet. You just get to bed.” _Impossible woman_.

The dark vampire loped off towards the bedroom, Faith straggling, the mansion suddenly much noisier.  She wasn’t sure this aspect was such a good thing after all.

*****

“WHAT? She’ll go crazy?”

“Don’t you mean crazier, mate?”

“Shut UP Spike. Look, you find me a cure five minutes ago or I’ll rearrange your organs.”

“Ang...elus?” Faith murmured, struggling to open her eyes against the shooting pain in her head.

“Faithy? You awake?”

She felt him slip his cold hand in hers, his voice filtering through the heavy fog of sleep and confusion.

“It hurts, everything hurts.”

“We’re fixing it. Can’t have the pet Slayer bedridden.”

He was trying to play their usual game but she wasn’t taking that shit today, not when she could feel red hot talons scraping away at the inside of her skull.

“Save it, Soulless. I might not be able to pick out your thoughts but I know what you’re trying to say.”

“You’re talking an awful lot for someone in agony.”

She laughed weakly, finally getting one eye open. “Making the most of my insight while I still have it.”

He sort of smiled at that for a second and then she couldn’t see him anymore, her head clutched between her wrists as she curled into herself, screaming.

“Faith? Faith!”

“It’s no good mate, she’s losin’ it.”

“Alright, this is it. Stay with her.”

She wanted to ask him to stay, or beg him not to go, but the words wouldn’t come and his cool hand on her shoulder disappeared, replaced by one on her forehead.

“It’ll be ok Slayer – he’s too stubborn to let anything happen to you on his watch.”

She didn’t answer, squirming down into the sweat-soaked sheets and wishing the darkness would soothe her aching head.

*****

Angelus burst through the open library door, bloodied sword still glowing in his hand.

“JONATHON!”

“Yes, Angelus, Master, Sir-” the minion stammered, creeping around the desk buried in books and spell ingredients.

Angelus reached into the satchel on his shoulder and pulled out a glass jar that shone an intense blue light like a miniature sun.

“Time to make me proud Jonathon.”

The teenager took the offered jar a little shakily, but quickly got the lid off and started pouring in various liquids. He flicked through a couple of pages as he worked, adding a pinch of this and that as Angelus watched without really watching, scrutinising his every move without being able to concentrate on them.

“Um...Angelus?”

Angelus raised a brow, and Jonathon nodded towards the vamp’s fingers tapping on his desk. Making a mental note to kill the wretch if this concoction didn’t work, Angelus complied, wrapping his fingers around his biceps to keep them still. He tried to be quiet, really, but watching the runt measure out grass and stir things wasn’t as comforting as he’d hoped.

The vampire sighed loudly. “Is it done?”

Jonathon gave it one last stir and nodded. Angelus snatched the jar from him as carefully as he could in his rush, racing down the hall to the room he shared with Faith. _With a Slayer_. His more demonic instincts shuddered at the thought but he shrugged it off as he flung the door open.

“Angel-”

He’d shoved Spike aside without blinking and had one hand under Faith, lifting her til she was almost sitting against the pillows.

“Come on Faithy, open up for me.” He prodded, bringing the jar to her lips.

Spike snorted in the corner. “Not the first time you’ve said that, I’m sure.”

“Spike, either help or get out.”

“Relax, wanker,” the blond smirked as he crawled onto the bed on the other side of the drowsy Slayer and eased her mouth open. Angelus tipped a little of the still eerily neon mixture past her lips and waited to see if she’d swallow it. The Slayer started to cough, and for a moment he was terrified they were choking her, but instead she groaned.

“That shit is rank.”

He smiled. “Well bad news Faithy – I’m gonna make you drink the wholllllllle jar.”

*****

Faith felt like she’d been asleep for days. When was the last time she’d been out of bed? _Oh yeah, that stupid patrol I insisted on. Nice one, Faith_. She lay there for a moment, refusing to open her eyes, listening to the peaceful quiet of the house – _must be daylight_ – and hey, the total lack of voices in her head. That jerked her awake, and she would have shot up if strong arms hadn’t been holding her to a bare, sturdy chest.

“Good afternoon, Slayer.” Tender lips mumbled as they brushed her hair.

“It’s a great afternoon.” She purred, twisting to capture those lips in a sweet kiss. Angelus pushed it further, snaking his tongue in, rubbing his hands along her ribs and over her shoulders roughly, squeezing her arms as he tugged her closer. She let him, understanding that he needed to check she was really alright, even if it was weird for her.

She smirked up at him when they finally stopped to let her breathe. “Kiss me all you like, I’m not gonna forget what I heard.”

Angelus groaned. “Pest. What’ll it cost me to have you never mention this again?”

“And what, forget your knight-in-black-armour act? Coming to my rescue? No chance.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you’d listened to me in the first place.”

“Alright,” she held up a hand to cut off that inevitable argument, “I’ll let you off the hook if you answer one question for me.”

“If I hear the L word, you’ll wish you’d never met me.”

“Relax, big guy, that’s not it.It’s just no one’s taken care of me like that before. I mean, there was my Watcher, and my mum back before the drinking years....but no guy ever gave a damn unless it was about gettin’ in my pants or ripping me off. So why’d you go to all this trouble?”

He opened his mouth and she clapped a hand over it.

“And no bullshit ‘we need a healthy Slayer’ excuses. Why do you care?”

Angelus looked up into those incredibly dark eyes in a face still so young. It was easy to miss with all Faith’s bravado, but she was barely more than a child. Even he, Scourge of Europe, couldn’t resist that flash of innocence she never dared show. Reminded him of Drusilla, the hint of purity under all that sex and violence – but less crazy. He smoothed the tousled curls back off her face and kissed her forehead.

“Because you’re amazing, Faith Lehane. Because you need it. And because I have a thing for strong women.”

She smiled. “I think someone’s falling for me. Not so badass now, are ya?”

Angelus growled, quickly rolling her onto her back, pinning her between his muscular arms. “She-devil.”

“Demon.”

“You fucking remember it.” He snarled, smothering her with one endless kiss.


	9. There are Three Things I Don't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress is sick of all the fighting. She just wants everyone to be happy - most of all her.

Spike was lounging over an armchair, eye-fucking the shit out of Mistress. The open book in her hands went unread as she smirked at him from across the room. He looked like sculpted marble in his skin-tight black t-shirt, his black jeans slung low on his hips, black Doc Martens thumping against each other as he swung his legs to some internal tune.

Xander stopped rubbing Willow’s shoulders, left bare by the black corset top she’d stolen from their Sire’s wardrobe. He jumped off the couch, offering her a hand up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

“As much as I’m loving the silence, I need to kill something. Come on Will, let’s hunt.”

“I wanna go to Lovers’ Lane. Let’s eat some horny minors.” The girl licked her lips.

“Stay away from the high school brats. They’re promised to the Mayor.” Mistress frowned.

“Of course,” Xander bowed cheekily, “I’ll do you one better, babe. We’ll find a tour group or something.”

He led his mate out of the mansion, her complaints about waiting for the Ascension fading as they headed down the dark street. Spike smirked.

“Thought they’d never leave.”

“Oh please. I’m sure you don’t have a problem with Willow being around, and you’re even managing to get along with Xander.” She scoffed, tossing her book on the floor as he stood.

“Well we’ve got a lot more in common now.” He assented, stalking towards her.

Mistress grinned as he leant forward, hands on the arms of her chair, faces almost touching.

“Even if he doesn’t know it.”

“I’m surprised we’ve kept it quiet a whole week. Mind you, Harris never was much for looking past his own nose.”

She stiffened and growled very softly. He was usually careful with his Xander bashing, respectful of her dead mate. But it was true he got along with the whelp much better now. He could see the appeal.

“Relax, love. I’m just glad I haven’t had to explain what I’ve been doing with his Mumsy.”

“Aw, Spikey have a problem with sharing? Bet if I invited Will to join us you wouldn’t say no.” She teased, kissing him softly.

“I might. Chit’s lovely and all, great to look at,” he winked, “But vamp or no, she’s still so damn chipper. I like my women dark.”

He leant forward to kiss her again, sinking to his knees between her legs, tongue nudging at her lips.

“Funny. I came to the same conclusion.”

Spike tore his mouth away from Mistress’, scowling at the dark vampire watching them. Angelus was leaning on the mantelpiece toying with some ornament, his usual smug look mocking Spike.

“Must have got it from me, William.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, wanker. We’re about to have a very important discussion here.”

“I can see that! Must be the only person in the house who sees it. Not sure why you’ve been sneaking around though, when nobody else bothers to be so discreet. We are demons, after all.”

Mistress shrugged. “I didn’t want every pathetic minion with a nice face thinking they could seduce their way into favour.”

Angelus put the knickknack back on its shelf and strolled over to sit on the arm of her chair, Spike frowning at being placed at his grandsire’s feet. But he had to admit this was the good old Angelus with his black silk shirt and slacks, cool and much less Buffy-obsessed. Though speaking of Slayers...

“Where’s your strumpet tonight, old man? Running errands again?”

“She’s at the high school, making sure nothing disrupts the prom. Wouldn’t want Wilkins to miss out on one tasty morsel. And I’m left kicking my heels.”

“You should go keep her company mate. Throw in a quickie outside the gym, intimidate some teenagers, stop bothering me, that sort of thing.”

“Oh but Spike, that thing you said about two redheads not always being better than one? It got me thinking about this problem you have with sharing your friends. Once upon a time, you didn’t mind.”

“Once upon a time, you shared back.”

“In my defence, last time we hung out you weren’t really up to much. Wheelchair and all.”

“Something you did nothing to change.” Spike bristled.

“Neither did your precious Dru.” Angel raised a brow.

Mistress held up her hands. “Bored now! Even this bookworm has her tolerance for history.”

She stroked Spike’s hair, working her nails through his curls as she tugged Angel down to face her by his collar.

“I think I know the perfect way to work through all this tension.”

She suddenly dug her fingers into Spike’s scalp, kissing him roughly, something she rarely did during their late night trysts. He leapt forward, kissing her back, but too soon she broke away. She turned and captured Angelus’ lips, biting one side hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, her tongue flashing out to catch it.

“Your turn.” She sank back into the chair.

Spike scoffed. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“I’m not sure that’s gonna help as much as you expect.” Angelus frowned.

Her eyes flashed. “I’m sorry, did we forget who are the guests and who is the Mistress? My house, my bed, I’ll say who’s in both. Now, _your_ turn.”

Spike looked at the goddess who’d ridden him to dreamless sleep for a week, her stubborn little pout just aching to be kissed. He looked at Angelus, the man who’d made him miserable in recent years, but who had been a comrade-in-arms before the whole gypsy incident. The first man he’d ever done this sort of thing with, whose solid arms he’d fallen asleep in on the nights Darla was away. Maybe he’d missed that.

Angelus was not a complicated man – he had kept Drusilla from Spike because it amused him and because there was no room in Sunnydale for two master vamps back then. But it was a different town now and he was learning to get along with his new boss and her Childer. There was no reason to fight over Mistress now he had Faith to play with. And a century ago he and William had made a good team. They’d fought and killed together, they’d fucked each other senseless, and they’d loved it. He’d give it a try for old times’ sake.

The brunette raised a brow. “Far be it for me to question a lady.”

He placed a hand under Spike’s chin, tilting his head up. Angelus swooped in, not sure what to expect from his grandchilde. Spike tried to convey everything he felt through his lips. His enthusiasm, his desire, his anger and upset over Angelus’ cruelty only a year ago, his own combat-proven confidence. He’d fought hard and often in the decades he and Drusilla had been on their own, and he had to make it clear that this was not a return to a fledgling’s subservience.

The kiss was rough at first, punishing, lips quickly opening to let tongues invade and explore. But that first rush of passion withheld for a hundred years began to fade, and it changed. Angelus’ tongue caressed Spike’s; Spike’s lips were softer, almost tender. There was less biting and more sucking as Angelus’ grip on Spike’s chin loosened and he slid his hand up into the bleached blond.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Mistress beamed as they broke apart, “And yet...”

Spike readjusted himself in his uncomfortably tight jeans, his zipper straining to contain the erection that had sprung up with his former mentor’s kiss. Angelus was faring better in slacks, cupping his bulging crotch with a leer at the redhead. She rose and pushed between them, heading for the stairs without looking back.

“Coming?”

Angelus looked down at the angelic face of his grandchilde, his own eyes glittering with lust and something resembling mischief. He offered a hand. “Well, what do you say William?”

Spike grinned wickedly at the hint of brogue in the older man’s question. He took the hand and let Angelus pull him to his feet. “Race you there, Irish.”

 

They didn’t run, but they did hurry to the temptress’ open door. Spike waved his grandsire through and didn’t bother to lock it behind him – anyone stupid enough to interrupt deserved the staking. Mistress sat at the foot of her bed, shoes off, blood red satin blouse hanging open, giving them a glimpse of her taut stomach and bare breasts. She trailed her fingers back and forth across her neck, nodding encouragingly. Angelus started on his shirt buttons while Spike ripped his t-shirt over his head like it was on fire. The blond came up behind the other man as he slung his shirt over the chaise and snaked his arms around to the bulge in Angelus’ slacks.

The brunette tilted his head back, one hand reaching up to wrap in Spike’s hair as the blond peppered his shoulder with quick, nipping touches. Spike unbuckled Angelus’ belt and tugged, spinning him around. He sunk his hands into the spiky dark hair and guided the taller man’s head down until their lips crushed together. Mistress gnawed at her lower lip at the opposites before her. Spike, small, wiry, almost feline – Angelus so solid and strong, so much weight in his embrace. The older vamp’s arms were wrapped around Spike’s waist, and he broke their kiss to nibble the blond’s earlobe. Spike was panting, his eyes wild and intense as they met the redhead’s.

She rose, letting the blouse slide down her arms as she crossed to them. Her black and red tartan skirt was pleated like a schoolgirl’s and just that tiniest bit too short. Spike could feel the fabric brushing his jeans as she circled them, running her hands up Spike’s back, across Angelus’ shoulders and then back to Spike. She leant in and kissed the blond’s shoulder, her fingers inching down his stomach until they ran into his waistband.

“Too many clothes.” She shook her head in a disappointed way she must have learned from her mother.

Spike ripped Angelus’ fly open, not rough enough to ruin the zip but definitely murder on the buttons. With a quick yank, they were pooling around the vampire’s bare feet. Angelus rolled his eyes and stuck a hand in Spike’s waistband, pulling hard. The entire crotch of his jeans came away in Angelus’ grasp.

“Oi! Wanker!”

“Relax Spikey, I’ll buy you a new pair.” The older vamp scoffed as he tugged the stiff black denim down pale skinny legs.

“But I stole those from Sid Vicious ‘imself.” Spike whined, kicking them aside.

“Really?” Mistress paused in her ministrations to his bare back and neck.

“Well he was passed out at the time, but yeah.”

Angelus grabbed Mistress’ wrist and tugged her between them, monopolising her mouth and crushing her soft breasts against his chest. Spike molded his body to hers, his firm chest, his flat stomach, those angular hip bones, his very hard erection. His fingers were sliding over her thighs fast, slipping up under her skirt as Angelus made full use of their not needing to breathe. The two men had her completely surrounded, hard aged muscle on all sides pressing into her flesh and putting pressure on all the places she needed to be touched, but one.

“Bed.” She forced out around Angelus’ tongue.

They dragged her, still between them, their skins parting for just a few steps before they fell onto the spotless linens. Angelus settled himself between Mistress’ legs, sliding his hands down her thighs under her skirt while his tongue circled Spike’s. Mistress gasped soundlessly, rocking her hips up towards Angelus’ rough thumb on her clit, rolling her nipples between her fingers as Spike ran his palms over the older vamp’s chest. Angelus’ fingers slid straight into her core, the thick digits pushing against tight walls as he idly ran his other hand up and down her thigh. Spike lifted the redhead half into his lap, running his hands up and down her sides. Angelus took the hand slippery with her wetness and jerked hard on his grandchilde’s penis, coating the tip already slick with pre-cum. Spike hefted the moaning vampiress fully up his body, lying back on the pillows as he dropped her straight on his shaft.

She howled at his intrusion, the scent of her blood washing over the trio as Spike carefully thrust upwards. She winced slightly, but Angelus’ thumb still stroking her itching nerves soon won out and Mistress moaned again, pushing back onto Spike. The brunette grinned and shuffled forward on his knees, positioning himself at her swollen entrance. He waited for her next tilt upwards and eased himself into her cunt, groaning at the flesh stretched tight by Spike’s own erection. Spike’s eyes nearly rolled back in his platinum head. He could feel the other vamp moving, their members separated by only thin muscle. It was just like the old days with Dru when Angelus had been in a friendly mood and Spike himself had been too drunk to care about anything but giving his dark princess what made her happy. Course, he’d never been allowed the ass before. Spike let his hands meet around Mistress’ waist, twitching his fingers over her clit as they rocked together. Angelus had his face buried in her breasts, teasing each nipple with a hard twist of his teeth in turn until he vamped out. Spike followed suit, and together they ran fangs all over her shoulders, leaving thin red slices over the soft skin.

Mistress began to buck harder, barely keeping them both inside her as she spasmed. Spike held on tight with an arm around her hips, the other hand flicking over her clit with preternatural speed. Mistress vamped out with an animal wail, sinking her teeth in Angelus’ shoulder. He gasped as her muscles fluttering around him pushed him over the edge, and he stared into Spike’s eyes as he came. The blond growled, shoving up into Mistress roughly, his need burning at the base of his spine. With a feral cry like a wounded bear, Spike emptied himself into the redhead, latching onto her neck as they slowly stopped rocking and just lay silent and calm. Angelus slid away first, rolling onto his side with a little sigh of contentment. Mistress pulled herself out of Spike’s hold and sat against the pillows, head on her hand, looking like the cat that got the orgasm.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done boys. I’m expecting a display of stamina to go with all that experience.”

Spike scowled up at her and grabbed her by the hips, sliding down the pillows as he pulled her to his face. Slowly his tongue flowed over her in figure eights, cleaning away all the blood and cum from their coupling. She purred and dug her fingers into his scalp. Angelus slunk back down the bed like a big cat and knelt between Spike’s legs, bending down to take the semi-stiff flesh into his mouth. Spike gasped and tried to sit out of shock, but only succeeded in hitting his nose on Mistress’ hip. He went back to his ministrations, moaning against her clit as Angelus bobbed up and down on his thickness. Spike swirled his fingers just in Mistress’ entrance, his lips massaging her hotspots as he twisted and thrust his way up to her sensitive tissues.

Angelus let Spike slip through his lips, leaning down to lick at the smooth scrotum beneath, his finger pressing gently against Spike’s ass. It snaked upwards, pushing determinedly against Spike’s muscles to slide up and curl against his prostate. Spike bucked like he’d been electrocuted and came instantly, shooting his seed all over his Grandsire’s hand as it cupped his swollen head. Angelus quickly wiped the mess all over his erection and pushed into Spike as he removed his finger, not giving the vampire a second to adjust. Angelus sawed in and out of the blond, his fingers digging into bony hips hard enough to pinch and bruise. Spike’s tongue was distracted but persistent as it swept over Mistress’ folds. She was making small mewling sounds and he knew she wasn’t far off. He pushed his fingers just that little bit further inside her, pressing hard against her G-spot, and turned his head. As he bit into her thigh the redhead screamed and shuddered against his restraining hands.

Mistress slid off Spike’s face, chest heaving as her lungs performed familiar but unnecessary actions. Angelus used the opportunity to lean over Spike, ramming himself in harder and harder as the blond clawed at his chest. Angelus bit his way from Spike’s collarbone to his ear with human teeth, then forced their lips together hard enough to break a human’s face. But Spike just kissed him back, tongue thrusting between Angelus’ lips in a perfect imitation of what was going on below the waist. Angelus put his arms under Spike’s, grabbing him by the shoulders and pumping into him with a wild look. He vamped out and bit the other vamp’s cheek, moaning into the skin as he spurted out his release. Spike came as soon as Angelus bit him, laughing as his Grandsire suckled away at the side of his face and withdrew, collapsing on top of the smaller man.

“I’m pretty sure you should have asked permission for that, mate.”

“I never did before William, and I don’t think you’re as unhappy about it as you pretend.”

Spike made a scoffing sound, and then under his breath: “Wanker.”

Mistress curled around them, twining her limbs around the duo. “Now isn’t this friendlier?”

Footsteps in the hall cut off any response.

“So,” Xander asked as he opened the door, “did we miss any...thing?”


	10. Any Other Surprises For Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council show up to take down the new vamps. Faith's not gonna let that happen. In which the Mayor eats some kids.

Faith swung her arms casually as she loped through the cemetery, not used to seeing it in the day. The afternoon sun was pleasant, the trees throwing out patches of shade over the cushy grass – if it weren’t for the crosses, and you know, the dead people, it would be a nice place to picnic. _Yeah right, cos I’m sure Angelus loves a good picnic._

She wasn’t really used to being around other people anymore. She avoided the street vamps, trying to keep the Mistress happy, and stuck to tracking down troublesome demons. She hadn’t spoken to an actual human since...since Buffy died. She hadn’t even seen the Mayor – all his orders came through Mistress. It was odd walking in the daylight, with people out in the shops, driving around, just being their usual Sunnydale-oblivious selves. Faith knew that as soon as the sun went down they’d scurry home and lie to themselves about the creatures that hunted after dark.

She was rounding one last crypt, heading for the mansion. Sunset wasn’t far away, and Angelus would probably be looking for her. Probably scold her about walking off alone, but there wasn’t much he could do about it short of chaining her up somewhere while he slept. _God, he’d love that,_ she shuddered, _Good thing I was the mind reader_.

She was so distracted by that bad memory that she didn’t see the pair in front of her until she almost ran into them. _So much for Slayer senses_ , she cursed, eyeing up the men, both in nondescript black, standing calmly with their hands clasped behind them. _Is that a turtleneck? Really?_

“Sorry. Didn’t see ya there.” She shrugged it off, moving to pass.

They didn’t budge.

“OK, I’m _really_ sorry?”

They didn’t say anything, just watched her.

Faith sighed. “Look, for once, I don’t want trouble guys. Just wanted to get some sun.”

“I’m shocked. We had thought you were half-vampire by now, with their nocturnal habits.”

Faith spun to face the haughty Englishman, a black-clad drone at each shoulder. He was different though – he had that stodgy Giles look, older, somehow hawkish.

“Who the fuck are you?” she spat.

The leader barely flicked his head and she was surrounded. Five on one – easy. But just more proof that Angelus was right, this town was getting old real fast.

“My name is Travers, and I’m with the Watchers’ Council. We’ve come to help you Faith.”

“You got a funny way of showing it.”

“There have been some alarming changes in Sunnydale recently. The return of Angelus, Miss Summers’ unfortunate demise, the loss of two Watchers, the upcoming Ascension, and the truly horrifying vampire revolt. I understand they control the town completely?”

Faith shrugged. “Pretty much. So what, you came to scold me? ‘Chin up Faith, soldier on?’ Cos these vamps are not exactly your standard dust-and-run minions.”

Travers shook his head. “I’m sure that you did the best you could against difficult odds. You had your own troubles after our last, less pleasant visit. But we’re here now, on your side, just trying to keep the Hellmouth out of sinister hands.”

Faith snorted. “So we’re gonna what, take out the Mayor and the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody and three of the most vicious ex-Scoobies I’ve ever had nightmares about, just us six? I hope you brought another hundred or so of these suits.”

Travers shrugged. “We have reinforcements enough, with the full support of the Council. We’ll discuss it in detail later but right now I wish to ask some questions about you.”

“Of course.” Faith rolled her eyes.

“You’re staying in the demons’ lair?”

Faith itched a little under the look he gave her, like she was a speck of dirt in his tea. “Didn’t have much of a choice. Angelus was gonna kill me until Red decided she wanted a pet.”

“Yet here you are walking around without keeper or tail. So they trust you, a Slayer.”

“Why wouldn’t they? We’ve already figured I’m no threat.”

“Yes Miss Lehane, but I am much more curious about why you return.”

“Look, I stay in Sunnydale, I get to kill some demons. I’m still the Slayer.”

“Indeed, you are the only Slayer now.”

Faith stood up straighter, staring him down. It was finally as it should be, just her, the Chosen. She wasn’t pandering to some stuffy old bookman. They were quiet for a moment, the sun creeping down through the trees framing the cemetery gates. Travers gave a little sigh.

“Well I suppose we must let you get back to your...hosts. They’ll be awake soon, and we should get off the streets. But Miss Lehane, I will contact you tomorrow.”

“For what, tea and schemes? I’m here in the belly of the beast while you lounge about and plot!”

He started to say something, but she was too angry at his intrusion into her fragile existence. She shoved her way through the two at her back, shaking off their attempts to stop her, and took off for the mansion. She had to wake Angelus.

*****

Willow stood in front of the mirror in the main hall. It was massive, as tall as her and three times as wide, but she stood in the centre and stared at where she wasn’t. Xander lay on the rug by the fireplace, hands under his head, just looking up at the ceiling.

“Well, isn’t this merry?” Spike snorted as he paused at the top of the stairs.

“Don’t, Spike. Not today.” Mistress shook her head, her lips pressed together with – what was it? Sorrow? Anger?

“What’s today?” he couldn’t help himself, following her down the stairs.

Xander answered, his voice mellow and his eyes on the roof. “Jesse’s birthday.”

Spike sank into an armchair, determined not to ask who the bloody hell Jesse was, watching his lover pick up her book distractedly. Obviously he was a Scooby before there were Scoobies. Another Sunnydale casualty?

“Sire? What happened to your Jesse?” Willow asked quietly, tracing a finger over what should have been the outline of her face.

“Same thing that happened to yours. He was turned with Xander and I, and then that white hat librarian staked him.”

She’d said it so casually, just idly flicking through pages. Spike had never felt so alone in a roomful of people, even back when Angelus was lording over him as a fledgling.

“Not to be a pity party pooper, but you lot realise you’re vampires? Demons? Not prone to this moping shit? Well, ‘cept Angelus of course.”

Mistress didn’t even glare at him, though Xander and Willow did. “You’ve done your share of moping, William. We mourn friends lost, soul or not.”

He could tell the whelp wanted to say something, but they were interrupted by a panting Slayer tumbling through the front doors.

“Where’s the fire love?” Spike called but she didn’t stop, just ran straight for the room she shared with Angelus.

The  blond looked around at the despondent vamps and groaned. “Bloody fantastic.”

*****

“Angelus! Angelus, come on, we don’t have time for you to sleep in!”

The vampire formerly known as Angel growled and shook off the Slayer tugging on his arm. She ripped back the covers and straddled his bare back, slapping his shoulders. He surged backwards, turning and knocking her into his arms.

“Lover, if you wanted a little action, all you had to do was ask.”

“No! Well, maybe later. Angelus, cut it out – Angelus, the Watchers’ Council are here!”

He immediately stopped running his fingers up and down her spine. “At the mansion?”

“In Sunny D. They wanna mount some kind of grand ambush to take back the town.”

“Wait. Go back. Tell me what happened.”

Faith sighed but sat still. “I was taking a walk-”

“Faaaaaaith...”

“Hey, girl needs some sun once in a while! I’m safe in the daylight. Geez Soulless, anyone would think you cared about me.”

“I will punish you for that later. Just tell me what the Watchers said.”

“Well their boss was this guy Travers, way old and all stuffy, like even more than Giles was. He was asking all these questions about why I’m living at the mansion, and why you guys are letting me. I just spun him some bullshit about laying low. Anyways, he expects me to help them plan a big attack against you guys and the Mayor. He said he’ll contact me tomorrow, whatever that means.”

Angelus frowned. “These are the guys who wanted to take you back to England not so long ago?”

She nodded.

“And now they think you’re on their side?”

Faith bit her lower lip and stared out into nothing. “I guess. Maybe they’re just desperate now B’s gone.”

“I doubt they bought your little double agent act. No, they need to go – fast. I don’t want to give them time to get settled in. They probably know you’ll report everything back to us, so they’d expect an attack tomorrow after you meet. If we go now their guard will be down.”

“And they’ll think they’re safe tonight, since no one knows where they are.” Faith smiled wickedly.

Angelus leered back, grinding his hips up against her ass. “But we have ways of finding out.”

*****

“Most excellent tyrant! We have a small problem.” Angelus towed Faith into the main room.

“Not now Angelus.” Mistress muttered.

Spike shook his head. “They’re in a bit of a mood tonight Gramps. I’d leave it. In fact, wanna go out and have some fun?”

“No, we’re all going out to kill the Watchers who showed up to ‘support’ Faith.”

“WHAT?!”

“Honestly, I’d have thought as Queen of the Night you’d have people watching who comes and goes.” Angelus scoffed.

Mistress was out of her chair before he’d finished. “I do. They’re Watchers – they have their own sorcery. Where are they?”

Faith shrugged. “Not sure, they stopped me in the cemetery just now.”

Spike joined Mistress at Angelus’ shoulder. “Well they’re not stupid. They’ll be inside now it’s dark. Hotels? Any suggestions?”

“Well they won’t be at that rat trap I was staying in.” Faith snorted.

“But somewhere inconspicuous, lots of traffic maybe?” Angelus considered, “The place on Main St?”

“Sunnydale Inn. It would fit, enough people that they’d blend in without so many that they’d be disturbed. And it’s decent.” Xander nodded.

“Let’s rumble then.” Faith shrugged.

“Willow, Xander. Round up some of the better minions and pay our English friends a visit.”

“I’m going.” Angelus insisted.

“Me too.”

“No chance, Faith.”

The girl planted hands on hips. “Yes, I am. What if the Watchers have vamp-only spells? You need a human.”

“Sure. Doesn’t have to be you.”

“Angelus is right. Slayer, you can stay with Spike and I. We’ll keep you entertained.” Mistress smiled.

Angelus raised a brow. “Not too entertained.”

Spike raised his hands. “Let’s all play nice kiddies. There’s Watchers to eat.”

Mistress nodded. “This needs to be over by sunup. I’ll have no filthy Council on my Hellmouth.”

*****

Willow and Xander held hands as they led the small group across the car park. Her purple leather trench matched his black, the epitome of vampire chic. Angelus wore a permanent scowl. They paused at the lobby door. Willow ran a hand over the glass, eyes closed in concentration.

“Spells?” Angelus asked.

Willow nodded. “An alarm on the stairs and I can sense some vision spells on the floor above, maybe the roof too.”

“But nothing on the front door? Sloppy Watchers.” Xander shook his head.

“They couldn’t set it to ignore human activity. But that’s because they’re amateurs.”

“Great! Can we go now?” Angelus huffed.

“Yes, actually. Minions!”

Fledglings opened the door and headed straight for the check-in desk where a tall, gaunt little man sat reading the paper. He looked up and clucked his tongue.

“Can I help you folks?”

“I sure hope so!” Xander chuckled in a perfect imitation of his old goofy self, “We’re looking for some friends. Newly arrived, English, kind of bookish?”

The receptionist adjusted his glasses on his face. “I think I know who you mean. Older gent and his nephews, yes? Let me just find their room number for you.”

Xander turned and flashed a smug look at Angelus as the older man rummaged through a drawer.

“Bow!” Willow blurted as the receptionist whipped out a small crossbow and fired, the bolt shattering against the vampiress’ hastily thrown up shield. In the next instant Xander was over the counter and had the Watcher by the throat.

“I don’t think much of your customer service. Where are they?”

When the man stayed silent despite the fangs in his face, Xander shook him.

“He’s not gonna tell us,” Angelus sighed, “Just do it before we wake the whole place.”

Xander shrugged and snapped the neck in his hand, dropping the body. “Plan B?”

Willow sat cross-legged on the floor as if she was meditating. Thin tendrils of power curled out of her and stretched up through the ceiling, streaming out towards the stairs. It was the work of a moment to feel out the rooms above, and she cursed.

“They’re up there, but – and don’t ask me how they did it – they’ve put a sanctuary spell over the whole floor.”

“What does that mean?” Xander whined.

“No demon violence within the spell boundaries,” Angelus answered, “But we’re not in the boundaries.”

Willow smirked. “It’s a cinch. You might want to split up and cover the exits.”

Xander directed the minions to the back door, while Angelus headed back to the car park. Willow cackled up at the ceiling for a second, then rose from her seat.

“Ignis incende!”

The entire roof erupted into flames, and she ran for the door.

“Is it done?” Angelus yelled.

“I lit up the roof. The sprinklers will be useless. They’ll have to come down before the floor collapses under them.”

“Then we’ll get our tussle.”

They stood facing the door but it was long moments before anyone came out. A few screaming guests ran out under blankets or wet sheets. Angelus huffed impatiently.

“They can’t still be inside! The building’s not gonna last much longer.”

His words were followed by a bolt to the chest. Willow spun as a team of men in black streamed through the hotel doors under the protective shield of a warlock. She dived into the fray, ripping the sorcerer’s head right off as Angelus tugged the arrow from his flesh with a yell.

“I’m gonna make you eat that crossbow, English!”

He attacked the nearest human, punching all the way through his neck. The next got a kick to the stomach that shot him back through the hotel doors into the inferno hollowing out the lobby. Willow and Angelus moved further back into the car park, away from the flames crackling at the entrance. The gap allowed the Watchers to rush to the side as a black van pulled up beside them. Angelus launched himself at the stragglers but was blown backwards by a Watcher with a flamethrower. The Scourge of Europe rolled around on the asphalt, beating out the flames scorching his face, while Willow grabbed a fallen crossbow and fired into the van until it had turned the corner.

“Fuck.” She spat, ditching the bow as far as she could throw it after them – which was a considerable distance, given her vampire strength.

“Wanna help here?” Angelus growled.

She heaved him up by one elbow and inspected the burns to his face with a hiss.

“They’re fixable.”

“Tell me I’m not gonna have a huge scar like Spike.”

“I’d be more worried about your eyebrows growing back.”

“What happened?” Xander asked as he jogged up with a couple of minions.

“We got toasted,” Willow tutted, “You?”

“Watchers came down the fire escape.”

“As you do, in a fire.” Angelus groaned.

“Yeah well, they dusted a couple of my guys and then got away in this van.”

“Great. You get any?”

“Two or three, but at least five got away.”

Angelus kicked the corpse of the one of his kills and swore. “Alright. Let’s get back before the cops arrive.”

*****

Faith and Spike were drinking on the couch, but it was pretty pointless. Preternatural constitutions aside, Mistress was brooding better than Angel ever had.

“Right wonderful day this has been.” Spike snorted.

Faith was silent, tipping the contents of her glass back and wishing the fire in her throat was more distracting. _He’s a fucking master vamp – what are you worried about? It’s just a bunch of wussy uptight librarian-types._

So when Angelus led the attack party back through the front door a second later, she managed to wait until he got to the couch before throwing herself into his arms. And image concerns aside, he let her stay there, a hand twisted in her hair as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Faith kissed him back as hard as she could, trying to meld their lips together with the heat. Eventually Angelus broke away and the Slayer laid her head on his silent chest. _Huh, weird_. Not that she’d ever let a human guy stick around long enough to listen to his heart beat and his lungs whoosh, but the absence wasn’t as disturbing as it should have been.

“Did you have fun children?” Mistress drawled.

Spike pouted in a less than badass manner. “Least someone saw some action tonight.”

Willow scowled. “We burnt the Watchers out, but they got away.”

“Killed a couple of minions too. Angelus here took a shot to the chest.” Xander added.

Faith stepped back immediately, taking her weight off the vampire. “Are you...?”

“It’s fine, Faithy. I’ve had worse, and tomorrow morning I’ll be good as new so I can go beat on the white hats some more.”

Mistress had picked up the small paperweight from the end table beside her. She turned the lump of amber over and over in her hands, gazing at the little bug caught forever inside.

“You mean they escaped?”

“We got about a half a dozen, but yeah, they took off in a van.” Xander said unsteadily, the cold edge in his Sire’s voice cutting straight through him. Willow stepped into his side with an almost inaudible whimper.

“And we can safely assume they won’t be repeating their mistake. They’ll find an empty house, set up where we can’t get in without an invite.” Angelus clenched his jaw so hard Faith thought it might break.

The amber paperweight shattered against the wall and everyone except Spike flinched.

“Hey, no big, right? We’ll just wait for them to resurface. They can’t stay locked up in their little Fort Knox for long.” Faith shrugged.

“Until they do, you can’t stay here,” Angelus jerked her arm until she was facing him again, “They’ll know you’re on our side now.”

“I thought we decided it would be fine? You know, why I stayed here while you went to the hotel and all.”

“We can’t afford to underestimate them, and end up with you trapped in here with us if they break the doors down.”

“Angelus is right,” Mistress nodded, “We should spread out, cover more ground.”

Spike stood with a puzzled frown. “Hang on – that’s exactly what they want. Split us up and take us out. We’ve got the advantage in numbers if we ready the troops and batten down the hatches.”

“Look, Spike, it’ll be dawn soon, and then there’s nothing to stop them giving us a taste of our own medicine and burning the entire mansion around while we’re stuck in it. I say we separate, and it’s not a suggestion.” The redhead gave him her Resolve face, and he took a deep, unnecessary breath but didn’t object.

“I’ll take Faith back to her apartment. They won’t even know about the Mayor, it should be safe enough.”

“I’m going to give him a call anyway. His boys can watch our backs while the sun’s up. Meantime, Willow and I will take some minions and find a place for the night, and Spike and Xander can head to...Cordelia’s house.”

“What?” came two strangled shouts.

“Why do I have to go with the whelp?”

Mistress growled quietly, almost drowned out by Xander’s protest. “Why Cordy’s place?”

“So I can find you when I need to. And because it’s unexpected enough that the Council won’t think to look there. Alright, let’s move before dawn.”

Faith and Angelus were heading for the door; Willow and Xander had run upstairs and towards the kitchen respectively, rounding up minions. Spike sidled over to Mistress and whispered low enough that not even vampiric ears could hear.

“Now, don’t get offended love, but really – why am I with the young’un?”

She smiled up at him in a strange way. It was almost human. “Because I trust you to take care of him.”

“Angelus!”

Faith’s scream had them running to the doorway, where Angelus had slumped over with a moan.

“What happened?” Mistress asked, flipping the vampire over. He clawed at his chest, and with one tug she ripped open his shirt. All three of them winced at the gaping hole in his chest that should have been mostly healed by now. Instead black tendrils crept over the clammy skin, snaking out from the wound a dark, vicious colour.

“What is it?” Faith asked, her deep voice strained.

“Killer of the Dead.” Spike muttered, followed by a foul curse.

“You know it?”

“Seen it once. It’s a bloody powerful poison. Arrow must have been dipped in it.”

“Well, how do we fix it?” Faith pleaded.

Spike gave Mistress a look. “Let’s get these two to the Slayer’s.”

*****

Faith held the wet cloth to Angelus’ forehead, trying to clear off some of the heat that was unnaturally pouring from him. Spike had told her the only cure, the myth handed down through centuries of vamp lore. Slayer’s blood – lots of it. Now most vamps don’t just happen to have a Slayer bed mate hanging around, willing to spare a few quarts, but Faith wanted to help. She just...wasn’t sure about the whole draining thing.

“And how exactly are we planning to keep _me_ from dying?”

“That’s what we kidnapped the kind doctor for.” Spike nodded at the man trembling on the couch under Xander’s watchful glare.

“Ok then. Let’s do it.”

“Faith?”

She turned back to Angelus as he began muttering under his breath. “It’s alright Soulless, I’m gonna fix you up. Everything will be five by five.”

He smiled, not the classic Angelus smirk, something closer to Angel’s soft grin. She straddled him on the bed and leant down, lifting her hair off her neck as she bared it to him.

“Bite me, Fangboy. You know you want to...”

The vampire just lay there, listless. Faith gave a frustrated sigh and lifted him up by the neck until his face was buried in her shoulder.

“Come on Angelus. Do it for me?”

Still nothing. Tentatively the Slayer reached up with her free hand and gave the sucking wound on his chest a good poke.

There was a feral yell, and the next thing Faith knew she was lying under Angelus with his fangs deep in her neck, her eyes bulging out of their sockets as he drank. She clung to his shoulders, her legs wrapped around him as he sucked the life from her. He’d drunk from her before of course, but this was beyond a little post-climax snack. This was her blood nourishing and healing him, and she could feel his need in the way he desperately pulled at her veins. She tried to hold onto the light, the warmth of him that he’d never had before, the weight of him pinning her to the bed, but everything was getting so slippery. It was becoming harder to make sense of things. Her arms felt so heavy. Maybe she should just shut her eyes – just for a minute.

Spike saw the Slayer’s hands go limp where they’d been clutching at Angelus’ back and tore across the room to separate the two. Angelus growled, backhanding his interfering Grandchilde. Spike vamped out and dragged the other man off Faith, holding his arms against his sides as Angelus began to buck and shiver.

“That’s your cue Doc!”

The man, with some prodding from Xander, sat on the bed beside the unconscious girl and put pressure on the bite, holding a wad of bandaging in place with one hand while the other hurried to hook her up to various tubes. With a flick of a switch, the machinery they’d stolen with the doctor ticked over and began pumping blood straight into Faith as the oozing hole in her neck began to close.

*****

Faith was lying on something cold. That couldn’t be right. Sunnydale was never cold, not even that one time it snowed. She cracked an eyelid that felt like it weighed two tonne. A ceiling. Her ceiling, but then most ceilings looked the same anyway. Ok, what else?

“Good morning Slayer.”

Oh riiiiight. That was the coldness. Faith twisted slightly to look up at the vampire with his arms wrapped around her.

“Ange? What happened?”

“You healed me.” And his smile was part-shock, mostly awed.

“Yeah, hurt like a bitch, I remember that part.”

She felt at her bite. It was already healed over, just a bump of a scar amongst all the others Angelus had given her, but she sensed that this one wouldn’t fade as they had.

“Then a very nice man from the hospital poured a galleon of blood back into you and left us both to sleep it off.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly, much softer than usual.

“Thank you.”

“Like I had another choice? Only Slayer left, remember?”

“And you risked that for me.”

“Some vamp fighter I am, huh?”

“I’ll say!”

They both shot upright, Faith clutching the sheet to her once she recognised the intruder.

“Wilkins. Don’t remember inviting you in.” Angelus raised a brow.

“Well you wouldn’t, but I’m sure Faith doesn’t mind.”

“Not a problem boss. Place is yours anyway. What can we do for ya?”

“Oh just came to check on my girl, make sure Angelus hadn’t eaten you in your sleep.”

“I like my lovers alive of late.”

“Yes, well. I suppose this is where I give you the speech about how Faith’s a very special girl, and if you hurt her, I’ll have to eat _you_.”

“Shucks boss, you’re embarrassing me.”

“I’ll say no more then. Just wanted to get you lot out of bed. It’s a very important day kids.”

Angelus snorted. “Really? And why is that?”

“It’s graduation.”

*****

Faith looked around subtly from her seat in the back row. _How much longer is this thing gonna take?_ As much as she liked the Mayor, his speech was a bit of a downer. _Hurry up and get to the slaughtering already._

“...what is a journey? Is it just distance travelled? Time spent? No. It's what happens on the way, it's the things that shape you. At the end of the journey, you're not the same. Today is about change...”

Faith looked up as a shadow passed over the courtyard. _Eclipse time – right on schedule_. The Mayor had stopped reading his palm cards, shuddering a little as the transformation began. The students were glancing from the blacked out sky to Wilkins and back again, their parents mumbling worriedly.

“This is it! What a historic day for all of us!” he chuckled, then groaned as he suddenly burst out of his suit, growing larger and larger as his form shifted into a giant dark snake.

“Wow. Boss has some odd ambitions.” Faith raised an eyebrow. Two seconds later she had vaulted over the back of her chair, seizing terrified Sunnydalers as they ran and hauling them back towards the demon now feasting on the entire front row. Anyone who made it past Faith in the chaos soon ran straight into the line of vamps headed by Spike, Xander and Willow, who had no qualms throwing their former classmates into the waiting jaws.

Above the screams and crashes of people knocking over chairs as they tried to escape, Faith could hear something else – a roar that had nothing to do with the big scaly ex-Mayor. She glanced around and spotted the little contingent in all black that stormed out of the school behind the dais, flamethrowers whooshing as they attacked Wilkins from behind.

“NOW!” she screamed, running towards the battle onstage.

Angelus and Mistress bounded over the balcony, landing behind the Watchers. They dove straight into the fray, and Faith had to admit that the redhead fought well for such a young vamp. She ducked under a Watcher’s blast and twisted the nozzle out of his hands, putting him down with a punch to the temple that broke bone. The Slayer could hear Angelus’ roar behind her as a lucky swipe scorched his shoulder, but she couldn’t afford to take her eyes off the man rounding on her. He looked young and very nervous, sweat running down his face in an almost solid wave, but his grimace was determined. It took her all of two seconds to side step him and jam the heel of her hand into his throat, collapsing his windpipe. He fell and she moved on, trading kicks with a Watcher who’d probably seen some Special Forces service in his youth. The other English were mostly dead or dying, their bodies piling up where the two vamps had thrown them aside, and Faith felt the cold buzz of triumph all along her limbs. She relaxed into the fight, playing with the Watcher, knowing she was only ever a move away from the flush of the kill. She spared a glance at Wilkins; the former Mayor had swallowed most of the Sunnydale seniors and was ferreting around in the upturned aisles for parents and teachers cowering at the back. A sharp blow to her wrist drew her attention back to her opponent and she sighed. Her fist darted out and he dodged it, moving straight into her second swing and falling back against the edge of the dais. There was a disturbing crack and he went still, head hanging limp at the neck.

Faith glanced around, the flamethrowers silent and the screams much less frequent. The Watcher team was done, but where was Angelus? She avoided the Mayor’s thrashing tail as he crunched on some guy’s bones and headed for the second line, where Spike was chuckling like a schoolboy as he whaled on an attempted-escapee.

“Spike? You seen Angelus?”

“Worried about your lover, girl? He’s too stubborn to die that one. Over in the corner with the redheads.”

She gave a little smile of thanks and hurried down the stairs to where Angelus and Willow were crouched over the unconscious Mistress. She had a long, deep rip in her stomach that had soaked the entire bottom half of her shirt an almost black red.

“Nasty. Watchers?”

“One of them pulled a sword and she couldn’t get an arm up. She’ll be fine though, just needs to drink a few stiff and give it a while.”

“Xander around?”

“He’s a good cat, chasing out the last mice.” Willow cooed, licking her Sire’s blood from her fingers.

“Looks like the battle’s pretty much done,” Angelus stood, glancing overhead nervously, “Does that mean the lights are coming back on?”

“I think so. Wanna get out of here?”

“Spike! Xander! Stop playing and come inside before you get sunburnt.”

The pair knocked out their last victims and bounced down the stairs like playful puppies. Spike slung Mistress over his shoulder and nodded to Willow and Xander.

“You two go see what you can catch. Sun’ll be up a few more hours, but you might get lucky if you’re careful. Bring back something meaty for her.”

They nodded and slipped away. Angelus grabbed Faith and kissed her, his tongue slow and heavy as he teased her.

“If only every day was this eventful.” He sighed.

She grinned, slipping a hand down past his belt. “I can arrange that.”

Angelus’ laugh was cut off as her fingers flicked against his cool flesh. “You keep me busy enough as it is. Minx.”

“You two comin’? It’s gonna be a bit hard to shag once the sun turns him to ash!”

Angelus made an appropriately rude gesture at Spike and grabbed Faith’s other hand, dragging her away from the slew of bodies above.


	11. Why Else Would I Come Here? For the Sun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus has some competition and Anya gets her powers back.

Anya Jenkins, once the mighty patron of scorned women Anyanka (formerly Aud), was pretty pissed off with life. One bad wish and suddenly she was human again - where was the justice in that? She’d spent over a millennium helping right wrongs and serving the downtrodden and betrayed, and now D’Hoffryn had turned against her? She should have known better than to expect loyalty from a man, even if he was a demon. Still, if there was something she could do to get her powers back...

She would have him again – her boy, for all eternity, as he was always made to be. That nasty golden Slayer was gone and she would have his heart back from the wicked little witch.

He had travelled the world for four centuries and never felt a presence like hers. It was an ache that stretched across oceans, a black thrill for the hunt and destruction, an animal urge that called to him. She would be his, and together they would paint the world anew.

*****

“Rise and shine lover.”

Faith groaned and swatted at the hand on her stomach. “Five more minutes.”

“It’s already two, and I’m bored.”

“Well I only went to bed at seven, and us humans need their sleep.”

“You’re a Slayer. You’re not wired like most humans.”

She rolled over with an urgh of exasperation. “Fine. I’m awake. Happy?”

“Not just yet...” Angelus smirked, one hand snaking down her torso to rest on the sheets covering her below the waist.

“Is that all you wanted? You didn’t have to wake me up for that!” she snapped, rolling out of bed. She started towards the bathroom, but his voice stopped her.

“I don’t know what you want Faithy. You were all for rolling in the sack not too long ago. You haven’t done something stupid like falling in love with me, have you?”

“Are you fucking insane? I don’t love you, you don’t love me, that’s why this thing between us works. But I wouldn’t mind just hanging out sometimes. You know, you could tell me all about your sordid past and I could flatter that giant ego, we could go start a good bar fight, anything.”

Angelus nodded, staring off contemplatively for a moment. “You’re right Slayer. Tonight I’ll take you somewhere nice and we’ll find a new amusement.”

Faith squinted, studying his innocent expression with a frown. “Hmm. That was almost too easy. What do you want?”

“Well sun doesn’t go down for hours,” Angelus shrugged nonchalantly, “You could keep me entertained.”

Faith sighed. “Guess I walked into that one, huh?”

The vampire just smiled wickedly as she stalked back over and pounced on him, knocking him flat as her lips went straight for his throat.

*****

Willow and Xander swayed together on the dance floor, completely oblivious to everyone around them. Their bodies were pressed together until there wasn’t an inch between them, Willow’s head resting in the crook where Xander’s neck met his shoulder, his firm chest flush against her back, their hips locked together like pieces of a jigsaw. They undulated, that slow predators’ grace flowing through their moves. He nibbled on her neck lightly with human teeth and she purred. Spike couldn’t help but be a little jealous as he pushed through the crowd towards the private room. All across the Bronze eyes kept glancing back towards Mistress’ favoured Childer grinding away under the spotlight. It reminded him of nights on the hunt with Drusilla and the inevitable blood-soaked shagging after the kill. _Better not to think of her_ , he told himself for the thousandth time.

Mistress looked up from her conversation when Spike was waved into her office. There was something sour about his look tonight, like a child without his favourite toy. She listened to her minion’s report but didn’t stop watching him as he sunk onto a lounge near their little alcove and waved for a barmaid.

“Is that everything Jonathon?” she yawned.

“Yes, of course Mistress. I won’t bother you, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’ve done well. Help yourself to something from the larder.”

The little sorcerer scurried over to the pen in the corner (which tonight featured a lovely redhead and a man built like a lifeguard) while Mistress went to stand before Spike.

“I’m not interrupting a good sulk, am I?”

He pouted up at her, eyes lingering on the impossibly tight purple corset that had her breasts popping up to say hello.

“I am _not_ sulking.”

“Could have fooled me. So what, this is your Angel impression?”

His head whipped back up, an outraged gasp painted on that sharp face, but he didn’t get a chance to voice his disgust. She sank onto the cushions, ass as close to his lap as it could get without actually being in it, her long legs slung over his thighs and those perky mounds of flesh pressed against his arm.

“You need a good filthy kill. Wanna go find some drunks in the park?”

“Nah, it’s less fun since all the seniors got eaten. The younger lot have curfews.”

“Yeah.”

They both stared sadly into space at all those wasted teenagers, but at least now Mayor Wilkins had Ascended he’d left the town for their draining. Mistress circled her fingertips over Spike’s perpetually denim-clad inner thigh, moving up towards his hips as she turned his face with her other hand.

“Well I wanna play. Have you ever seen what I did with the mansion’s basement?”

His drink suddenly seemed less and less important as he turned to regard her. That little schoolgirl smile might be the death of him.

“Last I heard it was home to the great white brooder’s cage. Any renovations I should know about?”

She leaned in and licked his jaw from chin to ear, the lack of breath on his skin so undeniably demonic that it sent little warning chills through his dead nerves.

“They won’t disappoint.”

Spike growled and kissed her, smashing his lips onto hers as she wiggled half onto his lap, his hands going straight for those ballooning breasts.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, I mean you look like you’re having a good time and I’m really quite interesting in watching but there’s just no time.”

Slowly, very menacingly slowly really, they broke apart and turned to face the intruder with identical looks that said _what the fuck do you think you are doing?_

“I don’t have an appointment but this is kind of an emergency.”

Mistress glanced over the girl. She looked about Willow and Xander’s age, mousy brown hair but pretty face, and definitely human.

“I know you. You’re the one who brought me here, you and Willow. How did you even make it in here alive?”

“Yeah, thought all you brats got Mayor-munched.”

“Well fortunately I’ve already been to one Ascension and I decided not to stick around for this one.”

“Which still does not explain why you are bothering us. I should eat you on principle.” Mistress said with that familiar resolve face.

“See, I lost my power source, and now no one will help me get it back! I even asked some old vengeance co-workers to champion my cause and they got all evasive!”

Spike scoffed. “Look just like a regular annoying girl to me. If you were a vengeance demon, prove it.”

“I am 1120 years old, William the Bloody. I don’t need to prove anything to an infant like you. Does the name Cecile ring any bells?”

Spike looked suitably embarrassed and cleared his throat, avoiding Mistress’ eye.

“What would you like us to do about it Anya?”

“I just need some help creating a temporal fold again, and then I’ll leave you to your canoodling.”

“A temporal fold, like the one that got me dragged into this dimension?”

“Well yes, but hasn’t that worked out for the best? Anyway, without my original granting of the wish, your world wouldn’t have even existed. You would have been the Willow of this world.”

Mistress shuddered. “Fine. I’ll grab Willow and the boy Jonathon and we’ll help you get your necklace back.”

The vampires watched her expectantly as the ex-demon smiled, hands clasped before her.

“Anything else?” Mistress tsked.

“Time is of the essence. Sooner I get the necklace back, sooner I can go back to my good old fairy godmother self.”

The redhead groaned.

“We’ll never be rid of her until you give her what she wants.” Spike whispered.

Mistress untangled herself from Spike’s lap and stood. “Then I suppose we’re going to fold some time then.”

*****

Angelus and Faith strolled down the street hand in hand, just a regular couple whispering to each other as they walked. And if they were whispering sadistic ideas instead of romantic endearments, well who would know?

“That pair over there? The blonde looks like a screamer.”

Faith turned to examine the girl with her dark gold hair, arm wrapped around her boyfriend’s waist as he led her back to their car.

“Too plain. I want something...new, tonight. Something I can get all dirty.”

“In that case, did you know Sunnydale has its own convent?”

“Get out! Since when?”

“Hellmouth attracts all sorts of beasties, and those with more religious inclinations tend to band together. That’s why there are so many abandoned churches too. And me, I’ve just always had this thing for nuns.”

“Let’s see if any of them are stupid enough to come out for a little air.”

They turned off the main roads, heading for a part of town Faith had never been to.  Angelus guided her through a maze of quiet suburban streets to an enormous pair of old iron gates. They were set in a grey stone wall that was at least two storeys high, the tops of great trees popping up over the edge.

“Wow,” Faith said as she leant on the bars of the gate, “These nun types seem fairly well guarded for a bunch of meek old women.”

“They’re not as blind to the dangers of Sunnydale as some of the folks in town.”

“Still, what’s to stop you waltzing in? It’s just a big gate.”

She pulled at the metal and there was a heavy clunk. She felt further down and found a thick chain wrapped around the opening.

“A big padlock? That’s their idea of anti-vamp security?” she snorted.

“It’s not just a chain.”

Angelus stepped up beside her and laid his hand on the metal tentatively. Almost immediately he grimaced and pulled it away, his skin smoking and hissing where it had brushed the lock.

“Holy water – very nice. Smart nuns. Not much good against a Slayer though.”

Faith spun quickly and kicked out at the very centre of the gate, the chain straining for a second before it broke under her assault. With a very noisy crash the doors swung open.

“Great. Probably woke half the neighbourhood. Come on, tough guy.”

They crept through the gate, avoiding the path that led up to what looked like a small Spanish villa. Instead they picked their way through the grounds littered with leafy groves and headstones. _Of course_ , Faith shook her head, _it’s Sunny D. Lots of people in the ground_. They made their way silently to a group of trees near the foot of the building, looking for any signs of restlessness nuns out for an evening walk or sleepless sisters heading for the chapel. There were a few lights on inside, but all was still.

“Ok, just in case they pulled that holy H2O trick again, I’ll find a way in and open the doors for you.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He chuckled, kissing her fiercely.

She took off across the bare lawn, sticking to the shadows beneath the eaves as she sidled around the corner, looking for a way in. There – an open gallery on the floor above. Faith looked around for a way up and found a tree that looked sturdy enough to climb, not too far from the house. Quickly she scaled the branches, leaping up the boughs until she was almost at the top. Balancing carefully, she edged out along a thicker limb until her hand barely touched the main trunk anymore. With a deep breath she leant down and sprung herself off the branch, somersaulting backwards and landing on the terrace rail perfectly. _God I’m good_. She leapt down, landing without more than a soft thud, and decided to try the door at the far end of the corridor first. She started off, only to freeze when a man stepped out of the shadows by the other door. Faith fell instantly into a combat pose, arms up as she looked him over questioningly.

The interloper was no man of faith. He was tall, with long black hair and a smooth angular face - a very pale face. His clothes were black and probably expensive and was that an actual cape?

“Ok, so you’re a vamp. Plenty of nuns to go around man, but if you don’t feel like sharing I suggest you take it up with Angelus.”

“I have no interest in brides of Christ, or the Scourge of Europe. I am here for you.”

His voice was lilting, melodious and definitely European. He came closer, never taking those tar black eyes off her.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m under strict instructions not to go picking fights with second-rate demon pests.”

“We are not going to fight.”

“Like hell we aren’t!” Faith snorted, but she was finding it more and more difficult to keep her fists up as he crept closer still.

“I did not come all this way for a sparring match, though I am certain it would be invigorating. I came to find the one who called from across the world. I felt your power, your embracing of the dark spark within and it was all I could think of. I needed to see it for myself.”

“Well now you have, and I’ve got better things to do with my night than listen to you spout odes or whatever.”

She turned to leave and suddenly he was in front of her, only inches away. The black fabric of his cloak was actually touching her.

“You’re not like the others of your kind. You don’t run from the darkness, you don’t pretend to live in the light. Faith Lehane, you are a warrior of the night. We are kindred souls.”

“And what does a vamp know about souls?” she sneered.

“I know more than you think.”

She wanted to laugh in his face but his look was so serious she found herself caught in a staring competition.

Angelus was getting pretty sick of waiting. This whole thing was her idea after all, but he was a lot more interested now there were nuns. Reminded him of the golden years with his women, before Spike. Mentally rolling his eyes just thinking about the bleached blond, he decided to get closer and see what had happened to his Slayer. Angelus strode through the grounds as if he owned them, his coat wafting slightly in the warm night breeze. He rounded the corner carefully just in case, and stopped. There was nowhere to go from here. The convent butted against the outside wall, and while there was a door leading out to a small vegetable patch, it looked undisturbed. So if Faith hadn’t gone in there, where was she? Voices nearby made him glance upwards.

“You must feel the connection between us. That hum under your skin that whispers the danger, that is nothing more than the recognition of an equal. You sense the evil in us because it fills you, it makes you what you are.”

The voice was low, but Angelus knew the polished Romanian tones did not belong in a Californian convent. He took a few paces back and crouched low, thrusting himself upwards in a soaring bound that let him grab the white plaster rail of the gallery. With a quick tug he swung himself over and landed a few feet from where Faith was almost in the arms of a slender vampire.

“Sorry to interrupt, but that’s my evil-made Slayer you’re propositioning. Go get your own.”

“Ah, Angelus! So wonderful to see you back to your old self after all these years. I did warn you to leave Romania.”

“Maybe you should have warned Darla instead. Woman liked to cause mischief. Doesn’t explain why your teeth are almost in my lover here, Drac.”

“Drac? Like Drac _ula_?” Faith glanced from one to the other and back again.

“The one and only.” Dracula bowed his head.

“Let me make something clear Count. Faith is a one vamp girl, and the position has already been filled. So thanks for the visit, but why don’t you head on back to your gloomy little castle?”

Dracula ignored Angelus, taking Faith’s hand and kissing it. “It seems we will have no time to talk now. Until we meet again.”

There was a puff of smoke and whoosh! Where the tall, dark and handsome (in a feminine way) demon had been standing was a large bat, who dove straight at Angelus before veering off into the night.

“A bat? Really? This whole thing feels like a bad horror movie.”

“Are you alright? He didn’t bite you or anything?”

“Nah, five by five. Maybe a little wigged but I’ll live. So, wanna go pick a nun?”

And then Angelus said something neither of them expected. “I’m suddenly not in the mood for it.”

*****

Willow knelt in the circle between Jonathon and Anya, her mirroring Sire opposite. Spike lolled on the couch, swinging a foot idly.

“How long is this spell business gonna take?”

“Five minutes Spike. Now shush!” Anya hissed.

The vampire raised his scarred brow at Mistress, silently asking if she was gonna put up with that attitude, but the redhead ignored him.

Willow raised a hand. “Ignis incende!”

A dozen candles were instantly alight, circling the four and casting a pale amber glow all around the lounge room.

“Ok, everybody know what they have to do?” Anya checked for the tenth time.

“Just start the spell, human.”

She scowled at Willow, but closed her eyes. They copied her, each raising their right hand and holding it palm up.

“Eyrishon, k’shala, meh-uhn!”

“Diprecht, doh-tehenlo, nu-Eryishon.”

“The child to the mother.”

“The river to the sea.”

Anya held up a small vial of purple sand, and they each laid a finger on it.

“Eryishon, hear my prayer!”

Spike snorted quietly. That was it? _Looks like a whole lot of nothing to me_. Then there was a burst of ghostly white light, snaking down from the ceiling, followed by a hundred more all worming their way from some unseen source and circling the four. They glowed in a way that reminded him strangely of the Aurora Borealis, and then he told himself to stop thinking like a bloody poet.

Mistress’ eyes shot open as they were assaulted with a jumble of images. That librarian and a demon, herself and Xander fighting the blonde bitch Slayer – Xander, her stake through his chest. She wanted to stare at that pained look on his face forever, but already it was ripped from her and replaced with a glowing green necklace, a flash like an explosion and suddenly nothing.

Anya and Willow, both more prepared for the whirligig of pictures this time, managed between them to tip the vial out onto the plate below. There was a bang and suddenly they were in darkness, all the candles blown out by the eerie lights whooshing back wherever they came from. The four were panting hard, poor Jonathon keeled over completely. Mistress was still shaking from reliving Xander’s murder, but Anya was the first to recover, running her fingers through the heaped sand. A green light poked through, reflecting oddly off their pale faces, and she shrieked triumphantly as she snatched the necklace up.

“It worked! Oh thank Eryishon, I can get out of this twelfth-grader body!”

Anya slipped the chain over her head and gave a groan that would have been completely indecent in public.

“Ooooh, oh yeah, that’s the stuff!”

Her features changed into the wrinkled face of her demon self and she got up to dance a whooping jig around the circle.

“Ignis incende.” Mistress muttered as she stood and flopped next to Spike on the couch. He was leaning forward, hands on his knees and a stupid smile on his face.

“That was right brilliant! Can we do it again?”

The redhead raised a hand to swipe at him, and froze. _That’s not a bad idea_.

Jonathon awkwardly pulled himself up and, with a little half nod, ran towards the minions’ rooms. Willow was stretched out on the carpet, hands trailing across her chest as she soaked in the after burn of the magic. Spike leant towards Mistress and walked two fingers carefully up her thigh.

“Is it basement time yet?”

“Hmm, perhaps. Let’s go have a look.”

He jumped off the couch and gave a very dapper bow, offering her a hand up.

“Spike? Spike? Where are ya you lousy grandchilde?”

Mistress sighed. “On the other hand...”

“ANGELUS. Can’t this wait?”

The dark vampire had stormed halfway through the lounge before he noticed Spike standing there glaring at him. He spun, flapping his hands about in exasperation.

“No, I think not William. You remember our old friend Dracula?”

“Pssh, how could I forget? Though friend is _not_ the word I would use.”

“Dracula?” Anyanka stopped spinning joyously.

All three vamps turned to look at her blushing like a schoolgirl.

“We had a bit of a thing you know. Back in the glory days, before he was famous though. It was nothing really...I wonder if he’d remember.”

Angelus shook his head and cursed quietly, turning back to Spike.

“Whatever you call him, he’s here.”

“Here? In Sunnydale? Why in God’s name would he drag his coffin to this shithole?”

“Faith. Thinks they have some deep, spiritual bond – at least that’s what he was selling her. I’m pretty sure he just wants to make her one of his brides.”

“Where is the Slayer?” Mistress asked.

“At her place.”

“You left her alone?!” Spike shouted, watching Angelus’ small smirk grow, “You’re usin’ her as bait.”

“She doesn’t need to know that. You gonna come with me or what?”

“Too bloody right I am. That ponce owes me money.”

“What about the basement dear?” Mistress asked innocently.

Spike glanced between Angelus and the coy witch, his face torn into a gnarled frown.

“Urrrgh. I’m going to have to go with Angelus on this one pet. Not every night you get a chance to give Drac a kick in the fangs.”

“Fine,” she pouted, “I’ll just play with Willow instead.”

She stalked off, her titian doppelganger peeling herself off the rug to follow. Anya gathered up her things and headed for the door.

“Well boys I’d love to stick around and say hi to the Count but there are scorned women to help! I have so much work to catch up on!”

They watched her go, Spike still sulking over Mistress’ dismissal, Angelus’ knuckles white from squashing down his possessive rage.

“I think I need to hit someone.” Spike muttered.

“That can be arranged.”

*****

Faith could barely see. The sun was low on the horizon, right in her eyes as they sped along the highway. Angelus was driving the bike with her welded to his back, her hair loose around her face like she was falling. They sped along the empty road, everything past the tar a stale burnt out plain of sand. They were getting closer and closer to that horizon, and she could smell something scorching. Angelus began to smoke, his face dripping in half-melted globs like a candle, and the more he burnt the faster they rode. She could feel him disintegrating beneath her, and she wondered what would happen when they hit the sun...

Faith shot upright in bed. She’s sweat through her sheets and she kicked them off impatiently, pushing her hair back out of her eyes. _Was that a Slayer dream? Or I am just nuts?_ She hauled herself over to the side of the bed and got up, rubbing her neck idly as she headed for the bathroom. As she was rinsing her face, that little tingle at the back of her neck that said ‘vampire!’ made her jerk upright.

“Angelus?” she called.

The apartment was silent but she reached over and turned out the bathroom light just in case, leaning against the sink. _Nothing. Yep, definitely nuts_. She walked back towards the bed and straight into a tall, dark Count.

“Aaah! What the hell?”

“I am sorry to startle you Faith. You must still be half asleep, to miss me like that.”

“What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in?”

“I called earlier, posing as a maintenance worker. The supervisor was very welcoming.”

Faith suddenly realised he’d had his hands wrapped around her upper arms this whole time and shook him off, taking several big steps back.

“There is no need to be afraid of me Faith. I only want to show you what you are truly capable of. How you could bend that body to miraculous feats, if only you drew on your inner strengths.”

“Sorry, I don’t need another Watcher. Especially the undead kind.”

“Don’t fight, I can feel how hungry you are. You want to know more, always, you are never satisfied with yourself. You push harder, you train longer, you hunt for hours and you still never quench that drive in you to be more. I could teach you.”

“I’m not real good at following instructions.” Faith stammered, edging back as he got closer and closer, until she walked back into the wall and froze. He wasn’t even touching her and she was quivering, and now he lifted one hand and swept her smoky curls aside. In the dark of the apartment the bronzed skin of her neck glowed as pale as his, and he traced one manicured nail along the firm curve.

“You are the first Slayer in a hundred years to search below the surface, to look beyond the mission and your duty and see the true nature of your line. I could take you so much further. You could become a mistress of death.”

“Are we talking literal death, or the more corporeal version touching my neck right now?”

“You want to let me in Faith. Do not let your fear weaken you.”

“I should stake you right now.”

“Do it then.”

They were still. She knew if she could just stop looking at those black bottomless pits pointed at her, she would be able to grab something to dust him. But his eyes were like chloroform – she was getting woozy, and her head was so heavy that she could hardly hold it up. She rested against his hand on her neck (just to help hold herself up of course). He leant in and bit her, the twin pinpricks in her jugular like static electricity. She wrenched her head up but he held her tight, still sucking away. But the haze seemed to lift as he drank and she shot her leg up and out, flinging him across the room.

“God, what is it with you vamps and your Slayers’ blood? Am I like the caviar of the demon world?”

Dracula struggled to his feet again. “This is not about draining you Faith. I only want to help you blossom into a spectacular black orchid of the night.”

“Please. With vamps, it’s always about sex or blood. Actually, usually it’s about both. Point is, Angelus is not gonna be happy you covered up his marks.”

“Angelus is a fool. He hopes to make you a tamed Slayer but I want you to be nothing less than what you are – a goddess of destruction and slaughter.”

“Hear that Angelus? The Count and I have something in common after all. We both think you’re an idiot.”

Faith and Dracula glanced over as twin shadows stepped in from the other room. Spike was laughing quietly over his dig but Angelus looked wild – _almost that look he has right before angry sex_.

“Ah Angelus. Of course. And William? How long has it been?”

“Evening, _Vlad_. And it’s Spike to you mate.”

“It must have been London, during the Blitz. That was a good war – so many lovely piles of bodies.”

Faith gave him a disgusted look and shuffled slightly more towards Angelus.

“Drac, I see you didn’t quite get the message earlier. Faith is not interested in your little mind games or your hypnosis-”

“Or that flashy gypsy crap!”

“I seem to remember Drusilla liked the ‘flashy gypsy crap’.”

“She’s got the mental stability of a two year old. Not your best recommendation Vlad. And speaking of Drusilla, you owe me eleven quid!”

“Fine. I shall see my debts settled.”

Spike watched slightly stunned as Dracula proceeded to reach into his cape, pull out a dark leather purse and count out the exact change, holding it out to him.

“Can we get back to the issue at hand? You bit my woman, Dracula.”

“Shut up Angelus, he’s actually paying me!”

“I thought you hated this guy?”

“Well yeah, I mean I do. So I’ll just put this away and we can start the ass-kicking, how’s that?”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Enough! God, you two are such girls sometimes. Dracula, thanks for the visit, don’t stop by anytime.”

“I cannot leave yet Slayer. I have yearned for someone like you for all my unlife. How could I exist without you now? Your dismissal would leave me a shattered man.”

“I am going to leave you a _very_ shattered man.” Angelus growled, shifting to game face as he lunged at the Romanian. Dracula managed to twist out of his grab, flinging the vamp over the bed. Spike stepped in, throwing punches that the Count caught on his forearms. Dracula kicked his legs out and knocked Spike off balance, but Faith was there with stake in hand.

“Hey! No one beats on my vamps but me!”

Dracula backed away as she threw angry punches at him, ducking out of the way as Angelus aimed for his back.

“I see you still can’t fight for shit.” He smirked, grabbing the taller man’s shoulders and jerking him down to meet a sharp knee. Dracula managed to break loose and got Angelus with a gut shot that floored him. Faith used the bed as a springboard, flipping over their heads to land behind Dracula and twist his arms up behind his back.

“Spike! Get the jar!” Angelus called, bounding back to his feet and plunging his stake straight into Drac’s chest. The dark European’s eyes bulged wide as his mouth fell open and he exploded in Faith’s hold. She flew forward but Angelus caught her, pulling her out of Spike’s way. The blond had the glass of water from Faith’s bedside and he upended it over the patch of dust on her carpet.

“Hey! You’re cleaning that.”

“Relax Slayer, I wouldn’t dream of leaving it.” Spike tutted as he scraped the vampire paste into a small jar, scraping the Vlad ashes on the rim until it was all inside. He ran to the bathroom and topped up the jar, screwing the lid on tight.

“Let’s see him reassemble himself now!” he cackled.

“You can put him on your mantel William.” Angelus winked as he embraced Faith. He pushed her head aside to check the bite and growled.

“It’s not so bad.”

“It is completely disrespectful. You’re mine. That neck’s off-limits.”

He leant down and tenderly licked the dried trails across her shoulder, making sure the wound was clean.

“That tickles! Cut it out Soulless!” she giggled, squirming against him.

“Would you two like some privacy, or is this my reward for helpin’ out?” Spike asked innocently, ignoring Angelus’ glare, “Cos I did turn down a good time to be here you know.”

“Get out Spike. You got your money.”

“No probs mate. If you don’t mind, I have a date with a feisty dungeon-mistress.”

He slipped the Drac jar into his duster and strode out, leaving Angelus to scoop Faith into his arms and drop her onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes and let his coat fall, curling up behind her.

“I think we need to have a talk with your super. Inviting just anyone into your apartment? Where’s the security in that?”

“You could always stay and handle my intruders personally. I kinda liked watching you pound the creep.”

Angelus raised her hand to his lips and kissed each finger, holding her tighter.

“I didn’t want him to bite me you know. I just couldn’t do anything to stop him, which probably makes me the worst Slayer ever-”

“Ssssh. That’s Drac’s thing – he picks a beautiful young woman and he enthralls her. Been his specialty for over two hundred years, so don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Hey, did you just call me beautiful?”

“No ma’am. Must have been your imagination. Maybe you’re woozy from the blood loss.”

Faith smiled and elbowed him.

“There was one thing he said. He said that the Slayers had some evil in them naturally? At first I thought he meant just me specifically, but he kept going on like he knew all about the Slayers. I think I want to learn more about where my power comes from.”

Angelus stroked her hair, avoiding the tender marks on her throat. “Ok. Tomorrow we’ll go back to the manor and have a look through some books, yeah?”

But she was already asleep.

*****

Spike sauntered through the Restfield cemetery with his customary swagger, cigarette in hand, half-whistling some old tune from the twenties. Where had they been when that came out? Germany maybe, fresh from Russia and headed back to London for his birthday. He always liked to go home for the big ones. Had to make sure his mother’s headstone was being maintained.

Spike was distracted enough by that painful train of thought that he walked straight past several couples necking amongst the graves, but he stopped short at the hint of a familiar scent. He glanced around, sifting through the various dark shapes of the crypts and monuments. He took a casual drag on his smoke as he took another few steps, but paused again.

“I wonder who’s hiding in the cemetery?” he called in a low, sing-song voice. He stubbed out his cigarette and dropped into a slight crouch, still glancing around as he headed through the rows.

“Where could they be?”

The vampire made a great show of looking behind tombstones, under trees; big exaggerated movements like he was playing a child’s game.

“Nobody here. Must have been the wind.” He shrugged, straightening up to leave. After only two steps a figure in black tackled him and they rolled over the grass. She shrieked as he tickled her, mad hysterical laughter that was somehow chilling in its complete innocence. He finally gave up, lying underneath her panting unnaturally.

“You still remember our games Spike.”

“Course I do pet,” he pushed her hair off her face and kissed her, “What are you doing here Dru?”

“I missed you my William. There was no one to make tea for my dolls or listen to the stars sing. That nasty Chaos demon wanted to touch me again but I said it was different this time, you were only out for a moment.”

“Dru, I thought we agreed to take a break. You know, spend a couple of years apart? It’s only been a few months.” He sighed.

“But she was going to steal you from Mummy. The little red tree’s reflection wanted to keep you all to herself and then you would have forgotten to come back.”

“Did Miss Edith tell you that? You oughtn’t listen to her, love. She’s a bad influence.”

Drusilla began to cry, sitting back and rocking as she beat at her chest and dragged her long talons over the lace that covered her from neckline to throat.

“Hush, hush, I’m sorry. Miss Edith is a wonderful girl. She’s much nicer than your other naughty dollies.”

Drusilla nodded, patting Spike’s chest gently as if to reassure herself. “They’ve been so bad while you’ve been away. They want a touch of your discipline,” she leered, her fingers now rippling over his pecs, “We all do.”

She reached down and unbuckled his belt, popping the button on his jeans and dragging down the zipper with a snail’s pace. She reached one delicate hand in and pulled out his member, which began to stiffen despite the cool breeze of the cemetery. Her movements were soft, floating as she skimmed the surface almost without touching it. Suddenly her nails dug sharply into Spike’s thigh and she lunged down to bite his stomach with blunt teeth. He groaned and came to life, the quiet ethereal moment forgotten as he rolled her over and rummaged under her skirts until his hands met soft lace. With a rip her underwear was gone and he was inside her, pounding her into the grass beneath as her slender white legs wrapped around him in a death grip. Drusilla’s cries were animalistic, alternating between the deep growl of a jungle cat and the high shriek of a night bird. Spike was muttering constantly under his breath, some mixture of blasphemy, compliments and half-strangled moans. They were moving violently, carving a furrow in the earth and clapping against each other as if they were trying to squash themselves into one being – and then Spike kissed Drusilla’s neck and bit her with his game face, and she shattered. Quivering beneath him, around him, her trembling flesh was everywhere and then her teeth were in his neck and his blood was a fire in her mouth and he was coming with a yell that got lost in her shoulder.

They fed quietly for a few seconds, absorbing the familiar taste of their passions. Then Spike rolled onto his side with a contented little sigh.

“I have missed you Dru.”

“There there – Mother has come to make it all well again.”

And she pulled his head down over her breast and stroked his stiff hair.

*****

Mistress woke up with a frown. Her bed was too big, too empty. Willow must have crawled back to Xander’s room at some point. Now who was going to help wake her up? She got up and found her black satin robe, determined to find Spike and persuade him to bring her breakfast in bed, in return for a little fun in the basement. The hall was still quiet as she padded down to his room. Sun must still be up then. She opened Spike’s door without knocking, because it was her house after all.

“Spike?”

She drew closer to the bed, which for some reason had all its curtains closed. She crept up to the side, hoping to pull them open and leap on Spike before he could sense her – but when she slid the drapery apart, she choked with the words still in her throat. There was Spike, his blonde hair tussled out of its normal slicked back state into soft curls, his powder white chest like stone where the sheets left him uncovered to the waist. He wore a little smirk even in sleep. But what troubled her was the raven-haired woman twined around him, her long scarlet nails gripping his arms as he held her. _Drusilla_?

Mistress let the curtains fall again and backed out of the room as silently as she could.

*****

She was sitting on the rug downstairs later, Xander brushing out her bright red hair for her as Willow read aloud, when Spike led Drusilla down the stairs on his arm. Willow immediately stopped reading in the middle of a word and Xander’s movements slowed until the brush was barely moving at all. Mistress ignored them.

“Dru, I want you to meet the mansion’s new owner, the Mistress. And of course you remember Willow and Xander.”

Drusilla licked her fingers and ran them over her neck. “They were the Slayer’s pets...”

Her eyes narrowed as she regarded Willow. “She’s the one that took Daddy away.”

“Now love, a vamp’s not responsible for her human mistakes. Mistress, this is Drusilla.”

“I remember. This is a surprising visit.”

Drusilla leaned over and swept a hand around the redhead’s face without touching it. “You don’t belong here. I can feel it all tingly under my skin. They brought you from your grave again.”

“I ran into her walking back last night. Apparently the old girl couldn’t stay away from me.”

Spike drew his mate back into his side affectionately and she purred as he ran a hand over her waist. He was completely oblivious to the daggers Mistress shot him, but her Childer weren’t. They both sensed the tension in their Sire and edged away slightly, drawing together like frightened rabbits.

“I know how hard it can be to forget someone,” Mistress smiled icily, “Xander? Willow? Fetch some refreshments for our latest guest. What’s your poison Drusilla?”

“Oh Spike, you must go and help them find me something ripe, something pretty. I smell plums and soft butter.”

“Of course, my sweet. Show me to the larder kiddies.”

The trio headed for the kitchen, leaving Drusilla and Mistress alone. The redhead started to rise from the floor, not wanting to be looking up at Spike’s maker, but Dru was already falling to her knees on the rug.

“The last time I was here, Angelus was going to end the world. We were having such a lovely party before the Slayer interrupted. She always spoils our parties, even though she is not invited.”

“What happened Drusilla? Did you get bored of Brazil?”

The older vampiress tutted and raised her finger to her lips. “Wicked little mirror. I felt you born into this world and had to save my boy from getting lost in your veins.”

“You think I’d keep Spike from you? I’m sure he would have found you eventually. I only chain men down when they beg for it.”

Drusilla crawled forward, stalking her prey like a Cheshire cat. “The nasty men were going to cage him up, but you came and you changed it. I am grateful. We shall have tea and biscuits.”

“Are you normally this opaque, or is that just for my benefit?”

Drusilla was saved from answering by Spike returning with an armful of bound and gagged waitress. She clapped her hands delightedly and sprang up for breakfast.

*****

Spike strolled into the library with a whistle, heading straight for the brandy decanter on a side table. He began pouring a glass, spotted Mistress curled in the big armchair and poured another.

“Afternoon tea?” he held it out to her.

The redhead took it and nodded to the chair beside her. “Sit? I need a break from thinking.”

“Oh yeah? What’s clogging up the old cerebral pathways today?”

“That spell – the one that brought me here?”

“The one you lot did the other day? Right entertaining it was.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking. If it brought me here...couldn’t it bring my Xander too?”

Spike thought about it for a moment, sipping his drink as she stared at the carpet thoughtfully.

“Don’t see why not. You know how it works now, just get that Anyanka bird back to help out with the chanting.”

“I never thought I’d find a way to save him. And now I have, I’m not sure it’s what I want.”

“I get that. You’ve made a whole new name for yourself here, an unlife that doesn’t include him. Would feel strange if he came back, I suppose.”

“Like Drusilla?”

“Dru? Talk about bloody bolt from the blue. I thought we were taking a break, but she always did have a short attention span. God help me I love the crazy bint though.”

“And if she was gone, would you try to get her back?”

“I’d do whatever it took.”

They drank in silence until their glasses were empty. Mistress sighed.

“I think I want to go kill something revolting, just to get my mind off it.”

“And I should get back to Dru. She could be wandering the halls muttering rubbish and scaring the minions.”

The vampiress smiled and Spike pushed himself out of the chair, stopping to refill his glass before he swept out of the room. The main entrance was starting to get busy as the fledglings woke up, but they scattered out of his path as he bounded up the stairs and opened his door.

“Drusilla?”

“Come dance with me Spike! The breezes play a lovely tune.”

She was swaying around the room in one of those little-girl-lace dresses she’d worn the first time they came to Sunnydale, her eyes closed as her hands fluttered through the air. Spike stepped in and threaded his fingers through hers, their hips brushing together as they swayed to nonexistent music.

“Oh Dru.” Spike exhaled, barely more than a whisper.

“My William, it will be just like the old days. Drusilla and Spike and Daddy, all together again.”

“Daddy?” Spike’s eyes snapped open.

“Angelus. The stars told me he broke free of his golden cage and fell from heaven. We’re a family again, but it shall be so much lovelier than last time, when the nasty Slayer bent your legs.”

She rested her head on his chest, still swaying as Spike stared in horror at the wall behind her. _Family? Oh bloody hell_.


	12. Somebody Never Learned to Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is a bad, bad girl and gets adequately punished.

Angelus leant over the balcony and watched Faith writhe to the music. It was trance-like, her slow swaying hypnotising every boy that saw her (and quite a few of the girls). Her tanned hips rolled, the black leather pants low without showing too much, her red halter neck stopping just under her breasts to bare a toned, tight midriff. She lifted her arms through her hair lazily, eyes closed as if she couldn’t feel the stares, as if this show was just for her. It seemed vulgarly intimate, the way she touched herself so casually, with such sensuality, like she was pleasuring herself in the middle of the crowded club and didn’t care who looked. Of course, most of the audience were vamps who wouldn’t know modesty if they bit it, but Angelus still felt a rush of pride that she was his. Her dancing was fearless, only enhanced by her steady heartbeat in the house of the dead.

He was making his way downstairs to join her when a strange smell made him stop. The air conditioning had blown it away before he could get a good sense of it, but it seemed like...no. Impossible. He went down another few steps and it hit him again, and he froze right in the middle of traffic. There was some minor grumbling but no one dared call him on it. He wouldn’t have noticed anyway, too busy searching the people nearby for that one haunting pair of eyes that he now knew was here. Like a spectre or a shadow she slunk out of the pack near the bar, drifting straight towards him with a smile brighter than the full moon. He met her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Drusilla. I thought you were a free spirit these days.”

“The stars told me you were coming home again, and I had to see if they spoke true.”

“They haven’t lied to you yet. Have you met our illustrious hostess?”

“Nasty little redhead. Her briars grow up through the house of Aurelius. Why do you let her wear the crown, Daddy?”

“Cos Dru, last time I was in town I went about it all wrong. And the death and destruction was fun, but there’s so much more to laying low. Speaking of which, does Spikey know you’re here?”

Drusilla purred, stepping in closer. “We played some very nice games. The ones you taught me, but hush, mustn’t tell William. He’s a sensitive boy.”

Angelus smirked, fingering the chain of her silver necklace. “That he is. It’ll be just like old times, Dru. No Slayer, no Master, no one to rein us in.”

“No more filthy curse. We shall be a happy family forever.”

He leant down to kiss her fiercely, lips bruising as they collided. She smelt of sweet honeysuckle and jasmine but her tongue tasted of fresh blood. Her nails scraped the tops of his arms through his shirt as she mewled desperately.

Faith brushed her face back out of her eyes as she slowed to a stop, puffing despite her preternatural stamina. She ghosted her way through the other dancers, heading for where she knew Angelus would be watching her. He always got all riled up at the Bronze and eventually had to pull her into the back room for a quickie (that usually turned into an all-nighter). She made it to the alcove under the stairs and stopped before she rounded the corner. Angelus and some dark-haired chick were going for it on the bottom step, using all that vampire suction to basically eat each other’s tongues. His big, strong hands were holding her ass as she rocked her hips against him. _Geez, they might as well be naked_.

She turned around and headed straight for the side exit behind the stage, letting the chill breeze hit her as she started down the alley. _Well, there goes my night. Not like he’d let me go pick up somewhere else. Wouldn’t get away with it anyway. Stupid vampire noses._ Faith started kicking the pebbles lying in her path. _Since when do I let any man tell me what to do? Oh right, since that man is keeping me alive. And a really good fuck._ She glared at a vamp eyeing her a little too hungrily, and decided to cut across the park. She had time to kill now. She was passing the disgusting little duck pond when she saw him sprawled across a bench, cigarette a tiny spark in the pitch black.

“Spike?”

“Slayer. Aren’t you supposed to be putting on a show at the Bronze? Heard you’re the main attraction.”

“Fuck off,” she nudged him, sitting on the back of the seat, “Like I’m there for vamp entertainment.” She took the cigarette without asking and inhaled deep.

“Oh but you are – you’re there to amuse Angelus. Just like the rest of us.”

“Well he found someone else to amuse him tonight.”

“You saw them too?”

Something in his tone made her glance over at him. The vampire looked utterly miserable, his sharp face drooping into a pretty little pout.

“Why are you so bummed? I don’t care what he does. Gives me the night off.”

“Bollocks. He’s left you at a loose end. Makes two of us now.”

“How’s that?”

“Cos Drusilla ran back to Daddy. And I was actually stupid enough to think she was here for me. Funny how the lessons of over a century can be swept aside with one fatal hope.”

“Shit, how drunk are you? Gettin’ all poetic in here.”

“Nowhere near drunk enough to go back to the mansion and listen to them get reacquainted. Or to lie in bed and wait for her to slip in, smiling that content innocent grin even when I can smell him all over her.”

“Ouch. Thought vampires didn’t get emotionally attached.”

“Just cos we don’t have a conscience, doesn’t mean we can’t feel. I’ve been through more being dead than I ever experienced when I was alive. I love Dru.”

“So why are you sitting here instead of keeping her busy?”

“Same reason you left the Bronze Slayer. There’s no interfering with Angelus getting what he wants.”

They passed the cigarette between them silently until it burnt out. The park was quiet, all the animals avoiding Spike’s predator scent.

“What now? Cos I am not gonna sit here moping all night. We should have some fun Spikey.”

“Anything specific love? Bar fight, demon hunt, getting falling-down-wrecked? Fancy a bit of looting?”

Faith looked him over, his currently sad blue eyes with their dark lashes, the wrinkle in his otherwise perfect brow from a scowl that wasn’t going away anytime soon. His despair only made him more beautiful, like a tragic hero in one of those paintings she’d seen at the museum in Boston. Here was the perfect way to prove Angelus didn’t own her. She twisted around and slid a leg over his lap so she was straddling it, placing both hands on the chair back behind him.

“Hey now Slayer, mischievous as that might be, it’s a very bad idea.”

“I don’t think so. I mean, Soulless took someone from you. And he won’t let me go out and have any fun on my own. Seems only fair we scratch each other’s itches.”

She was running her hands over his chest, whispering so he could feel those deep, husky tones in warm puffs against his ear. But he pushed her backwards and drunkenly struggled to sit up.

“Love, I happen to like my head where it is. Angelus and I sort of have things straightened out. Not really in the mood to piss him off again.”

“Why? What could he possibly do to make things worse? He already got Dru. You gonna let him win this one too?”

“You’re sounding awfully hurt about the whole thing for someone who doesn’t care about Peaches.”

“I’ll show you how much I care.” Faith muttered, leaning in to kiss him.

His resolve melted away as her tongue swirled around his mouth and Spike found himself battling with the Slayer’s zip as he laid her back onto the bench.  She pushed his duster off down his arms and curled her body around him, arching up as he moved down her torso with quick kisses. Spike dragged her pants over her legs and pushed her thighs apart, settling between them with more kisses to her inner thighs on the soft creamy flesh. He crept higher and higher, inching towards her swollen core at a snail’s pace.

“Hey, we’re not all immortal here. Wanna get this started before sunrise?”

Spike smirked evilly at the hint of desperation that broke through her sarcasm, and very seriously bowed his head. “As the lady wishes.”

*****

Angelus patiently let Drusilla pick up the bunches of dead flowers withering away on headstones as they walked home. He let her dance around him in the streets, delighted with himself once again for creating such a beautiful broken masterpiece. But by the time they got to the mansion, he’d been hard for almost an hour, and he was done waiting.

“But Angelus, I wanted to sit by the fire and let you tell me a story.” Drusilla pouted as he dragged her across the lounge room by one wrist.

“I promise ya Dru, I’ll tell you all the stories you want in the morning. I’ve got other games in mind now.”

She chuckled, matching his pace now as they quickly made their way to his door. “Daddy knows all the best games. Can we pretend it’s my birthday?”

“We can pretend anything you like.” He stopped, kissing her again as he opened the door and pulled her into the room. They broke apart for a second as he ripped open her dress. Angelus lowered his head to run human teeth along her neck in a perfect imitation of that night almost two hundred years ago, but instead of the feigned protest or eager moan he expected, Drusilla growled at something over his shoulder. Angelus pulled back, turning, and his hands dropped from Dru almost instantly.

“Faith. I was wondering where you disappeared to.”

His voice was light and his face neutral, but Drusilla eyed her curiously. Faith stretched out in the sheets wrapped around her, her hair a tangle on the pillow and her clothes splayed all over the floor.

“I found something better to do. Apparently you did too.”

“Hmm. Well since you’re here...” he trailed off, a frown distracting him from the rest of his sentence.

“Naughty children,” Drusilla giggled, “Playing after dark. Don’t they know there’s monsters?”

“Faith...” Angelus said carefully through gritted teeth, as though he was only just holding back a tirade.

“Yes Soulless?”

“What’s that on your neck?”

“Um, this? That’s a hickey.”

“What is it doing over my mark?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you put it there?”

“I can smell him all over you. The whole bed stinks of him.”

“Well yeah, I had to roll around all over it to make sure it stuck.”

“SPIKE!”

Drusilla was clapping her hands together silently as she tittered, but Faith just lay there propped up on his pillows with the ecstatic dreamy look of a woman who’s completely sated. Even when he flung open the door and yelled again, dark rage painted across his otherwise angelic features, she didn’t even blink.

“Oh, he’s not here. Said something about wanting to write. You never told me he had so many hidden talents.”

“I am tired of Slayers poisoning my knights. Poor little Bessy lost in the alleys and no one will sell her a match!”

“Dru, go to bed.”

“But Angel-”

“Now!”

Drusilla shot Faith a look that was more than just fury, something like shock, but slunk off without another word. Angelus closed the door carefully. Still clenching his jaw, he walked slowly to the bed and sank onto the edge.

“Do I need to remind you that we had a deal?”

“The one where I let you cover my neck in these real attractive scars and you make sure other vamps keep their hands off? Yeah, I can see how that works out so well for _you_.”

“The one where you’re alive, intact and running around free as a bird! You’re not a normal guest, Faithy. There’s a perfectly good cage in the basement.”

“I’m here because Mistress told you to keep me. Maybe I should go make a deal with her instead.”

“Awww. Is the Slayer jealous?”

She glared at him. “No, I’m pissed off. You get to screw anything that moves, and I find myself suddenly a one-man woman. I’m not even allowed to go out hunting by myself anymore – I mean Christ, what kind of Slayer am I?”

“The kept kind. And Spike? Really? I thought you had better taste than that.”

“He kinda had a bone to pick with you too. That man should never be left alone with a bottle of Jack. He gets a little wild.”

She idly ran a finger over the deep scratches on her chest, smirking. Angelus turned as red as the undead can and lunged forwards, flattening her into the mattress with her hands pinned above her head.

“You let him put his teeth in you.”

“That’s not all he put in me.”

Angelus growled and pushed her down further.

“Awwwww. Is the vampire jealous?” she smirked up at him.

Angelus slammed his lips onto hers, determined to wipe that taunting look off her face.

The anger in his touch surprised Faith. They were usually pretty rough but he was handling her as if he really didn’t care if her skull caved in under the force. When she wriggled under the restraining hands on her wrists, he yanked so hard she thought her arms were going to dislocate. He held her still with one hand, her lower half wedged tight between his thighs. He ripped the sheets away from her without letting up his attentions, his mouth darting all over her neck and alternating between hard bites and firm licks. Spike’s bite over his own got a snarl, and he ran his tongue all over the skin as if he was washing the scent off. _Which he probably is_. Faith expected him to spread her legs, bury himself in her and just thrust home until he reached his own climax and left her hanging. It would have been his idea of a just punishment.

“What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Kiss you? Come on Faith, tell me all about it.”

Stunned for the second time in five minutes, Faith unconsciously rolled her hips up at the smoky whisper in her ear. She could feel how hard he was under the tight leather pants that hugged his ass spectacularly, the tension clear through his whole body as he held her captive.

“Faaaaith, I wanna know what was so goddamn special you had to get it from my grandchilde.”

 _Alright, you wanna play this game?_ “I kissed him, all tongue and teeth, like a proper vamp.”

Angelus growled at the implied insult, but obligingly leant in and kissed her, not in the overpowering way she expected. Yes, there was both teeth and tongue, but he was teasing. He bit her lips, he swept his own across her mouth. He licked the very tip of her tongue and pulled back again. She couldn’t keep up, because every time she moved her tongue to meet his, it was already elsewhere. He sucked on her pout and barely touched her tongue at all. She tried to deepen it but his hold on her arms was steady.

“Then?”

“I took off his coat, his shirts. Felt his chest for a second.”

Angelus actually released her for the split second it took him to sit back and strip off his black shirt, but he didn’t let her reach out to touch him.

“And?”

Faith scowled up at him. “I think you missed a bit.”

“Oh no, you’ve done enough for one night Slayer. What then?”

She wanted to argue, but this was one fight she had no chance in the Hellmouth of winning.

“He kissed my chest, moved down between my tits, over my stomach as he slid my pants off.”

Angelus followed Spike’s trail down Faith, his lips barely brushing her skin in the faintest tickling caresses. She could feel the heat from his earlier brutal touches spreading through all her muscles, eyes locked on his bristly dark head as it travelled down to her hips.

“Then?”

“He kissed me, up from my knees to my thighs, all the way up.”

Angelus nodded soberly, though his eyes were fiery with his territorial rage. He backed down the bed, bringing Faith’s hands with him so that he still held them trapped against her stomach, just out of reach of her clit. He lowered his head and placed a firm kiss against the back of her knee. He skimmed across the surface with his free hand, leaning in to give another just that little bit higher up. He continued up her leg in the same pattern, stroking her skin and then planting a lengthy kiss on it. He kept going until he reached the crease at the top of her thigh and stopped just as Faith twitched her hips towards his mouth.

“Then?”

“He kissed my pussy.”

Angelus gave the swollen lips a quick peck and looked up at her expectantly.

“Yeah, just like that, again.”

“Uh uh uh. Gonna have to do better than that Faithy.”

She huffed with frustration. “He spread it apart and licked upwards, real slow. When he got to the top, he started back at the bottom again.”

Angelus peeled her wet folds apart and laid his tongue flat against them, dragging it up towards the nub of nerves but always stopping just before he got there. He dawdled at the bottom, taking his time, inching upwards in an agonisingly long lick before skipping back to the start again. Faith could barely move with his strong hands effortless holding her, but her thigh muscles quivered under his fingers.

“Spike, he stuck his tongue in me and swirled it around like it wasn’t attached to his jaw.”

Angelus held his tongue out stiff and impossibly long, twisting it as he worked it up into her entrance. He sucked on the sweet juices seeping from her core, swishing his tongue around as his lips formed a seal against the surrounding flesh. Faith sat bolt upright despite his restraining hands, moaning deep in her throat at his cool tongue battering her internal walls. Her groans came thicker as he thrust in and out rapidly, getting closer and closer until she could almost feel her release pooling somewhere under her guts.

“Then? What did _Spike_ do?”

She could have screamed she was so mad, hitting Angelus around the shoulders, but he caught her hands again as they strayed towards her bursting button.

“No Faith. You wanted this, right? What did you let him do next?”

Almost crying, she laid back. “He bit my thighs with his normal teeth and put two fingers in me as he nipped on my clit.”

Angelus got back to work, biting her hard and deep over both thighs while his fingers slipped inside her. Leaving them covered in marks, he moved up to her nubbin and grazed the front of his teeth across the hard flesh. He bit a little harder, then softer again, switching back and forth as his fingers curved up inside her channel. With each stroke he pushed a little further, until he was scraping the smooth spongy spot she hadn’t even known was there until recently. Faith prayed he wouldn’t stop again and bucked up to meet his fingers. His gentle biting of her clit was pushing her right to the edge again, desperate to cum before he could stop her. She knew he was capable of drawing this out for hours if he wanted to. But in the best surprise so far, he sucked her clit into his mouth and worried it between his teeth. He let go of her wrists and dipped a free finger into the wetness between her lips, then plunged it into her ass. Faith fell into her orgasm with a screech, tightening every muscle she had around him. He rode it out despite the unhealthy crunching of bones and joints, stroking steadily until she collapsed onto the bed again.

“Faithy?” he said sweetly, moving back up her body to kiss her sweat-soaked brow, “I taught Spike everything he knows. You really think he can compare?”

She chuckled throatily. “Well you’re sure trying to prove yourself against his standard. Come on Angelus, show me what you’re really made of. Give me a reason to beg you to chain me to this bed and never leave the sheets again.”

He raised a brow at her. “Think you can handle it Faithy?”

“All talk, no fuck Angelus.”

He smirked and swooped down to take one rosy nipple into his mouth. His tongue washed over it in a perfect copy of what he’d just done to her cunt and she arched into his cool, wet touch. His fingers pinched and tweaked the other, then ran down her ribs hard. She always felt so well _held_ in Angelus’ arms. Like no other guy had been strong enough to contain her before. He moved upwards, completely ignoring her neck and kissing her soundly on the lips. His tongue was demanding, pulling hers further and further into a battle between them. Her skin felt like it was shrinking over her bones, stretching everything tight and tense. Then with no warning, Angelus unzipped his trousers and sat up.

Resting on his knees, he lifted her hips to meet his and plunged straight into her. He gave her a second of moaning and cross-eyed appreciation of the way he filled her past a normal woman’s capacity, then started pounding away. He was harsh, fast and his fingers dug into her ass and hips so hard she knew even Slayer healing wouldn’t touch those marks. Faith was flopping around like a rag doll on his cock, her hair swishing about as she tried to use her feet to push him deeper and bruise her more. Every time he slid in and out of her, every single thick inch of his prick grazed her walls with enough friction to start a fire. His flesh was almost warm from touching hers, and gave her no relief from the inferno raging under her complaining muscles. Faith couldn’t move her hips in Angelus’ hold, couldn’t crash her body into his – it was all in his control. And she finally just surrendered and let him have it, crying out again and again. Angelus was laughing at her, but she didn’t care.

“Please, oh God fuck yes, I need to cum, please, PLEASE.”

He swung her back and forth even faster, which she hadn’t thought possible. Her pelvis was cracking as it collided with his, her brain was bouncing around in her skull enough to make her dizzy, and she couldn’t give a fuck as she screamed and fell off the edge. Every muscle in her body went loose and Angelus dropped her back onto the bed in a trembling, gasping heap.

He lay back down beside her, not touching her yet. She was still shaking from her climax but already she could feel every inch of her aching. When she’d taken a couple of deep breaths and calmed down a little, Angelus laid his hand over her stomach. He was gentle, his touch solid enough that it didn’t tickle her over sensitive skin, but soothingly soft after his last enthusiastic effort. He ran his hands all over her: the valley between her breasts, the tops of her thighs, her shoulders. He rolled her onto her side, facing away from him, and rubbed her back. He used his knuckles to work out all the knots and turned the muscles underneath buttery. His big fingers brushed out her hair carefully, straightening the curls without pulling them. She wanted to say something, but his lips were planting soft kisses along her shoulders and his hands were everywhere. It felt like she was in bed with an octopus; she only had to think of a spot and his fingers would be there, smoothing out the sweat-slicked skin and warming her body before it had a chance to stiffen up. He reached down over her hip and plucked his fingers through her sparse pubes, tugging just a little to tickle all the skin around them. His hand swept lower, running down her cleft.

“Oh Angelus.” She breathed.

He lifted her top leg slightly and shuffled in behind her, the curve of her back pressed against his hard chest and thighs. He entered her slowly, so slowly she thought he might stop only half inside. But when he was finally all the way in, she gasped. She was so aware of his body all around her, cocooning her and piercing her core. He rocked leisurely, holding her leg up as his other hand wrapped around her waist and his lips never stopped massaging her neck and shoulder. Faith didn’t know what to do. She’d never been taken so intimately before. Sure, she didn’t always want to look at the guy, but she never trusted them enough for something like this. She could feel his chest not moving as it rested against her, the lack of breath against her neck. The way the tendons in his legs twisted as he swung himself and left her lying there almost completely still. For some reason, the tenderness didn’t turn her off like it usually did. Instead she felt that familiar pleasure growing, spiraling upwards towards the peak. His fingers brushed her nipples and she was suddenly much closer, the dam at the bottom of her spine ready to burst. She twisted her head back to try and look at him and said something she had never even thought before.

“Come for me, Ange. I wanna come together.”

He looked a little shocked, but sped up until he was making short, sharp groans into her back. Faith knew she wasn’t going to hold out any longer and she let herself go as his arms tightened around her. The fluttering of her walls around his cock was enough for Angelus, and with a roar of “Mine!” he sank his teeth into her neck over all the other scars.

Faith came again as he bit her, the first graze of his fangs painful. But the way he drew on her blood was like a connoisseur with a fine wine – he seemed to savour it this time. Not in his usual ‘mmm, Slayer’ way. More like an ‘mmm, Faith’ way. And she’d never enjoyed being bitten so much in the past. She could feel him still inside her, his seed mingling with her juices, his teeth firm in her neck. It was like he was splitting her in two, stretching her out until she might rip down the middle. Angelus pulled back and licked the still bleeding wound until it closed. He slid out of her and she sighed, but he didn’t go far. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest.

“That what you were after?”

“What the hell was that?”

“I claimed you.”

“I thought you already did. You know, the whole neck bites means off limits thing?”

“That was more to mark you as mine. It just warned other demons off. This...this is a little different.”

She raised herself up to look at him. He was watching the ceiling very intently with a look that seemed to say he wasn’t even sure what he’d done.

“So what does this one mean?”

“Well if you were a vampire, you would have bitten me back and we would be mates, officially for each other alone.”

“Bull. I’ve seen plenty of mated vamps that still fuck around and screw each other over.”

“We’re vampires, Faith. We’re demons and we don’t necessarily go for monogamy. But being mated means you don’t go behind your mate’s back. You don’t fuck someone else to piss them off.”

She blushed a little at his cold tone. “Look, the Spike thing...I was a lone wolf kinda gal for a long time Angelus. I did what I want and who I want and I never had to ask permission. No one ever left me hanging and I liked it that way. Then tonight you were with Drusilla and I just decided to take something I wanted.”

“And then you came here to make me crazy over it. There’s more to it than that.”

“Ok. So I might not have been jealous that you could screw whoever you wanted and I was stuck waiting for you to show some interest. I might have been a bit more upset that you wanted that loony bitch instead of me. And it’s totally fucked up, cos I should be glad when you _don’t_ want something from me. Guess I am just a shit Slayer, hey?”

“Dru was part of the family for forty years. She was my most perfect creation. My _Mona Lisa_ , my Sistine Chapel. And she worships me, as she should. But she’s also a fucking pain in the ass – she has to be watched almost constantly, she’s moody and difficult and sometimes she just doesn’t get it. When Spike came along I was relieved to have someone else to take over as nursemaid. Darla was over the moon, no matter how she felt about William.”

“But this claim thing...if it’s like being mated, does that mean you want just me now? Even if Dru drools all over you like a lapdog?”

“It means I won’t fuck her if you don’t want me too, but I am still a demon Faith. You’re gonna have to deal with me wanting to fuck other women.”

“And you’ll have to deal with the fact I can’t be property. I don’t want to be your prisoner, Angelus. I won’t be treated like one.”

“Alright,” he said as he pulled her into his arms, “How does this sound? Working from the original deal. I don’t want to share you. You want the freedom to run around like you always used to. So. We won’t sleep with anybody else unless it is agreed beforehand. You can go back to hunting by yourself. I get to drink from you, and you promise never to even look at Spike too friendly again.”

“So we’re mates now? Like, the whole sharing feelings and looking out for each other and telling all our sappy, tragic stories?”

“God no. Who needs that emotional heart-to-heart crap? But if I didn’t want you around long-term I wouldn’t have claimed you. I don’t need to say that.”

“Good, cos I don’t really want to hear it. Usually when guys use the ‘L’ word I get out of Dodge. But being like, partners? Sure.”

*****

Drusilla was wide awake instantly, moaning terribly as she rolled around the bed getting knotted in the sheets.

“Noooo! Lost again, lost again, all Drusilla’s family runs away! Ooooooooh.”

Spike opened his bedroom door and found his sire curled up in agony on his bed.

“Oh. You’re back. Have fun at the Bronze?”

“He’s gone, gone again Spike! Why does he always go away so soon?”

Spike frowned, throwing his duster over a chair as he moved to scoop her up into his lap. “Who? Angelus? They didn’t put that bloody soul back in him, did they?”

“Stolen, stolen again, not by the wicked witch. Witches and Slayers and silly girls with dark eyes, black hearts, don’t know they’re casting spells! Oh Spike, my Spike, what shall we do?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bed. Sun’s almost up.”

He dropped her back onto the mattress and started stripping off, leaving his clothes spread all over the floor as he fell onto the covers in just his jeans.

“Oh, and Dru? Piss off.”

“Spike? What can you mean?”

“I mean, since it’s obvious you’d rather have Daddy, since it’s been bloody obvious for over a century, you can nick off back to him. I am done with you.”

Drusilla wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking with a shrill whimper. Spike ignored her.

“No, no no no no no, can’t be, mustn’t be. My brave knight, more beautiful than any in the land, all tangled up in the nasty tree’s branches. No! Come on my William, give Mummy a kiss and say April Fools’.”

“I am trying to sleep here Dru.”

“No!” she shouted, rolling him onto his back and scratching his chest, “Naughty boys must listen to the grown-ups. You shall have no jam for tea!”

Spike sprung up, hauling her towards the door by one arm as she sobbed.

“Dru, it’s over. Go back to Angelus, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to have you all to himself. I’m done being your spaniel to kick when you please.”

“No, no, no Daddy and no William and what shall poor Bessy do? Oh I feel all cold and dead.”

“Comes from being a corpse Dru. Love, we had some fun, but I’m not taking another day of this bollocks. I need to get on with my unlife.”

He opened the door and flung her out into the corridor, locking it behind her.

“William!!”

Xander voice was a slightly muffled holler from down the hall. “SHUT THE FUCK UP. Some of us are trying to sleep!”

Drusilla stuck her tongue out in the direction of the angry vamp and turned back to Spike’s firmly closed door. He really wasn’t going to let her back in. And there was no chance Angelus would make room for her between him and the horrible, lovely wicked Slayer. Drusilla had lost them both in one night. Normally that was enough to send her into one of her hysterical fits but instead she was filled with an insane anger. How dare they? She had been there first. She was going to be again. Picking herself up, the vampiress heading for the basement. She had to get to the sewers. There was work to be done before she got Daddy and William back.

*****

Faith’s eyes half-opened. The low light creeping in through the crack above the curtains pointed to midday, maybe early afternoon. Her stomach said to Hell with the light, it was breakfast time regardless. She shimmied out from under Angelus’ arm over her shoulder and threw on a big old t-shirt. Scratching her neck lightly over his bite, she pattered out to the kitchen to raid the bare pantry. Spike was sitting at the counter, bottle of blood in hand.

“What’s the matter Spike, grow a soul?” Faith snorted as she rifled through the fridge.

“Nah, just something special I had saved up. This cute little showgirl in Rio. Kept her around for almost three weeks before I got bored.”

He watched her grab a bowl of leftover pasta and throw it in the dingy microwave. Faith jumped up on the bench beside him and kicked her legs in a distracted way.

“Pet?”

“What?” she asked, looking down to find him staring at her oddly.

“Are you aware you have a bloody big bite on your neck? Cos I don’t recall it being there when we...”

“That? Nah, that’s a gift from Angelus.”

“Really now. How very interesting. Thought he’d be furious about your not-so-little indiscretion.”

“Oh he is. I’m not supposed to even look at you again.”

Spike chuckled. “God I wish I could have seen his face.”

“You can see it now, Spike.”

Angelus slunk into the kitchen, sliding onto the stool beside the blonde vamp. His eyes were tunnels of black fire, like he was trying to dust Spike with them. William just sipped at his blood with a jolly smirk. Faith ignored them both and got back to her brunch.

“Faithy, mind taking that in the other room? I need to have a word with my grandchilde.”

“Ange, don’t be too hard on him.” She winked, walking out with pasta in hand.

“Willy, I thought you’d learnt your lesson about touching my women a long time ago.”

His voice was cold and dangerous, but Spike just shrugged.

“I’m not one for rules Angelus.”

“I’m well aware. I’m just telling you now, so you don’t end up on the wrong end of my stake later. This is a good time to learn some discipline.”

“You don’t trust your girl much, Peaches. Though I noticed the new teeth you put in her. Must have been what Dru was wailing on about last night.”

Angelus smirked. “Dru felt it? Poor Spikey. She must have been pretty hard to calm down. Did you get _any_ sleep?”

“Hours, actually. I threw her out.”

Spike pushed himself up and walked around the counter to bin his empty bottle. Angelus had a half-scowl, half-stupefied grin.

“You just threw her out? After all these years?”

“Yep. She went too, which I wasn’t expecting. Must have been in shock.”

“Don’t tell me this is about your night of mediocre passion with the Slayer. Cos if you did it for Faith, I’ve got bad news William.”

“Relax, mate. I don’t want your damned Slayer. Though I wouldn’t mind a second go.”

“Spiiiiike...”

The blond just grinned devilishly. “So if you got rid of Dru, and I got rid of Dru...”

“She’s on her own again. Probably head out of town by tonight.”

“Prob’ly.”

*****

Drusilla hovered around the edges of the Bronze watching the crowd. She knew he would come soon, the one who could help her win back Daddy. And nasty Spike. And if it didn’t work? Well she had lots of lovely ideas for getting what was hers. She’d learned most of them from Darla, who always got what she wanted. _Poor Grandmother. Now she’ll never find her way back_.

A dark-skinned demon walked in, axe in hand. He was troll-sized, with long black dreadlocks all the way to his knees and hard black leather armour. Drusilla wove her way through the room, following him to a table near the bar.

“There’s my new champion. All made for slicing up little Slayers and mending poor Drusilla.”

He stared up at her as she sidled over to his chair, leaning in with one hand on the table and the other floating above his shoulder.

“Who are you?” he grunted.

“I’m a fairy princess, waiting for True Love’s kiss. Want to wake me up?”

“Crazy vamp. I don’t play games with lesser demons.”

“You don’t play games at all, my sweet.” She giggled, circling around to face him. He frowned and looked ready to stand up, but she twitched her fingers in a flutter as they passed his very purple face. Suddenly the demon couldn’t look anywhere _but_ her fingers, smiling dreamily as he watched them flick between their eyes.

“Be a good boy for Dru. You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“You’ll do what Miss Edith wants?”

“Anything.”

“You need to find that dreadful girl who stole our boys and chop her into itty bitty bits. Tiny weeny Slayer mouthfuls.”

“I’ll do it now.”

He put a hand on his axe and made to stand.

“Hush, hush. Not tonight. Let them sleep a while before we smash their dreaming. I want to swim in the night sky. The stars are nice to me.”

He nodded and she snapped her fingers, drifting away before he came to his senses. The demon shook his head and regarded the axe in his hand. With a shrug, he turned back to his ale.

Drusilla left the Bronze and headed back towards the main streets. _Someone_ had to be silly enough to wander out for her supper. She hadn’t got more than two blocks when a short brunette popped up in her path.

“That’s some powerful bewitching you did in there. Very nice work.”

Drusilla eyed the little demon suspiciously. “You smell of daisies and rot. Who are you?”

“Anyanka again, thankfully. I help avenge wronged women, and honey your rage is like a giant neon sign over town.”

“I don’t need any help. Angelus and William just got confused. They’ll see things right again once I fix the mirror.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Don’t you wish there was some way of making sure they remember who they belong with? Wouldn’t it be better making them crawl back to you, only to be rejected and miserable for all eternity?”

Dru seemed to consider it for a moment but then frowned with confusion. “But how will I play with my dear boys if they are moping like Angel?”

“Who needs them anyway? Men just cause trouble. You could make them sorry for what they’ve done to you and be free of them forever.”

“I was all alone in Brazil, but I came back. I wanted us to be a family again. Why can’t Spike understand we need Daddy?”

“Right...” Anyanka looked over the dazed expression on Drusilla’s face, “So we’ll make them see how important family is.”


	13. I'm Going to Blow Out the Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dru seeks vengeance, Spike cures his ennui and Angelus decides to get out of town

Spike leant on the balcony rail next to Angelus, watching his grandsire watch the crowd.

“You know, I’m proud of you old man. This is real progress for you.”

“William, when I want your approval – oh hey, I never want it.”

“All the same, I think it’s decent of you.”

Angelus made a non-committal grunt, too busy watching his Slayer. Faith was dancing as usual, but every so often she would drift towards a guy and glance up at the dark vamp. Angelus shook his head and she drew back, waiting for another likely partner.

“So what’s the deal, she lets you pick ‘em _and_ eat them after?”

“Works well all round.”

“Unless you’re the guy.”

“He goes out happy.” Angelus smirked.

“Well have fun. I’m off.”

“Why? All the humans are here. Everyone else is too smart to stay out after dark nowadays.” Angelus sighed heavily.

“You sound right fed up.”

“This town’s played out. Too many demons in a small population, the pickings are getting ridiculous.”

“Then why are you hanging around? You always loved the travelling. Instilling terror into each new city...”

“Finding new words for ‘mercy’,” the older vamp smiled fondly, “Who knows? Maybe I’ll take a tour of the Old World, see how it’s changed.”

Spike clapped him on the shoulder and headed down the stairs, nodding to Faith as he passed. He pushed out into the deserted alleys around the Bronze. He trekked across Sunnydale without seeing a single non-demon, the streets and cemeteries finally quiet after an eternity of people turning a blind eye to the dangers of living on a Hellmouth. _Maybe Angelus is right. This place is turning into a ghost town_. He sped up, deciding to just grab something from the larder, and was soon strolling across the front lawn of the mansion. A figure in a flowing white coat walked out of the house and stopped as Spike approached.

“Silver-tongue, what are you doing home so early?”

“Nothing to eat on the streets. This whole town is like one depressingly empty fridge.”

“Oh, doesn’t it make it all so much more fun? It’s a challenge now.” Mistress crooned, edging closer to the vamp as they stood on the front stoop.

“Is this what it was like? In your world?”

She frowned slightly. “There was no Ascension there. We had all those lovely rebellious teenagers sneaking out late at night. Xander and I would go to Lover’s Lane and knock on all the car windows.”

She looked sort of sad, for a demon anyway. “So you gonna try and bring him through, same as the spell you did for that demon bird?”

The redhead smiled. “I figured it out. Xander doesn’t have a place here. I made myself a new family, but it would all be too strange for him. Takes a lot of getting used to. That and he never liked me playing with other vamps.”

“What happened to all the forever love? You were mates and all.”

“Xander and I, we knew each other since the first day of kindergarten. And we shared everything, right up to that final battle. We hunted and we teased and we fucked and it was great, but it was just another part of being best friends. I loved Xander, but he was still Xander. Sometimes you find something that just...fits. Not eternal flames of desire, it just seems to fit. He was a blast, but he was never a challenge.”

“Dru was always a challenge. Full of surprises, completely unpredictable at times. I’m right tired of being the one who cleans up other people’s messes.”

They were standing barely an inch apart, teetering on the brink of the step. Mistress ran a hand over Spike’s neck, resting it against his jaw with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

“Whadda ya say Spikey? Ready for a new kind of game?”

He chuckled wickedly. “God yes.”

*****

Louis Cole was having the best night of his life. The sultry brunette with the big boobs and the tight little ass had grabbed him off the dance floor without a word and dragged him into the alley out back. Now she pushed him back onto a crate and attacked his belt, practically ripping the buckle off the leather.

“Gonna show me what you got, big guy?”

“Sweetheart when I’m done, you’ll be walking bowlegged for a week.”

“That’s a big promise. Sure you can keep it?” Faith smirked, hitching up her impossibly short skirt and straddling him as she pulled out his cock. She sunk onto him slowly, his gurgled moan echoing in the alley, its only competition the muffled music inside. Faith started thrusting her hips as hard as a human could handle, gazing up at Angelus as he slunk around the corner and leant silently against the brick wall. The guy was sliding his hands under her tank top awkwardly, trying to get to her nipples, but Faith didn’t help him. She was too busy staring at the smirk on her vampire lover’s face as she rocked her hips back and forth. He stroked the bulge in his leather pants slowly and she gasped, speeding up despite her current partner’s fragile bones.

Angelus watched Faith ride that poor lucky schmuck with complete abandon. The heat was visibly rushing through her, colour coming up in her cheeks and her chest as wave after wave of her scent floated over to his corner. The guy was getting close already, fumbling awkwardly with her ass and trying to pull her further down his shaft on each descent. Faith was close too but it wasn’t so obvious – just a sense of the wild, feral energy building up inside her, waiting to be unleashed. He stroked himself again and she moaned. _Poor son of a bitch is gonna get a broken pelvis in a minute_. Angelus shifted into game face and licked his lips, rubbing himself through his trousers, and Faith came with a low cry and a last hard bounce.

“Fuck!” the guy under her shouted, but he was too far gone and the Slayer muscles tightening around his dick sent him crashing over the edge into one final glorious moment of bliss.

Faith had stopped moving but her breathing was nowhere near calming down. She watched Angelus push himself off the wall and stalk closer, making no more sound than a mouse. The guy (who hadn’t been a bad fuck, really) was stroking her lower back with a huge awed grin.

“Oh yeah baby, that was so crazy! You were so wet for me.”

“Not for you.” Angelus smiled, tugging the man upright without unseating Faith. The Slayer got to see the flash of terror and confusion in her most recent fuck’s eyes as her vampire sunk his teeth deep into that fleshy human neck. Faith felt the life escaping the body still wrapped around her as his muscles went limp. Angelus could smell Faith’s arousal building again mixed with the taste of adrenaline and lust-laced blood, and he knew he couldn’t savour this meal. _I have to be inside her NOW_.

Angelus dropped the lifeless torso in his hands to one side and Faith grabbed his collar, pulling him in to lick the blood from his lips and then his tongue. The taste of Louis passing between them only turned her on more.

“I need you.”

“Gonna be a bit hard with his dick still inside you.”

Faith broke away to slide off the corpse, but screamed as white heat sliced across her arm. She spun, half-falling as something huge and very purple with a whole lot of manky dreadlocks lifted an axe bigger than her and swung it again. She ducked and Angelus was there with a punch that seemed to glance off the demon. Faith recovered and kicked out, her boot hitting hard leather armour with a jarring thud.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Angelus yelled as he swung again, “Don’t you know the rules pal?”

“Must be new in town!” Faith shouted, attacking in between swings of that enormous axe.

She kicked high, looking for a weak point. “What is this thing?”

“Gurter demon!” Angelus yelled, getting in three quick jabs to the ribs – _if Gurter demons have ribs_   - “They collect heads, sometimes for money or virgins.”

“Any other _helpful_ gross information?” Faith jumped back as the axe nicked her again across the thigh.

Angelus slid back into game face and pounced, clinging to the Gurter’s back as he pounded an elbow into the base of its skull. The demon dropped flat on its face and Faith grabbed the axe, bringing it down on the exposed purple neck in one heavy blow.

“Not really.” Angelus panted.

She rolled her eyes, leaning on the huge weapon. “This thing weighs like twenty tonne.”

The vamp sniffed and quickly stood, crossing over to grab her wrist.

“Um, ouch?”

“You’re hurt.”

“No shit. You’re not helping!”

“Let’s get you back to the mansion.”

“Let’s get there fast. That little fight did nothing to kill my libido.”

Angelus smirked. “That’s what I love about ya Faithy. You never let anything get between you and a good time.”

She smiled. “Can we keep the axe?”

*****

Spike followed Mistress down the basement stairs, staring.

“This was _definitely_ not here last time I was in town.”

“Where did you do all your punishment and bondage then?” the redhead sniggered.

“Angelus did most of the punishing, and he preferred to do it through the bedroom wall. Nice setup, this.”

The basement had been completely redone. A cage at the bottom of the stairs took up that corner, but the rest of the walls were lined with an assortment of whips, paddles, chains and various other goodies on hooks. There was a simple chair in a corner and a long high massage table with shackles at the corners. Everything was red velvet or black leather, and the light was bright enough to be day.

“I like to keep things simple.” Mistress sighed contentedly.

“Me too. Angelus was all about the artistic kills, the big mind fucks. I’d rather just grab a pretty armful in some dark alley and have my vicious way with her neck.”

Mistress unbuttoned her coat, dropping it down her arms to reveal a purple and black lace corset with a tiny pair of black shorts and black velvet pumps that laced around her ankles.

“Planning a big night, were we?”

“I felt girly. Strip.”

He complied unhurriedly, watching her the whole time as she scrutinised every inch of skin as it was revealed. His coat and shirts joined hers on the floor, then his boots and jeans, until he stood before her completely naked with hands roaming over his stomach for lack of somewhere better to be. She nodded towards a wall covered in different lengths of chain and cuffs.

“Do you prefer something in metal or rope?”

“Neither. I’ll behave.”

Her smile twitched like she didn’t believe him, but she pointed towards the cage.

“Hands on the bars, ass up and don’t flinch.”

He strolled over to the metal structure, impudent as always, but inside he was crackling with excitement. He leant forward and gripped the bars, sticking out his pale ass. Somewhere behind him he could hear Mistress sorting through the selection on the wall. The clicking of her heels told him she was standing closer now and there was a sudden thwack of hard rubber on his ass that almost made him jump, despite her orders.

“I thought we’d start easy,” she purred, running a hand over his cheek softly before bringing down the paddle on the other side hard, “How’s things with Miss Sunnydale Insane Asylum?”

The question caught him off guard as she hit him again, and he had to fight to keep both his body and his voice steady.

“Dru? Tossed her out.”

The paddle struck him again and her hands soothed the reddening flesh before the next hit.

“Just like that? Drusilla, your dark princess, the love of your unlife? And you tossed. Her. Out.”

She punctuated each word with another slap of the paddle, and he could feel the heat all through his flesh now.

“Yeah, I did. Realised there were women out there half as much trouble and without the daddy issues.”

He felt the paddle splinter as it snapped against his skin and the vampiress threw it aside in disgust. She grabbed his wrists and dragged him backwards, hauling him to a set of hanging manacles in the centre of the room. She closed the shackles around his arms and took a long plaited flogger off its hook.

“So a century together and you’re finally over it?”

The leather struck his exposed back and he swayed a little in the chains. “Is that so hard to believe? That a man can change? You seem to have gotten over your mate pretty quickly.”

She lashed him for a solid minute, from shoulders to thighs in bold, hard strokes. He hissed through clenched teeth, balancing on the balls of his feet as she tore into his skin.

“I got bored of being sad. Now I wanna play.”

She traded the flogger for a cane no thicker than her thumb that made the air whistle as she wielded it. Spike was mildly amused by how short an attention span she had for any one tool. The cane cracked down on his bare chest, the front of his thighs, his calves, his ass. She teased the tip of his prick with the wood and giggled.

“Someone hasn’t RSVPed to this party.” She poked his semi-hard on a little disappointedly.

“What can I say pet? All the organised violence is a tad too Angelus for me. Altogether too poncy and it brings back bad memories. Give me a brawl, a good romp, any day.”

“Is that a request?”

“It’s your frolic, sweet.”

She eyed him wickedly, then reached up and wrapped her hands in his chains. She pulled hard and he got the hint, adding his weight to her efforts. With a massive echoing clang the shackles came free of their mooring and Spike stumbled, his muscles on fire from her short but vicious assault. His demon stirred under the surface, eager to fight her for dominance. Mistress didn’t hesitate – she swung her fist up and clocked him in the jaw. He staggered back from the blow and rounded, spinning his foot up into her thigh just above the knee. She growled and leapt to her feet, and they crashed together in a flailing of limbs. Teeth, nails, fangs – they tore into each other, bouncing from wall to wall as they fought. Spike’s eye was swelling up; Mistress had a few cuts trickling from her lips. She pushed him back over the massage table and he pulled her with him in a clatter of breaking metal.

“Rather flimsy, that.”

“If I hadn’t already killed the guy at the shop I’d make a complaint.” Mistress shook her head, panting.

Spike rolled her onto her back, ripping the corset from chest to navel. She scratched several strips of flesh off his shoulder. He kneed her in the side and she bucked him off, throwing him into the ruins of the table. They both sat up at the same time, and Spike drove her back against the wall, tearing her underwear off and entering her in the same moment. Mistress groaned and dug her thumb into his neck, wrapping both legs around him as he thrust. He was pounding her into the wall, no concern for her head bashing against the stone, but she didn’t seem to notice either. The redhead cried out in long high-pitched shrieks, slapping Spike’s ass and back as she squeezed herself around him.

“Christ! Love a girl with a bit of spirit!” he moaned as his movements became more desperate.

Mistress slammed her hips forward to meet his, unable to respond as her eyes shut involuntarily. One hand wrapped around Spike’s neck and with the other she slipped a taloned finger into his ass.

“Shit!” he yelled, spasming as he poured himself into her.

Mistress struggled, so frustratingly close. She flung her pelvis at him insistently, pleadingly. Half-dazed, Spike reached down and pinched both nipples as he sunk his fangs into her breast. The vampiress came with a shout, shivering in his hold as he drank, her legs hanging limp.

Eventually Spike drew back and stepped away, leaving her to slide down the wall slowly. He crumpled to the floor beside Mistress, gasping for unneeded breath.

“Now _that_ wasn’t boring.”

*****

Faith winced at the cold sting of alcohol on her cut, but she had to admit Angelus was being quite gentle as he cleaned her wounds.

“How did you let that guy sneak up on you, Faithy? Getting rusty are we?”

 His voice was a lot harsher than his hands bandaging her shoulder, just another part of the game where neither one could admit they cared about the other.

She shrugged and cringed at the sudden biting pain. “I dunno, must have been kinda distracted by the dead guy still in me and the dead guy I wanted in me. What’s your excuse, Ange?”

“Couldn’t smell anything but your dripping cunt.” He raised a brow as he swept the bandages and antiseptics back into their well-stocked first aid kit.

“It was going pretty well up to the demon assassin attack though, wasn’t it?” Faith winked.

“That it was. I believe you wanted to pick up where we were so rudely interrupted?” Angelus clicked his tongue against his teeth, wrapping his arms around Faith’s waist and lifting her off the kitchen counter, her legs curling around him as he walked back to their room.

“That Gurter guy though, what was his deal?”

Angelus lowered her onto the bed carefully and sat beside her. “It needs some looking into, that’s for sure. God Faithy, can’t you stay out of trouble for one week?”

She chuckled. “Watch out Soulless, someone might think you care. Could say the same for you anyway – you’re Mr. Trouble.”

The vampire growled and leapt on her. “I’ll show you trouble.”

“Promise?”

*****

Anyanka leant her chin on her hand with a giant sigh.

“Come on vampire, just one little wish and I can have your boys crawling at your feet. You just gotta make a wish. Now-ish.”

Drusilla spun slowly in the deserted cemetery, eyes fixed on the full moon, seemingly oblivious.

“I wish my Spike knew the paths he treads with the reflection and the dark angel.”

“Okay, that’s a good start. Now how ‘bout a wish that actually makes sense?”

Dru spread her lacy black skirts and meowed.

“That’s...not really helpful.”

“I wish that Daddy would remember he has lessons to teach and stop wasting them on that dusky killer of men.”

“Better! Let’s try ‘I wish Angelus would tear the Slayer limb from limb’.”

“But if he hurts the Slayer the little red mirror will be cross, and for some reason Daddy listens to her. He never listened to me.” Dru’s little bottom lip quivered.

Anyanka tutted comfortingly. “Alright, if she’s the real root of the problem, you could wish her away.”

“Back where she came from?” Drusilla asked the sky.

“Exactly! Just undo everything that’s happened since she got here.”

“But that won’t bring Spike back, or Daddy. Silly little demon, thinks she can force the stars to do what she thinks they ought.”

“Drusilla! Concentrate!”

The vampiress gave a little sob, then scowled. “Naughty! Nasty! Shan’t help you if you’re wicked.”

“I’m trying to help _you_!” Anyanka snapped.

Dru shook her head slowly, swaying closer to the vengeance demon. “You want Angelus and William’s heads for your trophy case. But you can’t do it by yourself.”

“What do you want, Drusilla? What can I do to make it better?”

“I don’t need your help. Miss Edith and I had a very good plan to get our family back. Even Grandmummy too.”

Anyanka took a deep breath. “Let me give you a hand with it then. There must be something I can do.”

Dru suddenly looked over, pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. “All in time, dear one, all in time.”

*****

“So let me get this straight – Drusilla sent the Gurter after us?”

“Not us, just you. She had this grand plan to kill all her competition and win her boys back.”

Faith snorted. “Some plan. How’d you find out?”

Angelus traced a circle over her bare back and healed shoulder. “She told me.”

_“And why are you telling me? If you’re hoping to be punished Dru, I promise it won’t be as fun as the old days. Faith is off-limits for your games.” he snarled._

_Drusilla nodded slowly, more to the music in her head than the question. Angelus sighed inwardly, and not for the first time wished he’d driven her just that little bit less insane._

_“I was a very bad girl Daddy, but the stars have_ _already scolded me. They said if I let you and my William be free, I shall have a greater prize.”_

“A greater prize? Like what?”

“Didn’t really say, just kept muttering that she’d seen it and it was beautiful.”

Faith closed her eyes and just enjoyed his bare chest against hers for a moment. “So why _did_ she tell you? Why not just leave town?”

“She said she needed to apologise.”

“She’s a crazy demoness. They’re not usually big with the remorse.”

Angelus shrugged. “Dru’s special. She always has been.”

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about a repeat of the Gurter. He smelled funky as.”

“This whole town stinks. Too many demons, too many corpses, not enough humans left to clean up after us. I’m over it.”

“Bit late to be sorry, Ange. You helped put Red’s twin on the Sunnydale throne. What are you gonna do, import new people to hunt?” she scoffed.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a gourmet tour. Have you ever seen America, Faithy?”

“I saw a heap of fleabag motels between Boston and here but I don’t think that counts.”

“Five star luxury, new cities, new prey, new demons to take on and party with – we could start here and head back to the continent. Tear across Europe, down through Asia, maybe the Tropics? You up for a road trip Slayer?”

She didn’t even hesitate. “Hell yeah, Soulless! Get the dirt of this town off me? I’m so up for that.”

*****

“Where are we going Dru?” Anyanka stumbled along after her, feeling around to make sure she didn’t run into anything. She didn’t really trust the mad vampiress leading her by the hand not to suddenly let go.

“It will be so pretty, just wait, you must wait.”

Anyanka sighed. “I’m always waiting.”

She followed along anyway, listening to Drusilla hum a nonsense tune. She really had a lovely voice; even her speech was musical, though that may have had more to do with the abstract content. Anyanka was always one for plain talk, so painfully blunt that only demons could tolerate her for more than a day or two. Yet something about Drusilla’s singsong rhymes and hints charmed her. Maybe it was because she could sense the deeper understanding, the layers of seer that knew more than the mad little girl could explain. And her classic innocence was sweet, like so many of the wronged women Anyanka had helped over the centuries. The only problem was Drusilla was a little too damaged to want the retribution Anya was dying to grant her.

They stopped and the blindfold was removed. Anyanka gasped. They stood in some kind of abandoned temple, the former home of a demon-worship cult by the looks of the grotesque murals. But someone had transformed it: the black stone alter was covered in deep crimson roses, the flat pews lit by tall tapers, and in the sunken sacrifice pit was a table set for dinner complete with black lace tablecloth and pillows on the floor.

“Did you do this?” she asked, a little breathless.

“I wanted things to be perfect, and Miss Edith helped.” Dru smiled wide.

“But why? What’s it for? Are we trying to raise a demon?” Anyanka’s eyes glittered excitedly in the half-light.

Drusilla just looked at her, frowning a little. “It’s for dinner.”

“Oh. Um, sure. We can talk about your wish.”

“Shush! There is time enough for wishes.”

Drusilla led her to the table and sat, pointing Anyanka to the opposing cushion. The vengeance demon sank down a little awkwardly, spreading out her sundress so it didn’t touch the questionable brownish-red stains on the wooden floor. Dru poured a glass of scarlet blood from a small decanter and offered it to Anyanka.

“Oh thanks. What’s for dinner?”

Drusilla stopped in the middle of pouring herself a glass, the liquid overflowing her cup and trickling down her lap as she stared at the other demon crestfallen.

“I forgot food.”

Anyanka stifled a giggle. “Well, I can see how you would – I mean, when was the last time you had a solid meal? No biggie.”

“Biggie?”

“Urgh, I was stuck in teenage form way too long. My whole vocabulary is messed up.”

The vampire still looked upset and confused, so Anyanka got up and shuffled over to kneel beside her.

“Hey, Dru, it’s okay. We’ll just talk, okay? Let me take this,” she pried the now-empty decanter away and placed it on the table, “And we’ll just talk.”

“Show me your real face, pretty Aud. It is so beautiful and wicked.”

She slid into the furrows and ridges of her demon and Drusilla reached up a hand. She didn’t touch Anyanka, just ran her fingers in patterns above the skin.

“I have a pretty face too,” she whispered, “Would you like to see it?”

The other woman nodded and Dru vamped out, yellow eyes staring up into yellow eyes.

“I won’t hurt you like the troll. I don’t know how.”

“What?” Anya spluttered.

“Let’s dance! Dance with me, pretty Aud.”

Drusilla yanked her to her feet and grabbed both hands, spinning over the bare floor beside the altar. The vampire tugged Anyanka to her chest, running a hand through her short hair as they swayed to music only she could hear. The demon didn’t mind; she felt almost safe in the crazy woman’s hold. No one had ever really frightened her, not even as a human, but now something she felt growing for this poor mad Englishwoman was scaring the pants off her. She hadn’t felt any kind of love for over eleven hundred years – loyalty for D’Hoffryn, a sisterly affection for Hallie maybe, lust for half a dozen men and women across the millennia but never love. Yet for some reason she tightened her grip on Drusilla’s waist and twirled in what she hoped was time to the imaginary song.

“I won’t hurt you like they did.” She found herself whispering.

“I know. The stars told me so.”

Dru leant in and kissed her, a sweet but slightly hungry kiss that demanded a response. She made her lips react, pressing them firmly against the still-fanged woman’s, eyes slipping shut as they embraced. She felt a surge of pleasure, warmth that couldn’t be coming from the cool flesh touching her, and the shock of it made her break the kiss.

“There. Everything is better now.”

 Unsure why, Anyanka settled into Dru’s arms, slightly comforted by the knowledge that the vampiress seemed to know what they were doing.

*****

Mistress tapped one foot in a dangerous way. “Well I won’t lie. It’s a shame to see you go with _my_ pet Slayer.”

“Don’t fret, Queenie. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get dented.” Angelus purred.

“Well I won’t miss ya Peaches, but remember Faith, you’re always welcome here.” Spike winked.

The Slayer squeezed Angelus’ hand. “Thanks for the offer Spikey, but one vamp at a time is enough for me.”

Willow and Xander waved half-heartedly from where they sat in front of the couch playing checkers. Spike clasped Angelus by the forearm and nodded, heading back upstairs to his room. Mistress simply looked from the vampire to Faith and back again, arms crossed tight over her chest, frowning slightly.

“Think of it this way Missy, less competition for you.”

“Don’t forget to write, Angelus. I like to keep tabs on my creatures.” She raised a hand and traced his square jaw with a leer.

“Ready Faithy?”

She kissed his cheek as they left the mansion. “You bet.”

They came to a sudden halt in front of the car. Drusilla and the girl Anyanka sat cuddled up in the back seat of the convertible, looking quite comfortable amongst their luggage.

“Wanna give us a ride out of town?” Anyanka called.

Angelus glanced at Faith, who shrugged. “They okay Soulless?”

The Scourge of Europe grinned. “The more the merrier. Let’s get the hell out of here.”


	14. Supposed to be Treading on the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little post-Mistressverse fic, where Faith meets some new vampires and almost gets her ass kicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some implied very underage stuff, so don't read if it squicks you. I also apologise for the bad French caricature.

“Tell me again why we _have_ to do this.”

“Because Faithy, when you’re as old as me you know everyone worth knowing. And they take offence if you don’t drop by when you’re in town.”

“But you’re the fabled Angelus. Why should you give a shit about offending anyone?”

The vampire chuckled. “Once upon a time I wouldn’t have. But I just want to get us back on the road without any hassles, and if that means bowing and scraping for a few hours then so be it.”

Faith pouted, and he kissed her quickly.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you sulk?”

“You’ve mentioned it.”

Angelus looked her over. The neck of her singlet left nothing to the imagination, the black fabric tight against her stomach. Her red leather pants sat low on her hips and a chunky black and silver belt matched her silver wrist cuffs.

“Remind me to ravish you when we get back.”

“Why not now?” she raised a brow, that trademark smirk on her face.

He growled softly. “We still have a social call to make, devil child. Best behaviour now – this clan is no fan of Slayers.”

With that he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the dark street, turning into an alley that was barely more than two feet wide. Faith couldn’t see a thing but there seemed to be music coming from somewhere ahead. Angelus came to a dead end and knocked on the plastered wall twice. A panel swung back and suddenly Faith was being pulled into a dimly lit, very loud room as her vamp senses went off the charts. It looked like a speakeasy – old leather booths, a centre stage with a band, long mirrored bar covered in old photos – except everyone inside was definitely dead. Angelus seemed to know where he was going, so she glanced around and let him lead her around the room to a big chaise at the back.

“Now, don’t stare.” He whispered.

“Stare? Why would-”

“Angelus! It ‘as been a long time since we ‘ave seen you in these parts!”

A short ball of pink lace catapulted itself off the lounge and straight to Angelus’ feet. He dropped to one knee and kissed the extended hand.

“Amelia. You haven’t changed a bit.”

Faith couldn’t help herself – the stare just happened. Amelia looked about seven years old, with a ridiculously tutu-like pink dress that had puffy sleeves and a huge bow on the back, and an almost spherical mass of golden blonde ringlets held back with a matching pink ribbon. Her ballet slippers were covered in pink glitter and her accent was 100% French.

“Last we ‘eard, you were in New York again.”

“I’ve been in California for the last decade. Took a gourmet cross-country tour in the eighties.”

“Oh I know what you mean. We just got back from Mongolia. I’ve never tasted anything like those herders!” the little vampiress giggled. She stopped abruptly, her gaze finally drifting off Angelus to the brunette behind him.

“I don’t believe _we’ve_ met. Kindly explain why you brought this creature into my house, Angelus.”

He stood again, nudging Faith forward. “Amelia, this is my mate Faith. And yes, she’s a Slayer but nobody’s perfect right? Faith, this is Amelia. She’s the head of the Aramis clan.”

“One of the last clans left now. I was sorry to ‘ear your own line had ended. You must tell us all about the family. What ‘as it been – sixty years? Seventy?” the girl chattered, waving them onto the chaise beside her as she climbed back into her seat.

“Must be closer to eighty. Though I don’t suppose you saw any of the others since then?”

“Why, your Miss Drusilla was ‘ere not too long ago. She is such a dear in her lucid moments.”

Angelus smiled that special smile he always had for Dru, then quickly glanced over to see if Faith had noticed. The way she was actively trying not to look at Amelia too much or too little made him sigh internally.

“Listen, Amelia, I’d love to fill you in on the whole gory drama but I think I’m about to die of thirst. Let me grab something at the bar and I’ll be right back.”

The vampiress nodded and flapped her hands at him impatiently. Angelus grabbed Faith by the elbow and towed her out of earshot.

“What did I say about staring?”

“You didn’t tell me she was an infant!”

“She’s five hundred years old, so I suggest you wipe that look off your face.”

“I’m sorry, but turning a child? That’s fucked.”

Angelus gave her a dead stare, and she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I might be loose with the morals but I have my limits.”

“Well vampires don’t. Amelia’s sire Friedrich had a taste for children, and he knew they made perfect hunting companions. What human would turn away a lost child on their doorstep? Amelia got them invited in everywhere.”

“He the guy up there being way inappropriate?”

Angelus turned to follow Faith’s nod. A very dark bald man was sitting on the chaise beside the petite demon, running a hand through her curls lovingly as she licked his neck. He wore a more modern black shirt and white trousers, with blood-flecked white suspenders.

“No, overzealous Christians got Freidrich in the 1840s. That’s Henri, the guy Amelia sired to replace him as ‘guardian’”.

Angelus turned to the vamp behind the bar as Faith shook her head. “Something unusual, I think, and bourbon for the lady.”

Less than half a minute later Faith was clutching her glass as Angelus guided them back to Amelia’s corner, his own cup full of something that smelt just like regular blood to her but was apparently of ‘very fine vintage’. Angelus sat in one of the armchairs near the commanding chaise and tugged Faith into his lap. Normally she would have told him to get bent for making her look like a pet in front of other vamps, but the Slayer could tell this was one bar where she was incredibly unwelcome. She leant back into the arm around her waist and sipped her drink quietly.

“So Angelus, last time you were ‘ere was when Henri and I got this place, yes? What do you think of it now?”

“Hasn’t changed a bit. I loved the Jazz Age – all dark wood and gang violence. Reminded me of simpler times.”

“And since then? I ‘ave ‘eard almost nothing of you – just passing rumours really, none of that trademark sadism we admired.”

“You can only set Europe on fire so many times before it gives you a bad name. I travelled across the States a couple of times, made a little trip up to Canada. Found myself on the Hellmouth, killed a Slayer and took another as mate. It’s been a pretty ordinary century really.”

“I was sorry to ‘ear about Darla’s death at the ‘ands of the Slayer. She was a truly vicious demoness.”

Angelus smiled wryly. “That Slayer was quite a bother for me. Felt so good when I drank her dry – like all my problems were just melting away, ya know?”

“The Summers Slayer – ha!” Amelia spat on the floor beside her, “That bitch smashed the Master’s bones to ash! Heinrich may have been an ugly, melodramatic little monster, but he was one of the oldest.”

“Hate to think what might have happened to you if you’d crossed paths with her.” Angelus needled.

Amelia scoffed. “Slayers? In 498 years I have met maybe a dozen, and not one of them gave me a second look. It was all about Friedrich. Even the ones who knew we were mates, they just never saw me as the greater threat.”

“Isn’t that all part of your charm though?” he winked.

Faith raised an eyebrow as Henri glared at Angelus. _Yeah, cos he’s really out to steal your Sire champ_. Then she realised it was completely possible Angelus was into the child thing as well, or had been at some point. _Okay, once again creeped out by the complete lack of conscience in my boyfriend_.

“How have things been around here?” Angelus asked, and if Faith hadn’t known better, she might have believed he really cared.

“Oh the same as always. ‘Enri and I like to take little trips, sample the more exotic delicacies now and then. We spent a wonderful few years in Cuba, feeding off the revolutionaries. All that fire in their blood.”

“Sounds pretty low-key.”

“I was never one for elaborate schemes Angelus. The world still does not bore me after five centuries. I have not lost my appetite for the simple pleasures, the ordinary vices.”

And Faith shivered a little involuntarily, watching Henri stroke Amelia’s hand as it rested on his thigh. The couple both looked at Angelus with intensely deep eyes, and she could feel him stiffen at the slight judgment in Amelia’s tone.

“If you mean that whole mess last year, I was going through a phase. Temporary insanity. I’m done with the apocalypse thing now.”

“Indeed,” Henri spoke for the first time, shocking Faith with his low silky tone and faint Bayou accent. _So he’s not completely whipped after all._ “We have heard some delightful rumours about the state of the Hellmouth.”

“It’s a lot more fun than it used to be, but the thrill of the hunt is kinda dead.”

“You must indulge yourself while you’re in town then. In fact, I insist you take Henri right now. He will show you the best places to eat.”

“As good as that sounds Amelia, I need to keep an eye on my Slayer here. She gets up to mischief when I’m not around.”

“Nonsense. I shall watch ‘er for you. We can get to know one another, and you can catch up with Henri. I am sure ‘e could use a little male company.”

Faith didn’t want to show how nervous she was about the little vamp, though she knew the fear scent was probably rolling off her right now anyway. She’d faced old vamps before and the whole situation was something she’d rather avoid. But Amelia was smiling at Angelus in such a determined way he had no choice but to smile back.

“Well then. Come on lad, show me where the best bites are nowadays.”

Henri kissed Amelia’s offered hand and stood, leading Angelus towards an exit. Faith stared after her lover but he never looked back. _Great_. _Thanks a bunch, assface_. Amelia was watching her steadily and patted the empty space beside her.

“Come and sit with me Slayer. You must tell me all about yourself.”

 _Fucking Angelus_.

*****

An hour later, Faith couldn’t believe she was sitting with the same demon. Awkward as it had been for the first chilling five minutes, Faith had realised that Amelia was a) not going to kill her with Angelus’ mark on her throat and b) a 500 year old child. As educated and worldly as she might be, she still had that innate curiosity and sense of fun. So Faith just pelted her with talk, asking all about her life and her clan, not giving her a chance to remember her guest was a hated Slayer.

“I found Henri in this little tailor’s shop in New Orleans. He was a slave, carrying things and serving tea for the customers. I knew I had to ‘ave ‘im – ‘e had such sad eyes, no?”

“Did you buy him?”

“No! I slaughtered every fat plantation mistress in the store and took ‘im. Vampires do not _pay_.” Amelia scoffed.

Faith threw out another random question. “So he was born in America?”

“ _Oui_ , in Louisiana. I loved New Orleans – it was so French in those days! All the dancing girls and the music. But I arrived completely by accident. When Freidrich was killed, I only just escaped. I stowed away on the first ship I could find and _voila_ , ‘ere I landed in the colonies.”

“Can I ask you something?” Faith hesitated, her brow crinkled.

“Of course. Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?”

“You’ve met Angelus before.”

“Many times, on the continent. He and Darla ‘ad a nasty, awful little Englishman chasing them from one end to the other for some time, and they popped up now and then as Friedrich and I travelled.”

“Did you and he ever...?”

Amelia raised a brow, and Faith wondered if she’d managed to offend the prissy petite vampiress.

“Are you concerned your lover would touch a child for more than dinner?”

“I’m sorry, I know you’re vamps and all, and I’m tryin’ to be open-minded but it freaks me a little.”

“I am used to it. William the Bloody? He could not bear to be in the same room as Henri and I.”

Faith frowned. “I always thought Spike was an easy-going guy, didn’t judge folks.”

“Something about our arrangement seemed to remind him of his unfortunate Sire – forever innocent and ruined at the same time. I suspect it made him deeply uncomfortable to think perhaps she was too much of a child also.”

“But you and Angelus...”

“Angelus had Darla, and she was very possessive. She would not share ‘im with vampires, only humans. I ‘ave always been as monogamous as a demon can be, so no, we never did anything you might consider inappropriate. I think that the killing would not bother your conscience so.”

The Slayer shrugged. “Circle of life, that. Dog eat dog. But this is a little harder for me to understand.”

“You are part of the demon world now. You must learn to overlook our...tastes?”

Faith glanced around the room. Vampires were dancing or sitting at tables watching the band, some with human companions bearing fresh bites. _This is my world now? Definitely the worst Slayer ever_. But she didn’t really mind.

Amelia frowned. “What is this?”

Faith followed her scowl and saw a band of well-armed vamps swarm in through the door behind the bar. A few jumped the counter, the rest fanning out to cover the room as the band stopped and every patron fell silent.

A tall, older man in an elegant pinstriped suit approached the chaise with a broad grin. “Amelia! What, no lapdog tonight? Kind of Daddy to leave you here unsupervised.”

“Victor, it would be wise to take your mongrels and leave now.” The girl said evenly despite her clenched jaw.

“But we only just got here. Not very hospitable of you.”

“I ‘ave already warned you ‘ow very unpleasant I find your visits.”

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you pout?” he trailed off, gaze shifting to Faith, “Amelia! What unusual guests you have tonight.”

“All the more reason for you to leave Victor.”

“But it’s not every day I get to meet a Slayer. What’s your name, pretty thing?”

Faith looked at him with utter disgust. “You desperate to get dusted?”

“Well I wouldn’t mind a staking,” he leered, “But I’d settle for your throat between my jaws.”

“As much fun as it would be to kill you, you’re totally interrupting our conversation. Run home like a good vamp.”

“Saucy! But Amelia and I have business. Have you reconsidered my offer?”

“You are as deluded as you are foolish Victor. I am the ‘ead of the clan and _Henri_ is my second. I ‘ave no interest in joining forces.”

Victor nodded, completely unperturbed by her imperious tone. “So it seems. Boys?”

Just when she’d been starting to enjoy the evening. Faith glanced around, doing some quick maths. Their numbers were about even, and she wanted nothing more than to kick this guy’s ass. The intruding vamps started beating on the club patrons, who rose to the challenge with a collective roar. Victor sunk into a deep crouch and before Faith could even get off the chaise a pink ball of taffeta flew past, tackling the man and knocking him onto the band’s dais. Instruments tumbled aside in a mass of cymbals and crashes, but she didn’t have time to watch the tiny vampiress pounding on her rival. A pair of young male vamps were trying to box her in. The one on the left was practically drooling, and he darted in too fast. She skipped away from his lunge easily and pulled the stake from her waistband, swinging around to catch him in the chest as he turned. The second vamp was smarter, more in control. He threw some good punches that she managed to block before kicking her legs out. Faith flung herself backwards, rolling away from his second kick and under the chaise. She jumped up, facing him across the lounge. He feinted right but she swung herself over the back of the chair and caught him with both feet in the chest. He went down and a second later her stake was deep in his ribcage.

Faith fell awkwardly as the vamp beneath her turned to dust, and scrambled to her feet as more demons headed towards her. She lashed out as four cut her off from the rest of the room, and ducked just as someone else’s stray stake flew across the club and hit a vamp to her left. She glanced around for the little vampiress, for Angelus or Henri, for any sign that their side was winning. Victor’s louts were tough guys, and the club patrons not necessarily the most badass of demons – after all, they’d just wanted a night out, not a full-scale battle. It looked like they were holding their own for now. The Slayer spotted Amelia and Victor in the ruins of the band’s dais, instruments scattered across the stage as they scratched and tore at each other. Amelia was a blur, a tiny target that never stopped moving, but if Victor was younger it couldn’t have been by too much, and his size gave him a strength that matched hers. As Faith watched her opponents with one eye, she saw Victor swing his fist back and backhand Amelia, launching her into the wall behind the bar. She tumbled to the floor in an avalanche of bottles and didn’t get up again. The vamp picked himself up and ran a hand over the deep wounds on his neck and shoulders. He looked at his hand covered in blood and grimaced before popping his dislocated shoulder back in and turning towards Faith, the Slayer still holding off a semi-circle of vamps.

“We don’t have all night!” he groaned, drawing a shiny silver gun from his waistband. He pointed it at the girl throwing vamps over the lounges and swinging punches with a gleeful smile, and pulled the trigger. Faith’s hand flew to the sharp itch in her stomach as she froze. The room seemed to have slowed down, everything moving at half speed. She kicked out at a vamp coming from her right, but her leg wouldn’t move the way she told it to. She fell flat on her back, arms feeling like they weren’t attached anymore. She was vaguely aware of two people-shaped blobs bending over her.

“Did you see her neck?”

“Of course I did, moron. Put her in the car.”

The voices kept talking but she couldn’t understand the words anymore – she just wanted so badly to sleep. _Well, maybe just for a second_...

*****

Angelus sauntered back up the street, licking the last of his dinner off his lips.

“Excellent nose you’ve got Henri.”

“I thought tonight called for something special. It _is_ a reunion of sorts.”

“Faith and I are only passing through. She’s got the attention span of a three year old, have to keep her entertained or she gets into all kinds of trouble.”

“She means a lot to you, this...Slayer?” the dark vampire crinkled his nose.

Angelus shrugged. “She’s never boring.”

They were a block away from the club’s main entrance when Henri stopped, sniffing deeply. “You smell that?”

“Fight. Big one too. I always miss all the fun.”

“I am worried we have missed more fun than they could handle.” Henri frowned, breaking into a run. Light streamed out through the gap where the doors stood ajar, and they burst through into the room beyond. The floor was scattered with debris and streaks of dust, the only remaining vamps those too badly hurt to slink away.

“What the hell happened here?” Angelus demanded, reaching out with all his senses for Faith.

Henri growled, headed for the bar. “I think I know.”

Angelus poked through the ruined booths, kicking aside groaning vamps as he searched for his mate. He turned at Henri’s call, joining him behind the bar. The vampire held a bruised and bloodied Amelia in his arms, stroking her matted curls.

“It was Victor,” she croaked, “He ‘ad friends.”

“Where is my Slayer?” Angelus spat.

“I ‘ad him beaten, but then ‘e pulled out some sorcery. He took ‘er.”

Angelus punched straight through the bar. “People have no respect these days! A man’s mark is there for a reason, but it might as well be invisible!”

“He will pay for his mutinous slight.” Henri glared, fists clenched tightly as he helped Amelia sit.

“Who the fuck is this Victor?”

“A member of the clan who thinks ‘e deserves more than ‘e has,” Amelia muttered darkly, “A second-rate self-important fool but ‘e has charm. He ‘as turned ‘alf the minions against us.”

“Come, my love. You must rest, and then Angelus and I will teach him the lessons he has so far failed to remember.”

*****

Faith was familiar with being knocked out. Even before she was called, she’d been the tomboy picking fights after school, so she’d taken a few hard punches in her time. There was the weird sense that the world outside her eyelids was pressing on them, and the knocking at the back of her skull. There was a gross grey taste in her mouth and her tongue felt too big. _Okay, let’s just take it slow_. She’d obviously been knocked out in the fight or something. So she should still be on the floor of the vamp club. _Then why does it feel like I’m sitting?_ She tried to move her hands to feel for the floor, and found they were chained to something. With a sudden whirlpool of confusion and fear in her stomach, Faith decided now was a good time to try and open her eyes.

The room was not your typical Hollywood interrogation cell. She was in an elegant parlour, all gold candlesticks and big chunky-framed paintings. The furniture all had those curvy legs she found kind of ridiculous, like the chairs and cabinets were wearing jesters’ shoes. There was a massive mirror above a black stone fireplace, reflecting the warm candlelight of the room back at her. She was chained, the shackles stretching up to a solid-looking ring in the roof, and her ankles duct-taped together. She pulled down hard, putting all her weight behind it, but the bonds held. _Must be spelled for vamps. Shit._

“Okay! You can come apologise and let me go now!”

There was a shuffling from outside and she tensed, determined to rip the hook from the ceiling if she had to half-kill herself to do it.

“Aaah! Our guest is awake!” Victor cooed as he swept in, a minion with a cattle prod at his shoulder.

“I don’t think much of your hospitality. You keep all your guests in chains?”

“Just the special ones. But I trust you’re comfortable?”

“You have no idea what you’ve done, weasel. Do you see these bites?” Faith flicked her hair back, baring her neck for yet another vamp.

Victor chuckled. “Oh yes. The claim of a vampire might apply to others of our kind, or humans at a stretch – but you are a Slayer. You are not a suitable mate, and those bites mean nothing to me.”

“What is with the Slayer hate in this town? I’m not that bad you know. Kinda on your side.”

The vampire smiled. “But you are such a perfect, delectable trophy for my mantel.”

“Haven’t killed me yet though, and it’s not exactly a fair fight here.” she shook her shackled wrists.

“I never said I wanted to kill you,” Victor said innocently, “Permanently.”

Faith froze. “You put your teeth in me and it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“I disagree, my dear. I think you’ll enjoy unlife – it has all the benefits of your calling with added immortality. You wouldn’t have to deal with all that pesky prejudice.”

She snorted. “And what, you get to prance around with an ex-Slayer on your arm? You’d get dead pretty quick that way.”

“Your precious mate going to stake me for daring to touch what he dared to brand? Well I didn’t see him fighting beside you earlier.”

“No, I mean _I’ll_ kill you, vamp or not.”

Victor scoffed as he motioned to his attendant. Faith twisted in the chair but the tip of the cattle prod caught her square in the shoulder. She screamed, twitching in place as Victor slipped behind the chair and hooked an arm around her torso.

“This will probably hurt a bit.” He said cheerily, sliding into game face as he nudged her head to one side.

His fangs bit into her neck so close to her ear she could hear his suckling over the pounding of her heart. She struggled, but that just earned her another tap with the cattle prod. She could feel all the strength draining out of her yet again, and she cursed the day she ever walked into Sunnyhell.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember giving you permission to taste my mate.”

Angelus and Henri stood side by side in the doorway. Her vampire had a selection of freshly-removed guts wrapped around his hands, while Henri wielded a large crowbar and a glare so intense she was surprised Victor didn’t burst into flames.

“Angelus.” She gasped, Victor’s teeth still in her neck, though he’d stopped drinking when they were interrupted.

The minion stepped forward uncertainly, cattle prod raised. He jabbed at Henri but the dark vamp brushed it aside and lunged, crushing his windpipe until the vampire’s head separated from his body and dusted. Victor withdrew his fangs, stepping back now he was outnumbered.

“Angelus? Really? I had no idea she was _yours_.”

“Not that you cared. Henri has been telling me all about your lack of respect for the old customs, Vicky. I gotta say, it’s disappointing to see how the young people are so quick to turn their backs on millennia of vampire culture.”

“Young? I have not been young for two centuries - just ambitious.”

Henri growled and was across the room in a second, swinging his crowbar viciously. Victor ducked and it wedged in the wall, pulling out half the plaster as Henri swung again. Victor drew back his hand and slipped in a punch to the jaw that sent the other vamp flying backwards.

“I am not a fool, Angelus! I didn’t take on the little powder-puff with my own bare hands! I borrowed a little extra kick from a very nice warlock downtown, and it’s more than enough to beat you senseless before I turn your mate here.”

Angelus glanced at Henri, but the other demon wasn’t getting up any time soon.  He sighed.

“And I so badly wanted to torture you for days before I dusted you. Oh well, guess we’ll have to get this over with.”

He sprung forwards and dodged the hook Victor attempted, getting in a head butt that would have made Spike proud. Victor stumbled back but kept his arms up, keeping Angelus at bay. They boxed at each other for long moments that seemed to drag on forever in Faith’s hazy vision, with Angelus making sure the other vamp never got a chance to lay hands on him. She wanted to say something encouraging, to do something helpful, but she could barely stay awake. She was being held up by just her chains now, leaning to the side so far she would have toppled out of the chair if not for the restraints. Angelus was circling Victor, backing him further and further into the corner.

The other vamp was getting frustrated and sloppy, his blows wide and his kicks stopping short of the target every time now. He pushed himself even closer to the wall and suddenly thrust away, using it to propel him towards Angelus. The dark vampire dropped into a crouch and Victor soared past overhead. Angelus clutched Henri’s fallen crowbar, and as his opponent fell, stood with a half spin that connected metal and flesh so hard Victor’s head caved in, and the vampire stumbled backwards into the open fire.

Faith was vaguely aware of harsh, high screams, and then there were cool hands pressed against her face that seemed more important than the noise.

“Faith, Faith, come on, you have to wake up.”

She hung listlessly in the chains and Angelus knew there was no time if he wanted to keep her human. He jumped up, launching himself towards the hook in the ceilings. In less than half a second he’d snapped the thing out of the plasterboard and was back on the ground. He carefully slung Faith up into his arms, and with a nod to the slowly awakening Henri, rushed her out of the house.

*****

There was that awful hospital smell she’d discovered when Billy Jeffers broke her arm in the second grade. Wasn’t she supposed to be dead? Death wouldn’t smell like that mix of bleach and sick people, she was pretty sure of that. She opened her eyes just a tiny crack and was blinded by the sudden light of the room. _So definitely a hospital then_. She tried again, managing to get them all the way open this time. The room was plain, just that non-descript sterile cell look she remembered and a brunette vampire dozing in the chair by her bed.

“Angelus?” she croaked.

His eyes snapped open and he was on the bed with his hands running over her face before she could even register he was awake.

“Faithy? God, I leave you alone for two seconds and you manage to get almost killed again.”

“Maybe I should stay away from nightclubs from now on. They don’t seem to like me in any part of town.”

He inspected the bite that was already healed over, thumb brushing her jaw tentatively. She could still feel the waves of fury coming off him.

“Hey, it’s no big. We won, same as always.”

“Another minute and you would have been dead.”

“And then you’d have a new Slayer to find and corrupt,” she joked, “Sounds like fun to me.”

He silenced her with a scowl. “We’re leaving as soon as you’ve had something to eat. You were right, getting involved with other clans is a nuisance and a mistake.”

“But I kinda liked Amelia, in the end. Her sense of humour was somethin’ else.”

“Let’s go somewhere warmer. How do you feel about Miami?”

“Like you’re not gonna get a chance to appreciate the sun.”

“But you’d look so edible with a Florida tan.” He purred.

“What the diff between a California tan and a Florida tan?”

“In Florida, it comes with rum and good cigars.”

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this one branched out into some potentially uncomfortable stuff, but vampires are immoral. Like Marcus in Angel S01E03, I imagine some would have a thing for children. Doesn't make Amelia's situation any less wrong, but it's part of the no-soul thing, and I wanted to explore Faith's reaction to some of the bigger realities of her chosen mate.


End file.
